An Ultimate's Legacy
by Mystery002
Summary: Final story in The Ultimates Saga. Having conquered his greatest challenges, Shadow now confronts the one thing he has always desired, and feared: Love.
1. Bonding

Chapter 1

Rouge huffed slightly as she adjusted her weight to find a suitable spot in which to carry the person draped around her shoulder, still unconscious. Emerald green eyes took a little peek at the slumbering ultimate life form she was holding and supporting.

"I can't believe this!" She complained out loud, even though the dimly light streets were completely empty. "This is the second time I'm carrying this guy around!"

The bat was currently on her way to Night Babylon to head back to Cub Rouge, in which to stay and also house the dark hedgehog. She would have taken them both to her mansion but it was currently under repairs.

During the final battle with Eclipse, there was a…unfortunate incident involving her mansion and a large chunk of forcefully removed earth and dirt. The repairs didn't cost much by the huntress' standards but it would take a couple of months to fix.

She didn't mind at all though. Sure, Club Rouge was considerably smaller but after all, that was her first real home. The bat continued to drag the sleeping Shadow down the streets until she passed the old abandoned Gimme Shelter Dr. Robotnik used to use.

Suddenly, the bat felt a tinge of frost on her delicate nose. She looked up into the gray clouds hovering in the sky to see multiple tiny crystal objects fall from them. Snow.

Through all the recent adventures the bat had completely forgotten that Christmas was just a few days away. She had to stop momentarily to adjust to Shadow's weight again. Sure, he was heavy but she had insisted on bringing him to her place when the others asked about where he would stay.

But since Christmas was just around the corner, she would see all her companions again. Amy was throwing a huge Christmas Eve party followed by a sleepover for Christmas morning. Even Amber and Knuckles were coming down from Angel Island.

Her emerald eyes once again focused on her surroundings as Rouge spotted her club a few yards ahead. The lights were dimmed and there was no music blaring out of it. She had decided to close the club for the Christmas season and even take some time off from treasure hunting.

Reaching into her pocket, the bat managed to pull out a set of keys. After going through them she found the correct one and stepped up to the door, unlocking it. Rouge huffed again and dragged Shadow inside, shutting the door behind her and simply dropping the keys to the ground.

She looked around the darkened room, which was considerably large in size, with all the slot machines and other gambling gadgets shut off. Rouge swiped some sweat from her face as she turned right and headed up a small staircase, taking small steps because of the dark hedgehog she was carrying.

She finally reached the end of the stairs and opened a door marked "Authorized Personal Only". Dragging the ultimate life form inside, Rouge felt on the wall for a second before finding the switch. With a small click, the lights in the room came to life.

Rouge smiled as she examined her personal quarters, relived that she was finally home. The living room was rather large with three red couches surrounding a big screen television set. One doorway lead into a large kitchen containing a stove, fridge, and other standard appliances. There were three other doors on the sides of a long hallway leading from the living room. One room was her personal sleeping quarters, the other was the bathroom equipped with toilet, bath, and shower, and the final one had a staircase behind it that lead to the flat roof of the club.

Rogue struggled slightly as she dragged Shadow over to the largest couch she had and nearly dropped the slumbering hedgehog onto it. "This…is…the last time…that I…carry you!" Rouge said in between heavy breathing.

The night hedgehog did not respond but only continued to sleep soundly. Rogue couldn't help but smile as Shadow rolled over and rolled up his entire body to get warm.

"Rouge, have you returned?" A monotone voice asked.

The huntress turned around to see E-123 Omega standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a frying pan in one hand and a cook book in the other.

Rouge couldn't help but laugh at the sight as she made her way over to her robotic companion. "Yeah Omega, it's me."

The robot's life-less eyes seemed to rotate slightly as he spoke again. "Sensors indicate life form: Shadow in the vicinity."

"Yeah, he's on the couch." Rouge said pointing to him with her thumb.

"Affirmative!" Omega replied as he turned around and went back into the kitchen.

Rouge also turned back around and with one glance at Shadow, headed towards her room. Shutting the door behind her, Rouge sighed out of exhaustion and went over to her king sized bed, sitting on it. She slowly started to remove her combat boots and her gloves when something gold caught her eye.

She had completely forgotten about Shadow's bracelets, which were still on her wrists. "Oh well," She said quietly. "I'll give them to him when he wakes up."

And with that said, Rogue stripped the rest of her clothing and went to her closet, pulling out a rather revealing silk robe. Tightening the band securely around her waist, the bat headed out of the door and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

-

Shadow's ruby red eyes slowly opened as the ultimate life form awoke. He had to blink several times on the account of his vision being hazy. "Where…am I?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

"At Club Rouge."

Shadow lifted his head slightly to see Rouge standing in the hallway, wearing a purple silk robe that barely reached below her calves, not to mention her chest, which was semi-revealed.

Shadow couldn't help but blush slightly at the sight. Rouge giggled and slowly walked over to him. Sitting down beside him, the bat put a hand to his forehead. "You should be fine." She said, removing her hand.

"Why…did you bring me here?" Shadow asked slowly.

"Because," She answered while smiling. "You had nowhere to go after G.U.N. captured you and all."

Shadow's blood red eyes shot wide open. "G.U.N.? What happened to them?"

Rouge raised a brow. "You don't remember?"

Shadow put a hand to his head, thinking. "No, the last thing I remember is G.U.N. putting me into some sort of machine. From there on, everything is black."

'So he doesn't remember transforming at all.' The huntress thought to herself.

"Why am I at your residence?" Shadow asked, bringing the bat out of her train of thought.

"Because," she answered. "After we rescued you from G.U.N., you had nowhere to go and I offered the others for you to stay with me."

Shadow smirked. "Oh really? Well then, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you want me around."

Rouge's face became tainted with crimson. "WHAT?"

Shadow leaned back against the armrest of the couch and closed his eyes, smiling slyly. "Nothing."

Rouge continued to blush as the two sat in silence until a robotic voice called.

"The nourishment dishes are ready."

Shadow opened his eyes and raised a brow. Rouge caught on and spoke. "Dinner's ready."

Shadow opened his mouth to speak but Rouge once again seemed to read his mind. "Don't give me any of that 'I'm the ultimate life form and I don't need to eat stuff', you need some food."

Shadow's eyes narrowed. If he didn't know any better, he'd say she was mocking him! Shadow didn't have more time to ponder on that though as Rogue grabbed him by the arm and yanked him up.

Reluctantly, the hedgehog followed the bat into the dining room, where there were two silver plates filled with an assortment of food, two glasses of wine, and a candle in the middle.

Shadow raised a brow. "Are you sure you weren't planning this?"

Rouge stared at the layout of the meal in awe, while shaking her head. She spotted her robotic companion in the corner of the room. "Omega, don't ya wanna join us?"

"Negative." Omega replied, and stalked off.

Rogue shrugged and sat down on one of the seats, with Shadow taking the one across from her. Silently, both picked up their food and began eating.

-

Omega headed towards the small phone on the wall of Rouge's room. Picking it up, the robot typed in a few numbers and placed the phone near where his ear would be. The phone rang for a few seconds before it clicked.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Life form: Sonic. I have successfully completed the assignment you gave me."

The voice, now known to belong to Sonic, got excited. "Good, the candle and fancy dinner, all there?"

"Affirmative." Omega replied.

Sonic laughed. "Good job Omega. You'll be getting an extra gallon of oil from me this Christmas.

"Affirmative." Omega replied before hanging up and stalking out of the room.

-

Shadow curiously pried off a piece of what looked like meat off his fork and held it to his nose. Sniffing it, Shadow's nose wrinkled slightly as he spoke. "Rouge, what the hell is this?"

Rouge looked up from her plate and examined the food in his hand slightly. "That's steak Shadow."

Shadow tilted his head. "What's steak?"

"A type of meat." Rouge answered.

Shadow looked back down upon the meat and with great hesitance, popped it in his mouth. Chewing and tasting around for a second, the dark hedgehog swallowed it. And at that very moment, Shadow decided he loved steak!

"I gotta get some more." Shadow mumbled as he fumbled around with his fork and knife. The hedgehog positioned the silver ware over the large slab of meat before him. Tilting his head, Shadow adjusted them before growling slightly.

Noticing Shadow's struggle, Rouge wiped her mouth with her napkin before standing up and heading over to her companion. She gently took the silverware away from Shadow and cut the vile with ease. "See," She said. "It's easy."

Shadow looked down onto the plate before facing Rouge, who was standing over him. As soon as he moved his head though, Rogue also moved hers and they ended up coming within centimeters from each other's lips.

Both Shadow and Rogue immediately turned around and blushed furiously. Rouge rubbed her arms slightly as she retreated her body. "W-Well, it's getting kinda late. I'm gonna turn in for the night."

Shadow only nodded as Rouge hurried out of the dining area and into her room, shutting the door behind her. Shadow looked back down upon the steak and picked another piece up, popping it into his mouth and enjoying the taste.

-

Rouge pounded her fists against her bed at the thought of what had just happened. How could she act so stupid in front of him? Rouge looked up and sighed slightly as she crawled into her bed.

But…hadn't he blushed as well? Yes, he did, if she recalled correctly. Rogue couldn't help but smile. Maybe this little incident would turn out better than she thought.

With those things in mind, the bat reached over to her lamp on the small table next to her bed and turned it off.

-

Shadow had finished his entire piece of steak by now and just laid on the couch Rogue had given him to rest on, with the thoughts of what happened still in mind.

The dark hedgehog couldn't help but smile slightly when he remembered how Rouge looked while she blushed. Simply beautiful, just as always.

The huntress was probably asleep by now. Shadow recalled seeing her once, whiles she was asleep. How peaceful she looked.

Shadow smiled again and closed his eyes. "Sweet dreams Rouge. "He said softly before drifting off to sleep himself.

Author's Note- Now, I know this is far from my usual style of stories but this one is a must if I really want to complete the Ultimates Saga. Also, this story will be twice as long as my previous ones but sadly, there will be none of the DBZ style fighting I usually write about.

This may suite some of the other fans out there, who prefer a romantic comedy, because this is what this is about this time. Don't worry, you'll still enjoy it and after this, I'm back to my classic battle filled stories.

Until Next Time.


	2. This the Season to be Jolly

Chapter 2

A thin white blanket of nature's spawn covered the usual lush grassy fields of Station Square. Humans and animals alike were hustling through the busy, festive looking streets, determined to find the things their loved ones wished for. For it was only one day until Christmas Eve.

Through all the people, snow, and festivity, two familiar people walked. Upon closer inspection, they revealed themselves as a white bat, wearing a thick purple jacket, purple gloves, and purple sweat pants and a black hedgehog, carrying nothing but the fur on his back.

"I still don't see the point of this." Shadow said slowly as he trudged in the snow next to Rouge, leaving heavy footprints.

"I told you before Shadow," She explained. "It's Christmas tomorrow and we have to buy our friends presents."

Shadow stared at the bat walking next to him for a moment. "But what for?"

Rouge sighed slightly, a little annoyed by Shadow's lack of understanding. "Because that's what you do at Christmas time. You give presents to your friends."

Shadow looked away slightly and growled. "That blue moron is not my friend."

Rouge chuckled. "Yeah, but Christmas is the season of love and caring. No matter how much you despise Sonic, you have to get him something."

"Hmph," was the only respond Shadow gave as he continued to walk in the snow alongside his companion.

"Oh look!" Rouge said excitedly, pointing to a large store. "Let's go in there. Those guys have everything!"

Shadow raised his brow when he saw the name of the store: Target. The dark hedgehog opened his mouth to object but before he could even produce a vowel, Rouge eagerly grabbed him by the hand and led him inside.

They both practically ran through the automatic sliding doors to see a sight that left Shadow in awe slightly, but also left him sick to his stomach. Entire families laughing, enjoying themselves, while purchasing an array of items to give away.

Shadow's face wrinkled up in disgust. Rouge, on the other hand, was mimicking a young child, jumping up and down.

"Let's go over there!" Rouge practically yelled, pointing to the jewelry section. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"No," He said slowly. "I'll think I'll go find the items myself. Meet me back here."

Rouge paid almost no attention to the ultimate life form and waved her hand in response. "Yeah, yeah, you do that. "And with those words, she ran to the section filled with jewels.

Shadow chuckled slightly before he turned around and trudged down a small isle, filled with an assortment of candy.

Some humans, who were passing by him, gave him strange and almost fearful looks.

"Isn't that the renegade hedgehog, the one that almost destroyed the Earth?"

"Yeah, but he saved us from those aliens too!"

Shadow didn't pay any attention to the comments and simply continued on until he reached the back, where multiple electronic devices were held.

Walking down the rows filled with cases, illustrating multiple covers and titles, the dark hedgehog stopped when he stood in front of a large TV. Under it was some kind of black machine encased in plastic with what looked like a controller sticking out.

Curious, the hedgehog picked up the controller. The TV in front of him jumped to life.

Shadow tilted his head at the words displayed in the TV. "Dragonball Z Budokai Tenkaichi?"

Those were some fairly strange words in Shadow's opinion but the hedgehog gave it no more further thought as he pressed a small gray triangular button on the controller.

A small screen filled with options popped up and Shadow moved the arrow on the pad until the word "Duel" was highlighted. Pressing a small X on the controller, the screen switched to character selection.

Shadow's brow furrowed as he picked some strange looking purple creature with a sword in hand. The computer picked another character as the screen loaded.

Loading…

Loading…

Loading…

Loading…

Loading…

Loading…

Shadow growled impatiently.

Loading…

Loading…

Loading…

"HURRY THE HELL UP" Shadow screamed, earning shocked looks by the females, and claps from the males.

Shadow turned around again as the screen switched to a battle scene. His opponent, a skinny pink thing with white pants charged at him and knocked him back. Shadow eyes widened as he tried to figure out how to counter.

Pressing a combination of buttons, Shadow unleashed an attack. "Lighting Shower Rain."

A hail of blasts flew from his creatures' hand and hit the pink juvenile, knocking him out.

"You Win!"

Shadow blinked. "Damn, that was fast."

Bored with the contraption, Shadow dropped the controller, which was immediately picked up by an eager and excited young boy.

'A present. A gift.' Shadow thought. 'Well, what the hell do those people like?'

The dark hedgehog entered a small isle filled with various cases, all behind fiber glass. Skimming through all the strange containers, Shadow made out multiple words: Burnout, San Andreas, Starfox, and Metroid.

Shadow growled. 'What the hell are these things?'

Shrugging it off, Shadow walked out of the electronics section and entered an isle filled with dolls. "The rabbit would like one of these." Shadow murmured.

Grabbing a blonde haired doll in a pink case, Shadow stomped into the next hall. Here, Shadow could make out multiple sports equipment. "Hm, I suppose that blue idiot would find pleasure in one of these."

Grabbing a round orange ball, Shadow exited that isle as well. Putting a finger to his chin and holding the two newly acquired items in his other arm, Shadow thought. 'Who is left? I have the hedgehog and the rabbit, which leaves the rose hedgehog, the fox, the echidna, my sister, and Rouge.'

Browsing through multiple isles, Shadow found most of what he was looking for. A bottle of elegantly looking perfume for his sister, a pair of new gloves for the echidna, a Monopoly game for the fox, and a golden headband for the rose hedgehog. That only left Rouge.

What would she like? Jewels?

Shadow smacked his forehead. "Of course she likes jewels you moron."

But, for some odd reason, Shadow felt he should get something else for the huntress, something she doesn't have yet. Determined to get his ally a unique gift, Shadow continued ravaging through the store.

-

"Well, that was productive." Shadow said to himself sarcastically as he sat on a small wooden bench with the items he had found beside him. He had searched the entire store…twice, and yet nothing seemed to catch his interest for the bat.

With a huff of air, the dark hedgehog gathered the items on the bench and headed towards the rendezvous point where Rouge was surely waiting.

Struggling slightly with all the items he had, Shadow managed to navigate through the store and back to the main entrance where to his surprise, the huntress was not waiting on him.

"She must be waiting outside." Shadow said to himself as he proceeded through the sliding doors.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

The dark hedgehog jumped slightly as a loud red alarm flared.

"What do you think you're doing hedgehog?"

Shadow managed to turn around to see an angry looking human male with black hair and green eyes staring straight at him. Shadow growled. "What do you want human?"

The person's eyes flared with anger as he pointed to the items Shadow held. "I want to know why you're shoplifting."

With narrowed eyes, Shadow tilted his head slightly. "Shop what?"

"Shop-Lifting!" The human repeated. "You're taking those items without paying for them!"

"What the hell am I suppose to pay with?" Shadow asked. "I don't have anything to trade for!"

"You pay in money moron!" The man retaliated.

"MORON?" Shadow asked angrily, his eyes flaring up.

The human shrunk back slightly before his eyes widened. "Wait a second, aren't you Shadow the Hedgehog?"

"Hmph, so what if I am?" The hedgehog retorted.

The human smiled gleefully. "Well, aren't you the one who saved the world from those black aliens?"

"Yes." Shadow answered simply.

"Oh," the human said excitedly. "Well then, don't worry about anything. Those things are on the house!"

Shadow was taken aback by the human's sudden kindness. "Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well," He responded, folding his arms. "You did save the planet, so that's the least I can do to repay you."

Shadow didn't show any appreciation, but only humphed and walked out into the cold evening air.

Looking around, the dark hedgehog did not see any signs of his companion, but only a large circle of male foxes, hedgehogs, and bats, all bustling over something in the middle of them.

With his curiosity getting the best of him, Shadow stalked over to the circle to see what all the commotion was about. Trying his best to see but hindered by his height, Shadow growled and activated his hover shoes, flying above the crowd and looking down into the center of the circle.

"Rouge?" Shadow asked, surprised to see the female in the sea of rather pathetic males.

The bat looked up and smiled out of relief when she spotted her dark companion. "Shadow, thank god you're here. These guys just won't leave me alone!"

Shadow looked back down upon the males, who had yet to see him and saw that indeed, they were all flirting with her.

Sparked by an overwhelming rage, Shadow flipped and landed in front of Rouge, with the items dropping to the ground, stretching his arms out protectively in front of the bat.

"Back off." He said menacingly.

"Who the hell are you?" A brown hedgehog asked.

Shadow's deadly gaze settled upon the young male. "Who I am does not matter. All that matters is that you leave her alone."

"Whatever dude!" A black bat shouted. "Stop hogging all the candy to yourself!"

Wrong move….

With lighting fast speed, Shadow sped towards the bat and grabbed him by his neck, lifting his off the ground. "What did you just call her?" Shadow asked, more than furious to say the least.

The bat tried to respond but nothing came out, due to the pressure Shadow was applying to his vocal cords.

The other suitors, now more than afraid, all backed up. Dropping the bat to the ground, Shadow turned to the rest of the males, glowing a devilish red.

One of the males in the crowd, a green fox, screamed out, recognizing the hedgehog before them. "HOLY SHIT! THAT'S SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!"

Everyone else's eyes widened as well as a brown bat yelled. "HAUL ASS!"

In a performance of speed that would have rivaled Sonic's, all the suitors immediately turned tail and ran for their lives, leaving a trail of dust behind them.

Shadow smirked, obviously satisfied, as the glow around his body died down. Turning back to the bat, Shadow jumped slightly to see Rouge standing right in front of him, smirking mischievously. "My, my Shadow. How protective of you."

Shadow only blushed slightly and growled as he picked up his discarded items. "Whatever, I need you to get back to Night Babylon."

Rouge smiled seductively. "Whatever you say Shady."

The dark hedgehog growled again out of aggravation before standing back up and looking at the bat. "Can we go now?" He asked impatiently.

Rouge nodded, picking up two large yellow shopping bags. "Yeah, let's go."

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "What's in there?"

Rouge laughed. "Now, if I were to tell you, that would ruin the surprise, wouldn't it?"

Shadow's eyes narrowed. "I suppose so."

With a small smile, Rouge started walking off, with the dark hedgehog who was balancing the items he had acquired, following.

Author's Note- I know it's a bit early for a Christmas chapter but would you rather have waited another two months? The next chapter is Christmas so look out for it.

Until Next Time.


	3. Christmas Party Part 1

Chapter 3

"Hurry up Shadow!" Rouge called impatiently.

Shadow growled slightly as he managed to tie the ribbon on the last package. "I, the ultimate life form, am wrapping Christmas presents and taking orders from a woman." He stated, almost sad that is was actually true.

"What was that?" Rouge called from the living room.

"Nothing." Shadow said quietly. "How degrading." It seems he had met the fate of all living males. He thought he was the top dog, the boss, the indestructible and un-commendable force of this world. He was wrong, women didn't even need physical strength to subdue the males of this world, no matter how strong they got.

Balancing five rather nice looking multicolored packages in his hands, the dark hedgehog ran out to the living room, where an irritated white bat wearing her purple snow gear and balancing five packages of her own, was waiting.

"Hurry up!" She said impatiently, tapping her foot.

Shadow cursed slightly under his breath before proceeding to the huntress' side.

The bat turned around to see a large red robot standing before them. "Farewell, Rouge and Shadow."

"Are you sure you don't wanna come Omega?" Rouge asked.

"Affirmative, this holiday has no significant meaning or purpose to me so I shall stay here." Omega stated blankly before stalking off.

Rouge shrugged. "Oh well, his loss." She turned to the dark hedgehog. "You ready?"

Shadow looked at her in disbelief. After all the calling and all the times she has tapped her foot she asks him if HE was ready. "Of course I'm ready." Shadow said almost silently.

Rouge smiled and opened the door. "Good, let's go."

Shadow murmured some more words under his breath and reluctantly followed the bat outside.

-

"Hiya guys!" Amy chirped as a rather gleeful Rouge and a rather grumpy Shadow stood in front of the door that lead into her rather large apartment.

"Thanks for inviting us." Rouge said as she entered the house, with Shadow following, still muttering words under his breath.

Amy shut the door behind her. "You guys can just place the presents under the tree." She said pointing to the large Christmas tree that was gracing her living room, with red and blue balls and multiple ornaments handing from it and a large star on the top of it, with presents already stacked under it.

Rouge carefully arranged each present under the tree, making sure each was aligned with the others just perfectly. Shadow simply sighed and dropped the presents in a pile next to the tree.

"What's up Shadow?" A rather all too familiar voice called.

Shadow growled. 'I should just leave right now.'

But a scowl on the face of Rouge made him reconsider that choice for the safety of his health as he turned around too see Sonic standing there, a glass of eggnog in his hand and a Santa Claus hat on his head.

Shadow snickered. "You look like a fool Sonic."

Rouge slapped him in the back of the head. "Be nice Shadow."

Grumbling, Shadow rubbed the back of his head before speaking again. "How are you moron?"

Another slap from Rouge. Shadow growled again. How is it that he, the ultimate life form, could conquer entire armies and had the ability to destroy this entire planet, stand face to face with the most dangerous and evil force in the universe…and he was powerless against a female? How?

Shadow almost became lost in thought before Rouge practically yelled into his ear. "Wake up Shadow!"

The dark hedgehog rubbed his ear and walked over to the kitchen, where he saw Knuckles with a cook hat and an array of rather dangerous looking knives preparing the food.

"Hello echidna." Shadow stated simply as he entered the kitchen.

Knuckles turned around briefly to acknowledge his presence before turning back to the food. "How ya doing Shadow?"

The dark hedgehog didn't answer the question, switching to a different topic. "Where's my sister?"

Without looking up from the food, Knuckles pointed with his free hand towards the living room. Shadow turned around and walked into it to see Cream, another taller female rabbit, and his sister all talking on the couch.

Approaching the couch, Amber looked up and smiled when she saw Shadow. "How are ya little brother?"

The dark hedgehog growled slightly at being called "little" before sitting down next to the golden hedgehog.

The tall female rabbit smiled when she looked at him. "Hello, you must be Shadow. My name is Vanilla, I'm Cream's mother."

Not wanting to be impolite to a female, Shadow shook her hand. "Hello Vanilla."

Vanilla smiled at his display of courtesy. "I've heard a lot about you Shadow. How you defeated this Eclipse person."

Shadow nodded slightly. "Yes, that was me."

"Well," She said, her smile growing. "You are very polite and a rather handsome gentlemen. Rouge is lucky."

Shadow practically fell out of his chair. "WHAT?" He screamed.

Amber and Cream both fell to the ground, rolling with laughter as Shadow sat back on the couch. "What makes you give that idea?" He asked.

"This." Vanilla responded, pulling out a small photo and handing it to Shadow.

The dark hedgehog stared at it wide eyed. It showed Shadow right before he left after defeating Eclipse. Rouge was also in the picture and was hugging him from behind, smiling and giving him a peck on the cheek. But the most embarrassing part was that Shadow's face was the color of his blood red stripes, completely red.

Acting very calm Shadow put the photo down and looked at Vanilla. "May I ask who gave you this?"

Vanilla put a hand to her cheek, thinking. "I think if I remember correctly, it was Sonic."

"I see." Shadow said, still very calm.

Standing up, Shadow simply walked over to where Rouge, Tails, Amy and Sonic were talking, pulling a silver and black handgun from his quills. Grabbing a clip from his natural furry pockets at his wait, Shadow popped the clip in and cocked the gun, releasing the safety button.

Sonic saw Shadow approaching him and smiled. "What's up Shadow?"

"Vanilla. Photograph." Shadow responded slowly, making the words sink in.

The color seemed to be drained from Sonic's face as his mouth opened wide in shock.

Rouge, Tails, and Amy all looked on confused.

"What photograph?" Tails asked before his eyes widened as well. "Oh no! RUN SONIC!"

Sonic immediately sped to the right, his glass of eggnog and hat flying to the ground, running out of the door.

"You can run, but you can't hide blue boy!" Shadow shouted before taking off after the blue hedgehog, firing multiple rounds at him.

-

A few slaps, a loud arrange of yelling, a loud police siren and a large number of fired bullets later, Shadow and Sonic were both back in Amy's apartment, sitting on the couch, with Amy and Rouge both scolding them.

"Sonic, you know not to piss Shadow off like that. You know what he'll do right?" Amy asked, getting right in the blue hedgehog's face.

"Yes ma'am." Sonic responded, shrinking back into the couch.

"And you Shadow!" Rouge said to the dark hedgehog. "You know better than to shoot out in public, chase Sonic into a lake, and then call the police and have him fined for skinny dipping!"

Tails, Cream, Vanilla, Knuckles, and Amber all burst out laughing as Shadow growled. "Yes."

"Yes what?" Rouge asked angrily.

"Yes ma'am." He said.

"Good," Rouge and Amy said in unison as they backed off.

"Now, let's have some fun." Amy said.

"How so?" Sonic asked sarcastically.

"We get to play a game that I'm sure most people here will enjoy: Seven Minutes in Heaven!" Amy yelled, earning squeals of delight from the girls and grunts from the males.

"Seven minutes in where?" Shadow asked.

"A game where you stay in a closet with someone for seven minutes." Rouge explained.

"Oh," Shadow said, not quite catching on to what the bat had just told him.

"Now," Amy said, pulling out a baseball cap with a number of papers in them. "I wrote down everyone's name here and I will pull out two at a time. The two who are pulled have to get in my closet."

"Wait a second!" Knuckles objected. "I'm married!"

Amber smiled and nudged him in the shoulder. "Don't worry Knuckles, I'm alright with it."

"Wow," Tails whistled. "Knuckles sure is lucky to be able to have more than one girl!"

The room became completely silent, scaring the young fox slightly. "What?" He asked.

Amy just shook her head and pulled out the first name. "Tails!" She called out.

Digging into the hat, the hedgehog pulled out a second name. "Amber!"

Knuckles' eyes widened as Tails leaped into the air. "Yay, I get to do it with Knuckles' wife!"

The room once again became completely silent.

"Is he saying what I think he's saying. "Knuckles said in disbelief.

"Naw," Sonic responded. "He hasn't even reached puberty yet."

Knuckles sighed slightly as Amber and Tails both entered the closet, shutting the door behind them.

-

"Seven minutes are up!" Amy yelled.

The door opened again as Amber walked out first, followed by Tails, who was covered in red kiss marks.

"You enjoy it Tails?" Knuckles asked, receiving only idiotic sounding giggles from the fox.

"Well, don't get used to it." Amber said, walking up to her husband. "I'm still only devoted to Knuckles."

"Next!" Amy screamed, interrupting the conversation.

Pulling out the first piece, Amy looked down upon the paper. "Sonic!" She called out.

Amy looked back down into the hat until she spotted her own name. Pulling it out, she announced it. "Oh look, what a surprise, it's me!"

Shadow snickered to himself as Amy dropped the hat and dragged the unwilling hedgehog to the door.

"Help me!" He screamed before it slammed shut.

Multiple sounds were heard from the closet, including muffled screams and banging against the door.

"Mom, is Mister Sonic alright?" Cream asked, looking up at her mother.

She smiled. "Yes honey, he's just fine."

-

At exactly seven minutes to the second, Sonic burst from the door, covered in kiss marks as well. Amy followed, adjusting her hair slightly.

"Well, that was fun. "She said.

"Like hell it was!" Sonic yelled from the other side of the room, wiping off the kiss marks from his arms and head.

"Uh, let's eat!" Knuckles suggested, trying to avoid being placed in the closet.

-

After a large and delicious meal, the gang decided to hit the hay. Amy pulled out multiple sleeping bags for everyone. Shadow refused, stating simply that he did not require one.

Amy, Amber, Vanilla, Cream and Rouge had taken the couches to sleep on while the guys all slept on the floor, minus Shadow who leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Good night everybody!" Amy said, while turning off the lights.

A few goodnights from the females were heard and irritated grunts from the males.

-

Rouge's eyes blinked open slightly as she yawned. Looking around to see everybody still asleep and the moonlight shinning through the window, the bat figured it was still night time.

"Why did I wake up?" Rouge said almost silently.

The bat pushed her body up by her elbows and looked around. Hearing a small soft steady paced sound, the bat's ears perked up. "What is that?"

Rouge looked down to her side to see Shadow sitting next to her, with his arms crossed. His head was right next to the bat's stomach and he was soundly asleep.

Rouge smiled warmly. "Good night, my knight in shinning black armor."

Author's Note- I'm new in the fan fiction humor department so some of my jokes may sound a little corny. But due to the gender jokes, I suppose it's time to reveal what gender I am. I am a male, a boy, a man, whatever you want to call it but I do have enough knowledge to write a good romance so don't think just because I'm a guy, that this won't be good.

Until Next Time.


	4. Christmas Party Part 2

Chapter 4

_Jingle bell, Jingle bell, Jingle bell rock!_

Shadow suddenly shot up from his seated sleeping position, his ruby red eyes wide from the rather uncomfortable awakening he had just received. The dark hedgehog cracked his neck a few times before standing up.

Noticing all the other sleeping bags empty, the dark hedgehog figured that the others had already awoken.

Looking at the radio blaring that obnoxious song beside him, the night hedgehog growled. 'They must have put that there to wake me up.'

Shaking the thought off, Shadow stretched once before proceeding over to the other side of the living room, where he saw Amy, Sonic, Rouge, Knuckles, Cream, Vanilla, Tails, and Amber all huddled up by the green tree.

"When do we get to open the presents!" Tails whined.

"I told you," Amy snapped. "Not until Shadow wakes up!"

"I'm awake!" The dark hedgehog said groggily.

The group snapped to face him as Amy smiled. "Perfect, present opening time!"

Shadow rolled his eyes at the rose hedgehog's immaturity and took a seat besides Rouge, who looked at him.

"So," She started. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine." Was the only word she received from the ultimate life form.

Rouge smirked, knowing all too well that the hedgehog moved to her side during the middle of the night.

"Here's one for you Tails!" Amy shouted over the radio's music, handing a green and red package to the fox, who eagerly started unwrapping it, but was stopped by the rose hedgehog. "Hold on Tails, we're going to do this like civilized people, everyone will get their presents first and unwrap them in front of everyone one by one."

"What's the point of that?" Sonic asked.

"It'll at to the suspense!" Amy responded.

The girls in the room nodded their approval as the males all simply rolled their eyes.

-

After all the packages were handed out, each person of the room had their own little pile of six rainbow colored packages in front of them.

"Can we please start now?" Sonic asked impatiently.

"Yes, but we'll do this single wise." Amy responded.

Knuckles moaned loudly.

"Why do you women have to be so complicated about this?" He asked, earning a slap to the back of the head from Amber.

Amy cleared her throat. "Anyhow, I think we should start with the youngest", She said, turning to Cream.

The rabbit eagerly nodded and grabbed a purple present from the pile in front of her and her mother, literally tearing the whole thing apart.

"…Whoa…" Knuckles said with wide eyes.

Cream smiled innocently and looked at the label, which she read out loud. "To: Cream, from your friend Rouge. Merry Christmas Sweetie."

Digging the gift up from the pile of paper waste, the rabbit pulled out a purple tank top that read: "Too Hot 2 Handle". The rabbit smiled innocently and showed it to everybody.

"…" was the reply all the males in the room gave while all the females let out a dreamy sigh.

"That's really cute Cream!" Amy said, nodding in approval with the gift the rabbit had just received.

"Uh…let's just move on." Knuckles stammered.

Cream nodded and ripped open six more presents, receiving a Barbie doll from Shadow, a pair of roller blades from Sonic, a pair of fancy earrings from Amy, a fruit basket from Knuckles and Amber, a sweater from her mother, and a bottle of perfume from Tails.

The rabbit smiled sweetly at Tails' gift and pecked him on the cheek, causing the fox to turn bright red.

Sonic whistled and nudged the fox in the arm. Way to go Tails."

"Let's have Amy go next." Cream suggested.

The hedgehog nodded in excitement and ripped open her first present, which was from Shadow. "Wow, what a beautiful headband!" She squealed in excitement at the gift she received from the dark one.

Next up was the present from Cream and Vanilla, which turned out to be a pair of ice skates. Amy thanked them and opened the present from Tails next, which turned out to be a pink diary.

Next was the package from Knuckles and Amber, which was a small CD player. Rouge's gift was up next.

Ripping it open, the hedgehog squealed when it revealed itself to be a brand new pink purse, an expensive looking one at that. Hugging her friend out of thanks, Amy opened the present from Sonic.

"What is it? What is it?" She asked herself in excitement over what the hedgehog had given her.

"It's a…it's a…coupon for one large soft drink at Bobby's Steak House?" She asked pulling the piece of paper out.

Amy looked at the sea hedgehog in anger as Knuckles fell to the ground laughing.

Sonic chuckled slightly when he saw Amy's serious face. "Oh come on Amy, you didn't think that was it, did you?" He asked, pulling out a blue velvet box, and handing it to her.

"This is it." He said.

Amy opened the box and practically screamed when she laid eyes upon its content. Two beautiful sapphire earrings hanging from real twenty-four karat golden loops. Amy jumped up and tackled the poor hero to the ground, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks you SOOOOOOOOOOO much Sonic! I love them!" She squealed.

Sonic managed to smile when a flash illuminated his vision. Prying Amy from his body, he looked up to see Shadow standing there with a small camera, smirking.

"Payback blue boy." The dark hedgehog said calmly.

Sonic's eyes widened. "No, come on Shadow!"

Shadow closed his eyes and stuffed the picture in his quills. "No, this picture is going to the copying machine."

Sonic whined as Amy cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention. "Come on guys, we still have some presents to go!"

Everyone nodded and sat back down. "Tails should go next!"

The fox nodded and began unwrapping his presents, receiving a Monopoly game from Shadow, a PSP from Sonic, a new set of tools from Knuckles and Amber, a PSP game from Amy, a bottle of colon from Rouge, and a framed picture of himself and Cream hugging under the sun from Cream.

Tails looked up and smiled at everyone. "Thanks guys."

"Let's have Knuckles and Amber go next!" Amy announced.

The pair nodded and grabbed a small blue package from their pile, unwrapping it and staring at an Xbox360.

Knuckles raised an eyebrow. "Sonic, what the hell is this thing?"

"The latest in gaming technology!" The hero responded proudly.

'Thank goodness they don't know it breaks down after two hours, and that I'm getting that new Playstation 3.' The sea hedgehog added mischievously in his mind.

Amber rolled her eyes and chugged the box to the side, grabbing a purple package, and ripping it apart.

"Wow!" She said in excitement. "A brand new mirror from Rouge!"

"Don't we already have twenty of those in the house?" Knuckles asked slowly.

Amber didn't pay any attention to her husband and thanked the bat, grabbing a pink package. Tearing it apart as well, the hedgehog pulled out a set of silverware.

"New silverware!" Amber yelled.

"Honey," Knuckles began. "We already have a set of silverware."

"Yeah," She responded. "But this one is nicer."

Knuckles rolled his eyes at his wife. Even artificial, women were all the same. The echidna grabbed a yellow package from Tails and found it to be a…."How to be Parents" book.

The pair looked at Tails, who stared back at them. "What?" He asked.

"Tails," Amber said very, very slowly. "Who told you to give us this?"

The fox smiled and pointed to Sonic, who was halfway to the door. Knuckles growled and chased after the hedgehog, grabbing him by the gruff of his fur. "Sonic, what did you mean by that?"

"N-Nothing." Sonic stammered.

Knuckles growled again and dragged him back to Amber, who was tossing a small Chaos Arrow up and down in her hand.

-

A few Chaos Arrows, and a whole lot of burned fur later, the gang was once again sitting by the tree as Knuckles and Amber continued unwrapping their presents.

They received a small hand drawn picture from Cream and a pair of gloves and perfume from Shadow. Thanking everyone graciously, the pair put the presents to the side.

"Sonic, you're up next!" Amy stated.

The hero nodded and grabbed an orange package, which was from Cream and Vanilla. Tearing the fine paper from the gift, the blue hedgehog raised the objects up to reveal themselves as a brand new pair of gloves.

Sonic put the white gloves to the side and thanked the rabbits, grabbing a yellow present, which was from Tails. Sonic opened it up as his emerald eyes widened at the gift the wrapping beheld: A brand new platinum limited edition Nintendo Wii!

Sonic jumped in the air and caught his friend in a bear hug. "Thanks a bunch little guy; I've wanted one of these!"

Tails managed to smile, withstanding the pressure being applied by his friend. "You're welcome Sonic."

Sonic released Tails and proceeded back to his yet to be opened presents, grabbing a red package, which was from Knuckles and Amber. Ravaging through its wrapper as well, the blue hedgehog lifted the object into the air for everyone to see: It was a pair of swimming trunks.

Sonic's green eyes widened as he dropped the trunks to the ground. Knuckles chuckled and patted his companion on the back. "You'll have to learn sooner or later Sonic."

Sonic looked at him, his eyes still wide. "No way."

Shadow stood up and smirked. "Yes, and I believe we'll start just as soon as the snow melts. Rouge has a swimming pool at her house."

Sonic looked from Knuckles to Shadow, and then to Amy. "Help?" He pleaded.

Amy shook her head and smiled. "Nope, you're gonna learn to swim Sonic, whether you like it or not!"

Sonic hung his head down as Shadow pushed him back to the ground. "I have other things to do Sonic, so finish looking at your gifts."

Sonic mumbled some incoherent words as Shadow leaned back against the wall of the room and Knuckles sat back down next to Amber.

Cursing under his breath, Sonic grabbed a purple package, which was no doubt from Rouge. Unwrapping it, the hedgehog gasped when he saw what it was the bat got him: Snorkeling goggles.

Sonic looked up at the huntress with wide eyes, holding the gift to his right. "You're kidding me, right?"

Rouge smiled evilly and shook her head. "Nope."

Tossing the goggles to the side, Sonic muttered something about Rouge's outfit before grabbing the package from Shadow. Slowly and with great hesitance, the dark hedgehog opened the present and breathed out in relief when he saw it was a basketball.

Sonic smiled and thanked his dark counterpart, only to receive a humph in reply. Grabbing the last package before him, which was from Amy, Sonic eagerly unwrapped it and stared at a pair of brand new blue, red, and white sneakers.

"Whoa, sweet!" The hedgehog exclaimed as he examined his gift. Upon further inspection, Sonic found a piece of paper in the right shoe and pulled it out, staring at a coupon for ten free chilidogs at Enrique's Chilidog Hut.

"Thanks a bunch Ames!" Sonic said as he stuffed the coupon in his furry pocket.

"Who's left?" Knuckles asked.

"Shadow and Rouge." Amy responded.

"Who should go first?" Rouge asked the dark hedgehog.

Shadow opened one eye and smirked. "Ladies first."

Amy sighed. "Shadow, you're such a gentlemen."

Sonic looked at the rose hedgehog, giving her a "What did you just say?" look.

Shadow ignored the comment as Rouge picked up her first gift, which was from Cream and Vanilla. The bat smiled when she saw that the two had given her a whole makeup kite. Thanking the two, the huntress picked up a yellow package, which was from Tails.

Staying true to her nature, the bat slowly unwrapped the gift and stared down upon a purple purse with the letters "R" and "B" and the sides, standing for Rouge the Bat. She thanked the fox for the gift and picked up a pink package, which was undoubtedly from Amy.

Opening the package, Rouge's eyes widened when she saw a beautiful painted ruby in the shape of an heart, with one half of it being its original red and the other half painted black, swirling in with the opposing color.

Rouge blushed deeply and looked up at Amy, who was smiling slyly. 'I'll get you for this one Amy.' The bat thought as she put the ruby aside, making sure Shadow wouldn't see it.

Picking up a red package, which was from Knuckles and Amber, Rouge opened it to find the back of a CD. Rouge smiled at the gift but it soon faded when she turned it over and looked at the title: "World's Greatest Love Songs".

'I'll get them as well.' Rouge thought angrily in her mind as she picked up Sonic's gift.

'I know he got me something stupid.' The bat thought as she unwrapped the gift.

It was a book…

"MORE THAN FRIENDS: HOW TO GO FROM PLATONIC TO ROMANTIC?" Rouge shouted at the top of her lungs, causing Shadow to open his eyes.

The bat blushed deeply as she tossed the book to the side, picking up her last box, which was from Shadow.

Opening it up, Rouge' mouth practically dropped to the ground when she looked at what the dark hedgehog had given her

"Painite?" Rouge said in disbelief, looking down upon the beautiful amber colored egg like stone in front of her. Rouge looked at Shadow, her eyes wide. "Shadow, this is the rarest gem mineral on the planet, where did you get this?"

The dark hedgehog smirked and pushed himself off the wall. "Now, that would spoil it, wouldn't it?"

Rouge looked back down upon the stone in her hand. It was impossible. There were only eighteen known specimens in the world. She, the greatest treasure hunter on the planet, had not been able to get her hands on one, yet Shadow does it in less than a day.

Rouge's shocked expression suddenly switched to an overly joyful one as she tackled the ultimate life form to the ground. "Thank you Shadow! Thank you so much!"

"No problem Rouge." The dark hedgehog said as the bat got off him. She had really gotten stronger these past couple of months. The dark hedgehog was beginning to think his hunch was right.

"You're last Shadow." Sonic announced, wrecking the dark hedgehog's train of thought.

Shadow growled slightly and proceeded opening his presents, moving faster then all the others. In nearly five seconds, a pair of gloves from Cream and Vanilla, a book from Tails, a new set of platinum bracelets from Amber and Knuckles, and a new black cloak from Amy all lay before him.

Everyone looked at the hedgehog wide eyed.

"Damn…" Knuckles muttered.

"Mister Shadow is really fast!" Cream said, also in disbelief.

"Oh well," Sonic interrupted. "There are still two more gifts left."

Shadow nodded slightly and picked up a blue package, which was from Sonic. Opening it, Shadow looked down upon a pair of black and red sneakers.

Holding them up, Shadow gave Sonic an angry look. "Sonic, what the hell am I suppose to do with these, my air shoes are just fine."

"Yeah," Sonic retorted. "But you can't keep on wearing the same shoes over and over again. Besides, they'll look good on ya."

Shadow mumbled some words before picking up his last package, a small purple one from Rouge.

Taking more time than with the rest, the dark hedgehog opened it and gasped slightly when he stared at a golden locket.

"Go on," Rouge beckoned. "Open it."

Shadow nodded again and opened the locket. In the main part, there was a small black and white photograph of him and Maria. She was hugging the dark hedgehog from behind and was giving him a small peck on the cheek, causing him to blush slightly. Shadow smiled slightly as he felt a single tear leave his eye.

Looking at the other picture in the locket, Shadow looked at the photograph Vanilla had shown him, only smaller. It was the one where Rouge was hugging him from behind and giving him a peck on the cheek, causing him to blush.

Just like the photo with Maria…

Shadow snapped the locket shut and looked at Rouge. "Thank you."

-

The rest of the party went smoothly; everyone ate and had a good time. The gang tested out Sonic's new Wii system and even Shadow played it once, actually enjoying himself.

It was now already night fall and it was time for everyone to take their leave. Vanilla, Cream, Tails, Knuckles, and Amber had already left and Shadow and Rogue were standing by Amy's front door, each with a bag filled with their gifts in hand.

"Thanks for inviting us." Rogue said kindly.

"No problem." Amy said. "You guys are always welcome."

"Isn't the hedgehog leaving?" Shadow asked blankly.

"No," Amy said with a smile. "He decided to help me clean this place up."

Rouge smirked. "Alright you two, have fun."

Amy smiled back, glancing at Shadow for a split second. "You too."

Rouge smiled as Amy shut the door, heading back to Club Rouge with her secret love by her side.

Author's Note- In case you're wondering, yes, that mineral gem I mentioned is very real and it is the rarest on the planet. I'm just letting you know I'm not making things up.


	5. Semi Immortality

Chapter 5

A familiar black and red hedgehog sat on one of the multiple couches in Club Rouge, his eyes weary and worn down from sheer boredom. It seems that after that last encounter with G.U.N., there had been nothing else to do.

Christmas was already two months passed and the dark hedgehog had done nothing else but run and exercise everyday. But one question kept on bothering him, day and night: Why was he still here?

Why didn't he just leave when he was completely healed, why did he decide to stay with Rouge. Normally, he would have shrugged off any compassion and help but for some reason, seeing the sad features of the bat drove him to stay.

So, he did. He stayed here, day after day, week after week. He would have to leave eventually though, right? But would it hurt the huntress emotionally if he left all of a sudden? Would it scar her, bring her to sob every night like she did when he died?

No….he would not put her through that again. Maybe it was time his lonely wandering days came to an end, maybe it was time for him to find lo-

"Hi Shadow."

The dark hedgehog immediately snapped out of his thoughts as Rouge the Bat took a seat rather close to him.

Shadow raised an eyebrow, motioning for her to continue.

"Well," She began. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Shadow questioned, not all too excited about the topic.

Rogue rubbed her arm shyly and continued. "I don't really wanna tell you here, how about we go somewhere more comfortable?"

Shadow raised a brow. "Like where?"

Rouge smiled. "Like to the mall."

'Oh boy…'

-

Shadow grumbled as he reluctantly took a seat across from Rouge at a table, which was just in front of the ice cream parlor at the mall. The giant shopping center was packed with people, scurrying around to find the things they needed. Loud noises of combined foot steps and multiple conversations filled the air, annoying the black hedgehog slightly.

"Well," Shadow said slowly. "Since you dragged me all the way down here, what did you want to talk about?"

Rouge smiled slightly at him. "Hold on, let's order some ice cream first."

Shadow tilted his head slightly. "What's ice cream?"

As soon as those three words left his lips, everyone in the mall seemed to stop what they were doing and looked at him. An unusual hush fell over the shopping palace as Rouge slinked down in her seat with her hands in her face, totally embarrassed.

Shadow however, was feeling different about the situation. Standing up from his chair, the dark hedgehog's eyes began to glow a bright luminescent red. All the on looking people immediately turned away and walked again, as the usual sounds of the mall resumed.

The glow in Shadow's eyes des down as he took his seat again. A waitress suddenly seemed to pop up out of nowhere. Shadow observed her and admitted that she was a rather attractive looking light blue female hedgehog.

"What can I get for you miss?" The hedgehog asked, turning to Rouge.

Scanning across the small menu before her, the bat decided and spoke, folding the menu back up. "Can I have a banana split please?"

The hedgehog smiled and wrote the order down on a small note pad. "Certainly."

…Then she turned to Shadow, and gasped, quite audibly at that. Blushing slightly, the female smiled and asked the dark hedgehog before her what he wanted. "W-What would y-you like sir?"

Shadow smirked, and replied. "I'll have a scoop of ice cream."

The female laughed. "What kind of ice cream sir?"

Shadow's eyes widened slightly as he turned to Rouge for help, noticing the bat was practically burning a hole right through the female hedgehog. "Chocolate." She replied while keeping her gaze on the female.

Shadow nodded slightly and spoke. "Chocolate."

The female smiled and nodded, jotting down the order. "Alright handsome, one scoop of chocolate ice cream. Your order will be ready in a few minutes."

And with that, the female left to go fetch the orders of the two customers.

Throwing one more dirty look towards the she-hog, Rouge turned back to Shadow, her naturally friendly features returning. "So Shadow, you want to know why I dragged you out here?"

Shadow nodded slightly, almost surprised that the female asked HIM that question.

Rouge leaned back in her chair slightly and put her hands under her chin, as if in deep thought. A few seconds of silence past between the two before she finally spoke, catching Shadow's attention.

"Alright," She began. "There have been some strange things going on with my body recently."

Shadow raised an eyebrow, mildly interested. "Like what?"

Rouge sighed and leaned forward. "Like my strength practically quadrupling in size, me never having to use any makeup any more, and being able to do this." She finished, creating a small sphere of light blue energy in her hand.

Shadow's eyes widened slightly as Rouge closed her fist, causing the small sphere to disappear. "Now, I want to know just what exactly is happening to me."

Shadow's brows furrowed. So…his suspicions were true after all. He opened his mouth to talk, and did so very slowly to make sure the huntress before him understood every single syllable that left his lips. "Rouge, I think I know exactly what's happening to you, when I"-

"Here are your orders!" The voice of the female hedgehog interrupted. Placing the banana spilt in front of Rouge and two balls of chocolate ice cream in front of Shadow, all the while keeping her eyes on the black and red hedgehog. She smiled. "Can I do anything else for you?"

"No, that should do it, thanks." Rouge said through gritted teeth, steamed over the fact the hedgehog kept her eyes directly on Shadow.

Breaking her look from the dark hedgehog, the female smiled. "Alright, just call when you're ready to pay!" She chirped and walked off.

Rouge looked back at Shadow, her features softening again. "Go ahead Shadow."

Shadow nodded and continued where he left off. "Right, do you remember the last fight against my brother?"

Rouge nodded slightly as Shadow continued. "Well, you were killed when one of his claws pierced through your stomach."

The huntress winced, recalling her experience. "Yes, but you revived me."

Shadow nodded. "That's right. Do you remember what Knuckles said when I healed your wound that Omega gave you about possibly using my life energy to bring back the dead?"

The bat nodded again, her interest flaring. "Yes, he said it was possible for you to revive the dead by using your life energy."

Shadow nodded again. "Yes, and that's exactly what I did; I transferred some of my own life energy to you in order to revive you, but unfortunately…." He trailed off and looked to the side slightly before facing the bat again. "I gave you too much and now I am no longer immortal, only forever youthful…."

"….Just like you."

The bat's eyes widened as shock overtook her beautiful features. Young forever? It couldn't be….

"Shadow," She responded slowly. "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

The dark hedgehog nodded. "Yes, that is the only explanation I can muster right now, you and I are semi-immortals."

The huntress began to feel light headed. Semi-immortal? What did that mean? Would she live to see three future millennia? Or would she live to be a normal age?

"What does that mean?" The bat asked slowly.

Shadow leaned back in his chair. "I'm not exactly sure, I couldn't tell anyway since you will retain these same physical features for the rest of your life, just like me. But…it is possible for you to outlive the others, but there is also a chance of your life ending like it would normally."

"But….that means you could now die as well." Rouge said, only now fully grasping onto what he had done for her. He had lost his immortal stature, for her.

Shadow nodded, not seeming at all bothered by the idea. "It's possible."

Not wasting another second, the bat jumped up with fine crystalline tears brimming in the corners of her eyes and jumped onto Shadow's lap, hugging him deeply.

-

The light blue female hedgehog snapped her fingers at the sight of the white bat she had just served jumping into that black and red hedgehog's lap.

"Damn, he's taken."

-

Shadow was a little caught off guard….okay, he was majorly caught off guard by the white bat suddenly jumping up and hugging him like that. "Uh…Rouge?" He said as the white bat hugged him harder. "What are you doing?"

The huntress looked up at him, smiling through the tears on her face. "You didn't just save _my_ life Shadow; you gave up _your_ eternal life_ for_ me."

The dark hedgehog blushed furiously when an annoyingly familiar voice rang across his sensitive ears.

"What's up love birds?"

Shadow's and Rouge's faces both snapped up to see a smirking blue hedgehog standing there with a smoothie in hand. Beside him was a pink hedgehog in a not so familiar new pair of blue jeans and light blue tank top.

Growling, Shadow gently pushed Rouge off him and stood up, staring down into the hedgehog's jade eyes. "What do you want Sonic?"

Sonic put his hands in front of him, as if to motion to back off. "Whoa Shadow, we were just strolling around here when we saw you."

Rouge smiled and looked at Amy. "I love your outfit Amy, when did you get it?"

The pink hedgehog smiled. "Just now."

"Yeah," Sonic added. "We were," Sonic cut himself off and rephrased the sentence he was about to let loose from his lips. _She_ was shopping." He finished, pointing at Amy and taking a long slurp from his smoothie.

Shadow crossed his arms. "Yeah, well go right ahead and continue."

Rouge slapped Shadow in the back of the head. "Be nice Shadow, why don't we join them?"

Shadow looked at the bat in disbelief while rubbing the spot Rouge's hand made contact with. "You're joking, right?"

"Come on Shadow," Sonic said, putting an arm around the black hedgehog's shoulder. "It'll be fun."

"Buuuulshiiiiiiit." Shadow murmured as he pulled the blue hedgehog's arm from his shoulder.

Rouge nodded, completely ecstatic and seemed to completely forget the fact that she was now semi immortal. "Sure, let me just pay. CHECK PLEASE!"

On cue, the light blue female hedgehog appeared. "That'll be six ninety-five please."

Rouge nodded and pulled out eight dollars from her purse. "Keep the change."

The female smiled and took the money, leaning forward to whisper in Rouge's ear. "Good catch girl, this guy's adorable."

Rouge's head snapped back as she blushed furiously "WHAT?"

Author's Note- Like I said, this isn't my usual style of writing but I'm sure you'll all enjoy this as well.

Will Shadow and Sonic survive the dreaded Station Square Mall's discount items and cell phone stands, or will the girls themselves inflict the punishment upon them? Find out next time!


	6. The Mall

Chapter 6

Shadow growled as he tossed the now empty plastic container that once housed his two scoops of ice cream into a green trash can.

Of all the places Rouge wanted to talk….it had to be the mall.

Striding beside the black and red hedgehog was his blue counter part, Sonic, who was still slurping on his smoothie. The two male hedgehogs walked calmly and silently through the bustling mall filled with people.

Of course….the women were a different story.

Rouge and Amy practically jumped into every single store of the place, buying almost every thing in sight.

Shadow sighed. "I just told Rouge one of the most important things she will ever hear, and she completely forgets about it here."

Sonic nudged Shadow in the arm and took his mouth away from his smoothie to speak. "Lighten up Shadow; this is just how they are. They'll run out of juice…or money soon."

The dark hedgehog rolled his eyes. "Isn't Amy using your credit card Sonic?"

Sonic's eyes widened. "Oh yeah…and I've got quite a lot too, from all those awards I got for saving the world and stuff."

Shadow nodded. "Yeah, and Rouge is a world famous treasure hunter, I bet she could buy the mall if she wanted to."

"That would take the sense out of shopping here!" Rouge yelled from a store with a pair of pants in hand.

The dark hedgehog rolled his eyes and sat on a wooden bench, with Sonic taking a seat beside him, slurping on his smoothie again.

Shadow eyes him, annoyed by the obnoxious sounds the hedgehog was making. "Isn't that thing empty yet?"

Sonic shook his head. "Nope, I got the triple ultra double decker deluxe special." Sonic replied through the straw in his mouth.

Shadow growled. Great, now he would have to endure Rouge and Amy's shopping, as well as that annoying sound the blue hedgehog was making.

"Come on you two!" Amy yelled from half way across the mall.

Shadow and Sonic both snapped to attention and walked over to the two females, who stared at them.

"What?" Both hedgehogs asked in unison, although Sonic's word was a bit sloppier due to the smoothie in his mouth.

"You guys need some new clothes." Amy said slowly.

The blue hedgehog's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? We never wear clothes!"

"Exactly." Rouge said slyly.

Shadow slinked back slightly. "Screw this!" He whispered. "Chaos Contr"-

The dark hedgehog was cut off when Rouge tackled him. "Oh no you don't Shadow! You're going to get some new clothes and that's final!

The dark hedgehog's ears folded back slightly as Rouge got off him.

Meanwhile, Sonic had dropped his smoothie to the cold marble floor and was dying with laughter. "Hahaha, the ultimate life form got taken down by a girl!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Amy asked, pulling out her hammer.

"Nothing…." Sonic whispered with wide eyes. Amy put her hammer away and smiled, grabbing Sonic by the hand. "Good, let's go!"

Shadow got off the floor as Rouge grabbed him by the arm. The dark hedgehog's and blue hedgehog's eyes both widened as the females dashed into a store called: Old Navy.

-

"No way!" Sonic shouted as he looked at himself in the mirror, with Amy scanning him from behind. The girls had been so kind enough to give him a pair of red shorts, and a black shirt with black stripes on it

"And what the hell is wrong with that?" Shadow shouted from ten feet away, also standing in front of a large mirror with Rouge behind him, looking him over. The black hedgehog was wearing a pair of tan shorts and a blue collared shirt

"Is this your idea of a joke?" Shadow asked, turning his head to Rouge.

The bat laughed and shook her head. "Not at all, I think you two look great."

"YEAH RIGHT!" Both males retorted in unison.

Rouge and Amy both giggled and got some more clothes for the males to try on.

"Here, try these on!" Rouge said enthusiastically as she and Amy shoved the clothes in the hands of the already extremely embarrassed hedgehogs.

Shadow and Sonic both growled and with one sigh of defeat, reluctantly re-entered the dressing rooms.

-

Shadow blushed furiously as he stepped forth from the dressing room. He had on a long pair of blue pants and a white shirt that read "Chick Magnet".

Amy and Rouge, who both stood in front of Shadow looked at him, looked at each other, looked back at him, and fell to the ground laughing.

Shadow growled as he folded his arms, his blush increasing. Rogue stood up and wiped a tear from her eye. "Don't worry Shadow; we'll get you something else to wear."

Shadow uncrossed his arms. "No, I think I'll stick with my fur."

Amy shrugged and looked towards Sonic's changing room. "Hurry up Sonic!"

A few shuffling noises were heard from behind the curtain before it was drawn back and the hero stepped out. He was wearing a pair of green shorts and a black shirt that read "Protect Your Nuts" with a picture of a squirrel with a giant medieval looking sword standing in front of a pile of nuts.

Rogue and Amy both once again fell to the ground, rolling around and laughing hysterically. Shadow snickered, catching Sonic's attention. "Shut up Shadow! You look like an idiot too!"

Shadow smirked. "Well that may be, but you look like the bigger idiot!"

Sonic stomped towards the dark hedgehog and stood face to face with him.

"OH YEAH?" He yelled in the dark hedgehog's face.

"YEAH!" Shadow retorted.

"Cut it out!" Rouge bellowed, catching the hedgehog's attention. Both Shadow and Sonic grumbled some incoherent words before returning to the dressing rooms and stripping the foolish clothing off their bodies.

-

"Oh, let's go there!" Rogue yelled, pointing at Victoria's Secret.

Shadow and Sonic both looked over a pile of packages and bags, read the title of the store, and blushed slightly.

"No way!" Sonic said.

"For once, I agree with Sonic, I'm not going in there." Shadow said calmly.

Amy shrugged. "Fine, you boys can stay here."

Rouge nodded and tossed four quarters to each hedgehog. "Go get yourselves a soda or something." She said, pointing to a coke machine.

Both males nodded and set the bags and packages down near a wooden bench as the females went into the store.

Shadow and Sonic both stood in front of the coke machine, looking through the plastic cover to see only one bottle of Coke left.

Immediately, both hedgehogs looked at each other and growled. "That soda's mine Sonic." Shadow said slowly.

The blue hero smirked. "Not if I can help it!"

Shadow and Sonic both jumped back, electricity sparking around them. Both hedgehogs tightened their fists, clenching the four quarters each had in their hands.

"I will be the one to drink that Coke!" Sonic yelled, a blue flame surrounding him.

"No, I will have that beverage!" Shadow retorted, a black flame surrounding him.

"I guess there's only one way to handle this!" Sonic yelled back.

"Alright Sonic," Shadow said with a smirk. "You're asking for it!"

With lighting fast speeds, both hedgehogs dashed forward with their fists extended.

"ROCK…PAPER…SCISSORS!" Both shouted in unison.

Shadow and Sonic both got paper.

"ROCK…PAPER…SCISSORS!" They shouted again.

Both got rock.

-

Rouge and Amy smiled as they left the Victoria's Secret store with multiple pink bags in hand.

"ROCK…PAPER…SCISSORS!"

Bewildered by the loud voices, both females looked into the direction of the soda machine to see Shadow and Sonic standing there with energy flames surrounding them, playing rock, paper, scissors.

Amy sighed angrily and put a hand to her head. "Men."

"I wonder what they're fighting about." Rouge asked.

Amy simply shrugged and slapped her lips together. "I'm kinda thirsty."

The pink hedgehog turned to the albino bat. "Can you hold my bags Rouge?"

The bat nodded and took Amy's bags from her as the hedgehog walked past Sonic and Shadow and to the soda machine. Putting a finger to her chin, the pink hedgehog smiled when she saw only one soda was left.

"Must be my lucky day!" Amy said while giggling.

Popping in four quarters, the soda fell tot eh bottom of the machine into a tray. Amy smiled and picked up the soda, opened it, and took a long gulp.

-

Sonic and Shadow both stopped in mid-rock, paper- scissors to see Amy simply stroll up and take the last soda they were fighting for.

"Aw man!" Sonic whined.

Shadow simply crossed his arms and growled.

Amy opened one eye and stopped drinking, pointing to the Coke. "Oh, did you guys want this?"

Both hedgehogs only mumbled some incoherent words and folded their arms, turning away from the pink hedgehog. Amy shrugged and took the last sip from the soda, tossing it into a trash can.

A familiar white bat carrying four large pink bags walked up to the group. "Are we ready to go?" She asked.

Amy nodded happily. "Yeah, guys, can you get the rest of our bags?" She asked, turning to Sonic and Shadow.

Both hedgehog males grumbled some more and picked up the multiple bags they females had acquired on their "quest".

-

Shadow, Sonic, Amy, and Rouge all stood in front of the entrance to the mall, saying their good byes to each other.

"Bye guys, we'll see you in a little bit." Rouge said waving to the pink and blue hedgehogs while Shadow followed her silently.

Amy smiled and waved back. Yeah, you guys take care!" The pink hedgehog turned around when suddenly she remembered something.

"Oh Rouge, wait up!" She called to the bat, jogging to her side.

Rogue stopped, as did Shadow. Amy smiled at them both. "I almost forgot to tell you guys that I'm having a barbeque over at my house tomorrow. Everybody's coming, even the Chaotix detectives!"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Not those idiots."

Rouge slapped the hedgehog in the back of the head. "Be nice Shadow!"

The dark hedgehog grumbled some more as Amy smiled and continued. "Anyway, will you guys come?"

Rouge nodded happily. "Of course, you need us to bring anything?"

Amy shook her head and smiled cheerfully. "Nope, we've got it all covered."

The pink hedgehog leaned in closer to the white bat so Shadow couldn't hear. "And we have a special announcement, me and Sonic that is."

Rouge smiled as Amy backed up. "Oh really, what's that?"

Amy winked. "You'll just have to find out tomorrow!"

And with that said, the female ran back to Sonic.

"Do we really have to go?" Shadow complained.

Rouge sighed. "Of course we do Shadow! Besides, it's gonna be a party! You'll have fun!"

"I hate parties." Shadow mumbled.

"Come on Shadow!" Rouge called, already half way across the street.

Shadow sighed and reluctantly picked up the six bags the bat had acquired during her adventure and jogged after her.


	7. Barbeque

Author's Note- To shadougeforever, please cash in your prize for being the 100th reviewer of my last story in as soon as possible. If you did not get my messages, please contact me so that you may claim your prize.

Enjoy.

Chapter 7

Shadow growled rather loudly as he reluctantly carried a large bowl of egg salad, striding beside Rouge.

The huntress had discarded her usual battle outfit and was dressed in a pair of extremely short light blue shorts that reached just below her cafes. Black knee high boots that reached just below her knee made the shorts seem less revealing. Draped over her chest was a small red tank top, revealing her stomach and some of her cleavage.

Shadow had nothing special on. Surprise, surprise.

"Amy said we didn't have to bring anything." Shadow said plainly as they both walked down the sidewalk leading to the pink hedgehog's house.

"I know," Rouge responded. "But I felt so obliged to bring something."

The dark hedgehog rolled his eyes. Yeah, bring something and make him carry it.

He wished Omega would have tagged along but of course the large red robot did not seem interested. A shame really, he needed another intelligent male oriented being with him at this party.

Rounding the corner passed a small fence and into a green front yard, Shadow and Rouge both walked up to a pink two story house, with a large white door.

Shadow raised an eyebrow at the color of the house as Rouge walked over to the entrance. Raising her hand, the bat knocked on the door.

A few seconds of silence passed as Shadow shifted his weight on his other foot, implying his annoyance. "Where the hell are they?" He asked bitterly.

Rouge shrugged and looked around. Focusing her acute hearing, she picked up talk and laughter from behind the house. "They're in the back

The dark hedgehog nodded and followed the white bat to the back of the house, where indeed, all of their associates were there.

Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Amber, Tails, Cream, Vanilla, Vector, Espio, Charmy; they were all there.

Sonic, who was attending to the grill, adorned in a "Kiss the Cook" apron, smiled when he saw them. Waving over to them, he motioned for them to come over.

Shadow and Rouge obliged to the hedgehog's request and walked past everyone, who greeted them. Rouge happily responded to all of them with a friendly "Hi" or "Hello" while Shadow merely humphed in return to their warm greetings.

Amber and Amy were standing together and simply chatting, Tails, Charmy, and Cream were playing tag with Espio, although when the children got to close, he simply camouflaged himself. Vector was talking with Vanilla intently, both blushing when they looked into each other's eyes.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Sonic asked merrily as the two walked over to him.

"I'm great!" Rouge responded.

"Humph." Was the only thing Shadow said before speaking again. "Where do you want this?" He asked, motioning to the bowl in his hand with his nose, since his hands were full.

"Why in the world did you bring that?" Sonic asked, scratching his head with a long knife. "We have plenty of food. "He finished, pointing to a long table with a seemingly endless amount of food and beverages on it.

"Oh," Rouge said, a little surprised. "I guess we didn't need to bring the salad after all."

Shadow slowly, VERY slowly, turned his head towards her and stared at her in disbelief. Did she say what he thought she just said?

The albino bat shrugged. "Oh well, go put the salad somewhere where it won't get in the way." Rouge said carelessly, patting Shadow on the back before heading over to where Amy, Amber, and Cream were talking.

Shadow looked at her as she went. "No way…" The dark hedgehog mumbled.

Sonic stared at the hedgehog for a second before waving his hand in front of his face. "Uh, Earth to Shadow! You there?"

The dark hedgehog shook his head, as if to clear out a bad memory, before looking down upon the bowl in his hands. With an angry growl, the hedgehog tossed the bowl into the air, egg salad and all, and fired a small Chaos Spear at it, totally incinerating it.

Sonic shook his head at the dark hedgehog. "Shadow, that's no way to behave at a party."

The dark hedgehog turned around. "Don't lecture me about behavior hedgehog, you are an idiotic moron, party or not."

Sonic's green eyes were set aflame by that last statement. "Hey, don't call me a moron, you idiot!"

Shadow turned around, the flame in his eyes matching Sonic's. "What did you call me moron?"

"IDIOT" Sonic screamed back.

"FREAK!" Shadow retorted at equal volume.

"Hey, who are you calling a freak, I wasn't the one born in a tube!" Sonic said angrily.

"OH YEAH?" Shadow screamed, getting in the hedgehog's face.

"YEAH!" Sonic retorted.

-

Amy put a hand to her forehead and sweat dropped. "Why can't those two ever behave?"

Amber shrugged. "Beats me, I guess that's just how they are."

Rouge sighed. "They'll never change, will they?"

Amy and Amber both closed their eyes and responded in unison. "….No."

-

Energy sparks danced across Sonic's and Shadow's body as both hedgehog stared dead at each other, fists ready.

"Alright Sonic, let's pick up where we left off at the mall!" Shadow said cockily.

"Fin by me." Sonic responded with a smirk.

With a burst of air and the flapping of the "Kiss the Cook" apron, both hedgehogs charged at each other.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP."

Sonic and Shadow both stopped in mid-charge as Sonic smiled and walked back over to the grill. "Burgers are ready!"

The dark hedgehog blinked, before smiling. Were burgers anything like steak?

Shadow had no more time to ponder at that question as he looked back because of a loud thumping sound. Charging at him, were Vector, Charmy, Cream, and Tails, paper plates in hand.

With wide eyes, the hedgehog warped away from the mini-mob, reappearing beside Amy, Amber, and Rouge.

The bat laughed. "Having some trouble Shadow?"

The dark hedgehog blushed slightly out of embarrassment as the girls all laughed. Shadow waved the comment of with a "Humph" before turning back to the grill.

And oh, how glad he was that he did…

Right there, before Shadow, Sonic was literally being mugged by four hungry animals. The dark hedgehog laughed at the blue one's dismay.

"I'll think I'll join in." He said calmly, picking up a paper plate of his own and walking over to where the blue hedgehog was being attacked.

Through the fighting for the slabs of meat, Sonic stuck one hand out when he saw Shadow. "Help…me!" He begged.

The dark hedgehog laughed. "Not a chance, I wouldn't miss this for anything!"

Sonic's face widened in horror as he sunk back down under the crazed animals, all demanding burgers.

After a few minutes, the small mob disappeared, apparently having acquired what they wanted. Calmly, Shadow walked over to the grill and peeked over to see Sonic sprawled out by it, his apron torn to shreds, apparently passed out.

With a smirk, Shadow kicked his counter part in this side, awakening him.

"BURGERS!" Sonic screamed at the top of his lungs.

The dark hedgehog rolled his eyes and grabbed one of the pieces of meat lying on the grill. Popping it onto two pieces of oval bread, Shadow raised the burger to his face and took a large bite out of it. Shadow's eyes immediately widened, these were even better than steak!

Meanwhile, the blue hero rose to his feet, still wobbling from the recent onslaught. Shaking his head, Sonic stopped when he noticed Shadow practically devouring the burger he just got.

"Wow Shadow," The hedgehog said half-amazed, half-disgusted. "You really like burgers."

Shadow looked at Sonic with his left eye, his mouth full of bread and meat. With a simple "Humph" the dark hedgehog warped away from Sonic, reappearing beside the small chattering female group with his eyes closed, taking another bite from his burger.

Rouge eyed him slightly, without completely turning her head away from Amy and Amber. "Enjoying the food Shadow?"

Shadow merely ignored the comment from the bat woman and turned around, stuffing the last piece of the burger into his mouth with the push of his right index finger.

The hedgehog's moment of peace was interrupted however, when he heard an all too familiar and rather annoying squeaky voice. "SHADOW!"

With a growl, the hedgehog opened his ruby eyes to see a familiar and rather annoying bee hovering in front of him, with a green crocodile and purple chameleon behind him.

Shadow sighed. "Not you idiots."

Vector laughed. "Still bitter over that mission on the Ark, huh?"

The dark hedgehog nodded angrily. "You're damn right I am. All your shouting about finding the computer room nearly got me killed!"

The green reptile smirked. "Oh well, we pulled it off, didn't we?"

Shadow growled. "Yeah right, I pulled it off."

"Lighten up Shadow." Espio said calmly with his eyes closed and arms crossed. "It's a party."

Shadow smirked. "Look who's talking."

Espio merely humphed and walked away.

The green crocodile shrugged after looking towards his departing companion and looked back towards Shadow. "So, how have you been lately?"

"Fine, besides the fact my psychotic brother tried to murder me at least three times and G.U.N. taking me hostage." Shadow stated simply.

Vector gave him a confused look. "Brother, you mean another ultimate being?"

Shadow smirked. "Well, the fact that I'm standing here and he isn't proves that fact that I was the ultimate of us two doesn't it?"

Vector nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Charmy scratched his head. "Wait, what?"

Shadow sighed. He might as well explain to them what happened since he had nothing better to do.

"Alright," He said calmly, I'll tell you exactly what happened."


	8. Sonic and Amy?

Author's Note- Sorry for not updating in so long but with the recent PS3 and Wii launches, things have been kind of hectic. Anyway, you can expect regular updates again now that I don't have to kill someone anymore to get one of these consoles.

Enjoy.

Chapter 8

"Whoa!" Vector exclaimed as Shadow finished the last part of his tale. "That must've been tough!"

The dark hedgehog nodded slightly. "Yeah, but like I said, I stand here before you, not him."

Vector folded his arms and smirked. "From all that talk about battling, it seems to me you're still a bad-tempered guy."

Shadow raised a brow. "Why would you say that?"

Vector placed his index finger horizontally on the other. "Well, there was that time you karate-chopped that computer." He said, tapping his fingers together. "And that time you practically killed me while on Ark."

Shadow growled and crossed his arms. "That's only because you wouldn't shut up about that stupid computer room."

Vector gave a slight chuckle. "Yeah, but you didn't have to try to blow me up with that bazooka you found!"

Shadow turned away from the crocodile. "It was the only way I could think of to shut you up."

Vector sighed. "Whatever you say Shadow."

"Anyway," Shadow said as he turned back around. "Does that answer your question Charmy?"

Shadow's eyes widened slightly when he found the annoying bee nowhere in sight.

A loud laughing sound caught his attention as he turned to his right to see Charmy playing tag with Cream and Tails.

"Why you no good little…" Shadow growled as he stomped towards Charmy.

Vector sprang in his way and stopped the hedgehog by placing his arms on his shoulders. "Whoa Shadow, calm down! He's just got a short attention span."

Shadow huffed and crossed his arms as Vector took his hands away from the dark hedgehog's shoulders.

The dark hedgehog was about to walk away when a clanking sound filled the air, catching his, and everyone else's attention.

There, next to the grill besides Amy, stood Sonic with a glass and a spoon in hand.

"Um excuse me, I have an announcement!" The blue hedgehog yelled, causing everyone to become quiet and listen.

Shadow frowned. "What does this idiot want now?"

"Well, Sonic and I have decided that it's time for you all to know so…" Amy trailed off and nudged Sonic in the ribs, signaling him to continue.

Clearing his throat, the sea blue hedgehog spoke again. "Yes, well I just wanted to let you all know that Amy and I….are dating."

At that last statement, everyone's eyes widened, especially Shadow's. "WHAT?" He screamed at the top of his lungs, causing everyone to look at him. "HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?"

Sonic rubbed his arm shyly and spoke. "Well, it just sort of happened."

Shadow narrowed his eyes and warped over to Sonic, appearing right in front of him. "You're just pulling my leg, aren't you?"

Amy and Sonic both shook their heads.

Shadow huffed and crossed his arms. "Prove it." He stated simply.

Sonic's eyes widened. "What?"

Shadow's head came forward, getting dangerously close to Sonic's, and making the ultimate life form seem even more intimidating that usual.

"I said prove it Sonic. "He repeated. "If you two really are dating, you should be able to give us a visual aid, right?"

Knuckles cheered in the background. "YOU CAN DO IT SONIC! GIVE HER A FIVE-SECOND FRENCHER!"

Shadow retreated his head and turned to look at the guardian for a moment before turning back to Sonic. "You heard him."

Sonic blushed. "WHAT? Why should I do that?"

Shadow smirked. "What's the matter Sonic, afraid of your own girlfriend?"

Sonic gritted his teeth. "NO WAY!"

In a flash, Sonic grabbed the also blushing Amy and dipped her, closing the gap between their mouths. Amy closed her eyes slowly, as did Sonic, as their tongues came into play.

Shadow backed up, eyes wide. "No way!"

"YEAH! GO SONIC!" Knuckles cheered again, but was cut off by Amber. "Um guys, it's been five seconds!"

The two kissing hedgehogs paid no attention to their spectators and continued with their game of tonsil hockey.

"Okay, someone break them up, there are kids here!" Rouge yelled.

In a flash, Shadow was beside the couple and pried Sonic from Amy, who was breathing heavily.

"What gives man?" Sonic yelled.

"There are children here, if you want to take it farther, please do so tonight, when we are all gone." Shadow stated simply as he released his counter part.

Amy's face turned bright red. "What are you talking about Shadow?"

Shadow looked at the pink hedgehog and smiled darkly. "Nothing."

Amy crossed her arms. "Whatever Shadow, get your mind out of the gutter."

Shadow smirked. "Very well."

In a flash of light, the dark hedgehog disappeared, reappearing right beside Rouge.

"Having a good time?" Rouge asked as everyone else resumed with their business.

"Fantastic." Shadow responded sarcastically. "Can we go now?" He pleaded.

"No!" Rouge replied rather angrily. "And stop asking me that! You're acting like a child!"

"Hey! Don't call me a child!" Shadow yelled.

"Whatever Shadow," Rogue said with a wave of her hand, walking off. "I'm going to talk with someone a little more mature."

The dark hedgehog growled as Knuckles came over and out an arm around the hedgehog.

"Why so gloomy Shadow?" The echidna asked.

"None of your business." Shadow responded coldly.

Knuckles' violet eyes narrowed as he took his hand away from the ultimate life form's shoulder. "I'm getting sick of your attitude Shadow!"

Shadow growled, meeting the echidna's stare. "OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!" Knuckles retorted.

"I'm going to put you in your place Knuckles!" Shadow said coldly, raising his fist.

"Not if I kick your ass first!" Knuckles responded, also raising his fist.

-

Rouge sighed as she placed a hand over her face. "Why do guys have to be so immature?" She asked Amber and the still heavily breathing Amy as she observed Knuckles and Shadow.

Both Amber and Amy shrugged. "No idea."

-

"ONE TWO THREE FOUR, I DECLARE A THUMB WAR!" Shadow and Knuckles yelled as the two put their right hands together with their thumbs extended, trying to wrestle each opposing thumb into submission.

Shadow faked out Knuckles by pretending to be caught and turned the tables, slamming his own thumb onto Knuckles' and holding it down.

"ONE TWO THREE!" Shadow shouted as he released Knuckles.

"I WIN ECHIDNA!" Shadow yelled proudly as he turned away and walked off.

Knuckles growled and folded his arms. "It was pure luck."

Shadow's right ear twitched as he stopped walking, his right foot hanging in the air. "What did you say?"

"I said it was luck!" Knuckles said while smirking.

Shadow's ear twitched again as he rotated the foot that was in the air, causing him to turn back to Knuckles. "You're asking for more?"

Knuckles smirked, extending his right fist with his thumb sticking out. "You bet!"

Shadow smirked and took the challenge, walking to the echidna and placing his hand onto his, with his thumb pressing vertically against the echidna's.

"You ready?" Shadow asked, smirking.

"I'm ready to beat you!" Knuckles retorted.

Shadow growled, his ruby eyes catching fire. "Very well, prepare to meet your thumb's demise!"

"ONE TWO THREE FOUR, I DECLARE A THUMB WAR!"


	9. Amber's What?

Chapter 9

Shadow growled and retreated his right hand as Knuckles smiled victoriously.

"Haha Shadow, I win!" Knuckles stated boldly.

Shadow scoffed. "You cheated!"

Knuckles waved the comment off with his hand. "Yeah, yeah, say what you want Shadow."

The dark hedgehog growled once more before turning around and stalking off, heading in the direction of Sonic and Vector while Knuckles made his way back over to Amber, Amy, and Rouge.

-

"What's up Shadow?" Sonic greeted cheerfully, attempting to give the ebony and crimson hedgehog a high-five.

"Don't touch me Sonic." Shadow mumbled as he folded his arms across his chest.

Vector raised a brow. "What's your problem?"

Shadow turned around slightly as the crocodile asked the question, attempting to ignore the detective.

Vector shrugged and turned back to the friendlier blue hedgehog that stood before him, starting a conversation.

Meanwhile, the dark hedgehog behind them continued to growl in irritation at the fact that Knuckles just beat him in their little competition.

A loud laughing noise caught his attention as Shadow looked over his shoulder to see Knuckles laughing merrily with Amber, Amy, and Rouge.

'Are they laughing at me?' Shadow wondered.

The hedgehog shook his head. 'Of course not, they wouldn't dare….would they?'

The ultimate life form's train of thought was interrupted when a cheerful Sonic slapped him on the back.

"Lighten up buddy!" The hero practically yelled in Shadow's ear.

'Oh well, this will take my mind off it.' Shadow thought with a smirk as he turned around to look Sonic directly in the eyes.

Then, with one lighting fast motion, the dark hedgehog sweep kicked the hero off his feet.

-

"This is a really nice party Amy!" Rouge complimented as she took a sip out of a small paper cup containing fruit punch.

"Thanks Rouge," Amy replied. "I've been planning this for a while."

Amber smiled mischievously. "So Amy, how about we talk about something else?"

The rose hedgehog turned her head slightly and gave the yellow hedgehog a questioning look. "Like what?"

"Like when you and Sonic got together!" Rouge yelped, overly excited.

Knuckles grinned like a maniac and pushed into the circle of the females. "Oh yeah, story time!"

Amber sighed and pushed her husband away from the all-girls circle. "This is for ladies only honey, go talk to Sonic or Shadow."

Upon request, the echidna turned around in the direction where Shadow stalked off to….

Indeed, the dark hedgehog was there, but he was standing over Sonic who was lying in the grass below him pointing a gloved finger into the hero's face and screaming: "I'M NOT YOUR BUDDY!"

Knuckles' eyes widened a little before he responded to Amber, without turning around. "I think I'll go play tag with the kids."

-

"I hope that teaches you a lesson!" Shadow screamed in Sonic's face.

"Whoa, chill out man!" Sonic replied, getting off the ground. "I was only playing!"

"Hmph, well don't do it again." Shadow replied calmly, turning his back to the hero.

Sonic smirked. Who was he to back down from Shadow?

"Whatever you say, BUDDY!"

Shadow swirled around immediately in a mad dash towards Sonic, who sprang out of the way and ran in a circle around Vector, with Shadow close behind.

"Nananananana, you can't catch me!" Sonic teased.

"Get back here you son of a…" Shadow screamed in his loudest voice, which was drowned out by the loud sound of air shoes humming and sneakers thumping on the ground.

As the two hedgehogs sped around Vector, the crocodile sighed and placed a hand to his forehead. "How immature."

-

"Well," Amy began to the eager Amber and Rouge. "I believe it was shortly after we got Shadow back from G.U.N…."

_Flashback_

_A lone pink hedgehog sighed as her now shoulder length rose colored quills hung loosely over her shoulders. Rain was pounding against the beautiful face of the female as heavy winds tore against her body._

"_I wonder where Sonic went…" The hedgehog asked herself as she stepped into a small puddle, splashing its contents all over the concrete beside it._

_A bright luminescent flash of lighting brought the hedgehog out of her daydream and back to reality. She had to hurry home fast, the storm was getting worse!_

_Breaking into a mild jog, Amy Rose's quills wavered from side to side every time one of her feet hit the ground, her small pink purse bouncing up and down beside her._

_Another flash of light followed by a loud sounding thunderous boom caused the female to speed up slightly, water parting before her feet like a soft fog._

"_I'd better take a shortcut." Amy murmured to herself as she turned into a small dark alley which lead to another street, on which her house was located._

_About half-way through the rather smelly and disgusting alley, a small crackling laughter filled the air. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"_

_Amy stopped dead in her tracks with her eyes wide as a large crimson hedgehog with a black leather trench coat stepped out of an even darker corner of the alley, followed by a brown fox and green male rabbit, all malicious looking._

_Amy backed up slightly. "W-What do you want?"_

_The red hedgehog smirked, obviously the leader. "All we want is that purse, and maybe…some quality time."_

_Amy backed up even more. "You wouldn't dare!"_

_The hedgehog smirked even more. "Wanna bet?"_

_In panic, the pink female turned around only to see a silver wolf and brown bat blocking her path._

"_There's nowhere to go honey, just give us what we ALL want and we'll let you live." The red hedgehog said with a smirk._

_On cue, the four grunts all pulled out black and silver switchblades, getting into a charging stance._

_Doing the only thing she could do, the pink hedgehog screamed for help._

"_SOOOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!"_

_Then everything went black…_

_-_

_Amy groaned slightly as she put a moist hand to her forehead. "What happened?" She asked to no one in particular._

"_You were attacked by a bunch of goons in an alley." A voice answered, and all too familiar voice at that._

_Amy immediately shot up to see Sonic standing before her with his arms crossed, a signature grin on his face._

"_D-Did you save me Sonic?" Amy asked._

_Sonic gave her his famous trade mark smile and winked. "You bet!"_

"_Where am I?" The pink hedgehog groaned._

"_You're in you house, in your bedroom, and in your bed, courtesy of yours truly."_

_Amy smiled widely and practically jumped out of her bed, tackling Sonic to the ground. The surprised hero took the assault and landed in a heap on the floor with Amy._

_Amy hugged her hero tightly as sonic blushed a little. "Uh, I've saved you before Amy, you know that right?"_

_The pink hedgehog nodded. "Of course, but I've never really thanked you before."_

_Sonic smiled slightly as Amy lifted her body up, looking straight down upon Sonic. Both hedgehogs blushed slightly and began moving closer and closer, as if drawn together by an unknown force._

_Amy caught her breath a split second before Sonic's moist lips touched her own._

_Blushing deeply, the pink hedgehog deepened the kiss and closed her eyes, as did Sonic._

_To be completely honest, this was the first kiss…for either of them, and they were enjoying every precious second of it. _

_Amy's lips tasted sweet and spicy, yet oh so delicate. It was like kissing the pedal of a newly bloomed rose after a light rainfall._

_Sonic tasted of a fiery hot and passionate flavor, all to Amy's delight._

_Both hedgehogs finally broke the kiss to catch their breaths as Amy slowly opened her eyes. It was like she was in her own dream, but this was reality, the reality where her hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, had just kissed her._

"_I know I never told you this before, in fact, I often denied it," Sonic said slowly, bringing Amy out of her daydream. "But…I love you Amy Rose."_

_Amy's heartbeat sped up tenfold when she heard that last word leave Sonic's lips. _

_He loves her?_

_The pink hedgehog smiled and kissed Sonic deeply._

_After a few seconds, she broke the tender kiss and responded. "I love you too Sonic."_

_End Flashback_

"Whoa," Rouge said out of amazement. "Just like that?"

The pink hedgehog nodded. "Just like that."

Amber smiled. "That was a really sweet story Amy."

The pink female smiled. "Thanks Amber."

"Oh," The golden hedgehog suddenly declared, something important snapping back to her mind. "I forgot, I have something to tell everyone, well, me and Knuckles that is."

"What's that?" The albino bat asked curiously.

Amber winked. "You'll find out."

In a flash, the hedgehog was beside Knuckles, who stopped chasing Tails around, and whispered something in is ear.

"Are you sure?" The echidna asked. "Your brother is here you know."

Amber nodded. "He'll find out sooner or later, it gets kinda noticeable after some time."

Knuckles nodded.

"EVERYONE, YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" Amber yelled, causing everyone at the party, even Shadow, to stop and look at the female wide eyed at the display of her lung power.

Toning down, Amber smiled and pulled Knuckles closer to her. "We have an announcement!"

-

"Hmph, an announcement?" Shadow asked skeptically.

"Have some patience Shady." A voice behind him declared.

The dark hedgehog turned around to find Rouge behind him smiling. Walking beside the hedgehog, she spoke again. "I'm sure it'll be interesting."

Shadow crossed his arms. "Hmph."

-

"Anyway," Amber continued. "You may have noticed my recent mood swings where I become kinda aggressive."

"NO SHIT!" Sonic yelled out.

"Shut up Sonic." Amber snapped.

"As I was saying," She continued. "There is a very valiant reason for that."

"Which is?" Shadow asked, now mildly interested.

"Well," Amber said slowly. "I'M PREGNANT!"

Everyone in the crowd immediately gasped as their eyes widened. Amy rushed to Amber's side and congratulated her, along with everyone else, minus the kids, who didn't know what that meant, and Shadow and Rouge.

-

"What does pregnant mean?" Tails asked, scratching his head.

Sonic smiled slightly. "Um…I'll tell you when you're older."

"Uh, I know what it means!" Charmy screamed.

The bee hovered to Tails' side and whispered in the fox's ear.

With each second that passed, the young fox's face got redder and redder.

Suddenly, when he was the color of a tomato, he jumped up and pointed a shaking finger at Amber and Knuckles. "EWWWWWWW, YOU GUYS DID THAT!"

Amber and Knuckles blushed furiously.

"Kinda." Knuckles answered.

-

"Isn't that wonderful Shadow?" Rouge squealed.

When she got no response, the bat turned around to see Shadow no longer standing beside her.

"Where did he go?" She asked, looking around.

Finally, looking down onto the ground, she spotted something had happened, something she could not even begin to believe…

Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form, had fainted.


	10. Brink of Confessing

Author's Note- Starting this chapter, I will be using my new and improved dialogue form of writing. Thanks to everyone who gave me constructive criticism about this, it helped a lot.

Chapter 10

"Are you serious?" Sonic asked with wide eyes, trying to hold back a laugh.

Rouge nodded, ""Yeah," She responded, "He's laying right over there!"

The bat pointed to the ground by the grill and sure enough, to the blue hedgehog's surprise, there was Shadow, passed out.

"No way," Sonic yelled, "Shadow actually fainted?"

Within a second's time, the hero was beside his "fallen" comrade, checking on him. After a few minutes he turned around, with tears in his eyes.

Rogue gasped, along with the other onlookers.

"What's wrong with him Sonic?" The bat asked frantically.

Sonic looked away for a second before turning back to Rouge, falling down to the ground, dying with laughter.

"Oh man," He cried, "I can't believe the so-called ultimate life form really fainted!"

The bat frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "Well," She said, catching Sonic's attention, "Do something!"

Sonic smirked. Oh what a request that was! "No problem," He yelled before jumping up and running into Amy's house.

A few seconds passed before the hedgehog came back out with a bucket of water in hand.

Rouge shook her head at the hedgehog. "Sonic," She called, "You know if you do this Shadow isn't going to be too happy."

Sonic shrugged, "Oh well, it'll be worth it."

"Just make sure he doesn't have a gun this time," Amy warned, concerned about her boyfriend's safety.

Sonic snapped his fingers, "Yeah, I'd better do that; I don't want the last incident repeating itself again."

Running up to Shadow, the hero started feeling around in his quills. After he didn't find anything suspicious, he backed up, with the bucket in one hand and the other displaying three erected fingers.

"Back up kids," Vector warned, pushing Charmy, Tails, and Cream behind him, "This could get ugly."

One of Sonic's fingers fell, leaving only two. The other dropped soon after. Amber cringed slightly as Sonic's last finger fell.

In a split second, Sonic heaved the content of the bucket all over the dark hedgehog, causing him to sit up with wide eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU?" He yelled, earning another howl of laughter from Sonic.

The dark hedgehog stood up when suddenly a cold rush hit him. Looking down, he saw his black and red fur was completely soaked and matted to his skin.

Looking up, Shadow could easily put two and two together: His wet fur and Sonic standing there with a dripping bucket in hand.

"Why you little," Shadow growled as he stomped towards Sonic.

The azure hedgehog squealed and ran behind Amy.

The dark look Shadow was wearing got darker. "Don't hide behind a woman you coward," He said, charging up a Chaos Spear in his right hand.

"Whoa," Rouge intervened, stepping in front of Shadow, "I think it's time we got going. It's getting late, right Shadow?"

Shadow huffed and relaxed his body, causing the Chaos Spear to disappear.

-

"Thanks for inviting us Amy," Rouge thanked as she and Shadow stood by the gate of the fence surrounding the yard.

"No problem," The pink hedgehog responded, "Come back anytime you feel like it!"

Rouge smiled, "I'll hold you to that!"

"No hard feelings Shadow?" Sonic asked cautiously, still behind Amy.

A quick death glare from the ultimate life form caused the hero to hide back behind his absolute defense called woman.

"BYE EVERYONE," Rouge yelled to everyone in the yard, receiving multiple replies.

"Let's go Shadow," The albino bat called as she turned around to leave, with the obedient hedgehog at her heels.

-

"Ah, home sweet home," Rouge said slowly as she entered Club Rouge, with Shadow closing the door behind her, "That was nice, wasn't it?"

"Yeah right," The hedgehog responded sourly, "That was a waste of time."

"Don't' be such a grouch," Rouge replied with a smile, nudging the hedgehog in the arm, "Lighten up!"

Shadow growled in irritation and attempted to move Rouge off his arm. Rouge caught what the hedgehog was trying to do and twirled around, hugging Shadow's back instead.

"Rouge, Shadow, have you returned?" A monotone voice asked.

The lovely bat moved away from Shadow just in time to see Omega stalk in with a pink apron on, a vacuum cleaner in the left hand, and a dust sweeper in the right.

Rouge placed a hand over her mouth to hold back a laugh, "What are you doing Omega?"

"Cleaning the club," The robot replied.

"You look like a fool," Shadow said plainly, and truthfully.

"The ideals of organic creatures concerning humor or sarcasm do not matter to me Shadow," Omega replied before stalking off into another room.

Rouge laughed and slapped Shadow on the back," Wow, you just got owned by a robot!"

Shadow growled and brushed Rouge's hand off, "Whatever."

The bat shrugged and walked over to the kitchen, switching the light on.

"You want anything to eat Shadow?" The bat yelled.

Shadow crossed his arms and turned away from the direction which the voice of the bat came from.

"That won't be necessary," He replied, "I'm not hungry."

Rouge poked her head out of the kitchen door and shrugged, "Suit yourself."

A moment later, the bat came out of the kitchen balancing a quadruple decker ham and cheese sandwich, licking her lips.

The dark hedgehog raised a brow, "You sure that's gonna be enough?" He asked sarcastically.

"Don't worry about my diet," Rouge responded, "I know how to keep my weight in check."

Shadow replied with his trademark "Hmph" and closed his eyes, taking a seat on one of the couches in Rouge's living room.

The bat took another bite out of her sandwich and sat across from him on another couch.

"So, what are you planning to do now?" The bat asked after swallowing the piece of sandwich in her mouth.

Shadow opened his left eye and sighed slightly, "I'm not exactly sure, my past is behind me, my present is with me, but…my future is unclear."

"Well," Rouge began, placing her food down on a small wooden table, "Perhaps we should work on that."

Shadow's curiosity heightened slightly.

"How so?"

"Take off your gloves," Rouge ordered.

Shadow opened his other eye. "What?"

"I said take off your gloves," Rouge repeated.

Suspicion took over in the dark hedgehog's mind.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I want to tell you your future," Rouge explained.

Shadow's eyes widened, "You have the power to see into the future?"

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Not really Shadow, but it'll be fun!"

Shadow huffed and quickly removed both of his gloves, exposing the soft black fur underneath. Scooting forward, the hedgehog outstretched both hands towards Rouge as the bat removed her own gloves and took one of the hands in her left, and began tracing around its palm with her right.

Shadow unconsciously purred at the new sensation, quickly covering his mouth after he did so, but not quick enough to hide it from Rouge.

"Shadow," She questioned, "Did you just purr?"

"Of course not," Shadow lied, trying to keep his cool.

Rouge smiled and resumed tracing her hands around Shadow's.

'Her hand is so soft and warm.' Shadow thought, being sure to keep his emotions inside of his mind this time. 'It feels like Maria is touching it.'

"I see a prosperous but difficult future for you," Rouge finally said, still holding onto Shadow's hand.

"Really, how do you know?" Shadow questioned.

"Women's intuition," Rouge responded proudly.

The dark hedgehog rolled his eyes and attempted to stand up. However, he forgot Rouge was still holding onto him and ended up bringing the bat up with him, causing her to fly into him and them both to land on the couch.

"Ups," Shadow said rather dumbly, "Sorry about that."

Rouge rubbed the back of her head, "No problem."

It was a full two seconds of silence before either of them realized that Rouge was laying right on top of Shadow, with her hands intertwined with his, and their now rose faces rather close to each other.

"You know," Rouge said, attempting to be humorous, "You're kinda cute from this angle."

"As are you," Shadow responded unconsciously.

Rouge's eyes widened slightly, before they narrowed, as her lips curled into a seductive smirk, "What was that Shadow?"

The dark hedgehog blushed when he realized what words just left his lips, but attempted to save himself, "I was just complimenting on the type of make-up you're wearing."

Rouge's smirk disappeared, being replaced by a sincere smile, "How sweet Shadow."

'Damn, I think I just made it worse!' Shadow thought, kicking himself for doing so.

Rouge's face drew closer, "I've always wondered what it was like to be held by the ultimate life form."

Shadow blushed, "I…uh…"-

-"Am I interrupting?" A monotone voice questioned.

Rouge and Shadow's heads both shot to the left to see Omega standing in the doorway, a vacuum cleaner in hand.

'Is he smirking?" Shadow thought.

"Uh, w-we weren't doing a-anything, right Shadow? Rouge asked, jumping off the dark hedgehog, who also stood up.

"She was reading my future," Shadow said, trying to cover the event up.

Omega's two crimson light eyes shifted from Rouge, to Shadow, and back to Rouge, before he spoke again, "Very well."

With a loud thump, the android turned around and stalked off.

Shadow and Rouge sighed simultaneously before staring at each other. Immediately, more blood rushed to their faces before Rouge spoke in a quivering voice, "I, g-guess we sh-should go to b-bed."

Shadow nodded, "Good idea."

-

Sonic yawned slightly as a loud ringing noise awoke him from his slumber on the couch next to Amy. Cautious not to awaken his lovely lady, the hedgehog slowly and carefully slipped away and walked into the kitchen, picking up the bright pink receiver of Amy's telephone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Greetings Sonic, "Omega replied on the other end of the line, "You requested any updates on Shadow and Rouge, correct?"

Sonic rubbed his eyes, getting a little excited, "Yeah, do you have anything?"

"Affirmative," The robot replied.

Sonic smirked and hopped on top of the kitchen counter, "Shoot."

-

Amy groaned as the lights in the room suddenly flared on, causing the pink princess to awaken from her slumber.

Rubbing her eyes, the hedgehog sat up straight to see Sonic bouncing up and down in front of her.

"What is it Sonic?" She asked.

Sonic smirked, "Wait 'til you hear what Shadow and Rouge did!"


	11. The First Kiss

Chapter 11

"Well, today was once again a waste of my time," Shadow stated as he yawned slightly.

Rouge rolled her eyes and elbowed the hedgehog, "Be quiet Shadow, you know you had fun at the mall!"

The hedgehog huffed and turned away. "It's no fun if you drag me there every single day," Shadow retorted.

Rouge sighed and leaned back against the headrest of her chair. Shadow and she were currently located on the roof of Club Rouge, just relaxing after an extremely "exhausting" day of shopping.

Shadow also leaned back against his chair and picked up a small glass filled with a lime green liquid.

"Rouge," Shadow asked, catching the bat's attention and causing her to look up, "What the hell is this?"

Rouge laughed slightly, "That's a margarita Shadow."

Shadow nodded, as if understanding what the huntress had just told her and tapped the glass with his left index finger.

A few silent seconds passed before Shadow spoke up again, "What's a margarita?"

Rouge sighed, "It's an alcoholic drink Shadow."

Shadow nodded again, as if understanding. A few more seconds passed before Shadow opened his mouth to speak again. Rouge caught his question before hand however, and beat him to the punch.

"What's alcohol?" Rouge asked in Shadow's place.

The dark hedgehog closed his mouth and nodded.

"Well," Rouge began, getting up and walking closer to Shadow, "Alcohol is a type of drink that makes you feel less stiff, but if you drink too much of it, you start to act stupid."

"Then why do people drink it?" Shadow questioned, eyeing the glass in his hand.

"Because," the bat explained, taking a knee next to her dark companion, "People also have fun when they drink alcohol, especially if they're with others."

"So," Shadow said, "If I drink this, while with you, I'll have fun?"

"I can't guarantee it, but you can try it," Rouge suggested.

Shadow shrugged and took a huge gulp of the drink, exhausting its entire supply. Lowering the glass, the hedgehog licked his lips, "That was pretty good."

Rouge's eyes widened slightly at the way Shadow just drank the entire margarita in one gulp.

"Are you okay Shadow?" The bat asked, scooting closer.

Shadow blinked, looking at the bat, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Rouge raised a brow as Shadow hiccupped.

"You sure?" She repeated.

Shadow nodded again, this time more vigorously, "Of courses I'ms okay Rougey."

The albino huntress sighed and slapped a hand against her forehead, "Great, you're a first time drinker and you just killed a whole margarita."

"What's wrongs with that's?" Shadow questioned.

"It's wrong because now you're drunk Shadow!" Rouge yelled.

"No I'm nots," Shadow retaliated.

"Then get up and walk in a straight line!" Rouge ordered, standing to her full height.

Shadow "Humphed" and stood upright, although wobbling a little. Putting a foot in front of him, the hedgehog stepped forward, although his entire body was shaking greatly. Putting another foot in front of him, Shadow stumbled and almost fell had Rouge not caught him.

"See?" Rouge said with a small smirk as the black and red hedgehog looked up at her.

Shadow shrugged and grinned at the bat, "You know you is kinda warms."

The bat blushed, was he really this tanked?

"Thanks Shadow," The bat responded unsurely.

The hedgehog took in a deep breath of air and smiled again, "And you smells good too."

This comment caused Rouge's already rose face to become even redder, "You too Shadow."

Pushing the hedgehog off him and helping him stand upright, Rouge straightened out her jumpsuit, which was wrinkled slightly, and looked at Shadow.

"Maybe we should lay you down," Rouge suggested, "For one drink, it usually takes your body one hour to process it."

The hedgehog smiled again as Rouge eased him down onto a green lawn chair.

Before the bat could stand up however, Shadow grabbed her hand and pulled her down, "Don't leaves me yets."

"What is it Shadow?" Rouge asked.

Shadow groggily pulled his finger up and motioned for her to come closer, to which request she applied to.

"What is"- Rouge tried to ask, but was suddenly cut off when she felt Shadow's warm and moist lips pressed against her own.

Rouge's eyes widened for a second before they closed, enjoying the moment more. Although he still tasted slightly like margarita, she could taste the sweet yet spicy flavor of Shadow's lips.

Shadow on the other hand, of course did not realize what he was doing at the moment and simply went along with it, also closing his eyes.

A few seconds passed before the dark hedgehog broke the kiss, leaving a breathless Rouge standing there.

"W-What was that for?" The bat asked wide-eyed.

The huntress sighed because of her attempt at a question at a now passed out hedgehog lying on the floor.

Rolling her eyes, the albino female left Shadow where he was and took a break herself, lying down on one of her own lawn chairs.

'Wow…'

-

A splitting pain suddenly awoke a dark hedgehog from his slumber, causing his to immediately sit upright and hold it in pain.

"Ugh," was the only sound he could muster as he groggily got to his feet.

Looking around, he noticed he was still on the roof but now, night had fallen and everything was completely dark save for the light illuminating from two dimly light lamps.

Moving over to where the lawn chairs were, Shadow noticed Rouge sleeping on one of them.

Shaking his head as if to clear his mind, the hedgehog looked up in the sky, "What happened?"

This faint whisper of words caused the albino bat next to him to stir. With one blink, the bat opened her eyes to stare into the curious face of the ultimate life form.

"Rouge, what did you do to me?" The dark hedgehog asked.

The huntress blinked, what happened again?

That's when it hit her, the kiss!

"Um," The bat started, catching Shadow's attention, "Do you remember what you did a few hours ago before you passed out?"

The dark hedgehog backed up, stood up straight, and thought, "Hm, I believe you gave me some kind of drink."

"And," The huntress said, motioning with her hands for the hedgehog to continue.

"And nothing," Shadow responded, "That's all I remember."

'So he doesn't remember the kiss at all? Should I bring it up?'

"Well Shadow," Rouge began, "I know exactly what we did."

Shadow raised a brow, curious of what actions transpired earlier, "Really, would you mind sharing with me?"

Rouge shook her head, "Well, I think I want to, but I don't know if it's the right thing to do right now."

The ultimate life form shrugged and poured himself a glass of water.

Raising the glass to his lips, he spoke again, "Go ahead and tell me, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Okay," Rouge responded, taking a deep breath while Shadow began taking a big gulp from his water, "You…kissed me."

The split second the last word left her delicate lips, Shadow's eyes turned to pancakes as he spit all the water he was drinking so far across the roof that it probably would have been the best idea to call the Guinness people.

"WHAT?" The hedgehog screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Well," Rouge responded shyly, rubbing her arm, "You were kind of drunk so…" the bat trailed off, not finding the exact words to describe what she meant.

Did he mean it when he kissed her, or was it just the alcohol?

Shadow bit his lip, maybe it was time to finally tell her. But what if she rejected him, what if she laughed and told him it would never be?

No matter.

He had kept it bottled up long enough, and if she didn't return his feelings, then he would leave on his own will, plain and simple!

"Okay Rouge, "Shadow said softly, breaking the huntress' train of thought and causing her to look at him, and to rise from her chair to stand eye-to-eye with the dark one, "When I…kissed you earlier, I…did mean it, even if I cannot remember."

"But Shadow," Rouge responded unsurely, "If you don't remember, how do you know you mean it?"

"Because," Shadow whispered, "I've wanted to mean it for so long."

That one, final sentence stirred a whole new mix of emotions within the bat. He's wanted to mean it? Does he love her?

With a small smile, the bat spoke up again, "Shadow," she called, getting the hedgehog's attention.

Pulling down the sleeve of her white and pink glove, the huntress revealed two golden bracelets, one which Shadow had given her before the fight with Eclipse, and the other which she had found at G.U.N.'s base.

"I…think these are yours," she finished, slipping them both off and holding them up to the dark hedgehog.

Shadow looked down at the bracelets emotionlessly. They were his, both of them. Yet, for some odd reason, he felt he no longer needed them.

The dark hedgehog's face turned to one of sincerity as he gently took one of the bracelets and placed it over the cuff of his left arm. Expectantly, the huntress held out the other one as well but Shadow gently closed her fist, whispering three simple words that sparked the greatest amount of emotion Rouge had ever felt: "I love you."

With wide, tear-brimmed eyes, the bat looked straight into Shadow's ruby-mimicking eyes, not believing what he just told her, but somehow her mouth functioned without her brain even comprehending what words it let loose.

"I love you too."

These words lingered in the air, feeling like a warm breeze. He had brought up his emotions, and she had returned them just as well, maybe even more.

The wind blew gently, ruffling the clothes of Rouge, and the ebony and crimson fur of Shadow. A full moon shone brightly upon the two, making this single, loving moment feel even more special and majestic than anyone could comprehend.

Without another word, the now openly crying huntress flung herself into her secret love's arms, fully embracing him, an embrace which he gladly returned.

The two stayed like that for a full minute, enjoying the majesty of the emotion called love, before Rouge moved away slightly, looking deep into Shadow's eyes, blood red eyed which were usually cold and unforgiving, but which were now loving and warm.

Moving closer to his warm face, the albino bat slowly closed her moist eyes as she tilted her head to the left.

In turn, the dark hedgehog, holding his beautiful princess, also slowly shut his eyes and tilted his head to the right, coming closer and closer to the moist and tender lips he so desired to consciously taste.

With a single, short breath from Rouge, the two set of lips made full, passionate, but soft impact.

For Shadow, this was his first real kiss, so no amount of words could describe the emotion going through him at the moment. It was like he was in heaven, if that was even possible. He had never experienced the sweet and bountiful taste that the lips of a woman such as Rouge beheld, and of course, it was a very nice experience.

Rouge on the other hand, had kissed other males her own age before, but it was never like this. It was never so intense and passionate, yet so soft and delicate at the same time. Men always desired the huntress' physical beauty, without getting to know her first, but Shadow was so different. He cared for her as a person, and that's what intensified the kiss the two were currently sharing.

Seconds passed like hours, the sweet and passionate moment never seemed to end.

Then, faster than a heartbeat, Shadow slowly broke the kiss, slowly opening his eyes to look at Rouge.

In turn, the huntress slowly opened her eyes as well and smiled when she laid eyes upon the warm, loving gaze Shadow was giving her at the moment.

Breaking the peaceful and majestic silence, but not at all in a way the ultimate life form would have minded, Rouge's delicate voice traveled through the air, "I guess the all-powerful ultimate life form does have a weakness after all."

The dark hedgehog smiled, "I've always had a weakness," he replied, "From the second I laid my eyes upon you, I knew that you would be my greatest weakness, and my greatest strength."

Sighing dreamily, the huntress slipped back into the warm embrace of her dark hero, putting her head against his strong but fluffy chest. Her ears flattened in relaxation as another soft sigh escaped her lips.

"You know," she whispered, "From the moment you gave me the Painite, I knew I needed to tell you how I felt," she finished, pulling out the amber stone, which was on a string around her neck.

"I've wanted to tell you how I feel ever since I saw you," Shadow replied, "There was no doubt in my mind that you were the one."

"You never did tell me how you got this," Rouge replied, getting a little off-topic, pointing to the gem stone.

Shadow's eyes widened slightly.

_Flashback_

_A bright green flash of light illuminated the usually dark depths of the Globe Museum, the finest and largest museum on the face of the planet._

_Appearing in place of the light was a raven hedgehog with bloody red stripes. Looking around, he spotted a large display with a beautiful amber colored stone in the middle._

"_I bet she'll like this," he said out loud._

_With one swift move, the hedgehog reeled back his fist, punched the glass in, and snatched the mineral from its housing._

_Shrugging his shoulders and stuffing the rock in his quills, Shadow pulled out his Chaos Emerald and summoned its powers forth._

"_Chaos Control!"_

_End Flashback_

"Umm," Shadow said unsurely, "You don't need to know that just quite yet."

"Oh," Rouge replied, looking down slightly, "Well, am I allowed to take my new prize with me to bed tonight?"

"Why would you want to sleep with a rock?" Shadow asked, scratching his head.

The female bat sweat-dropped, "I wasn't talking about the stone," she said, grabbing onto Shadow's had, "I was talking about you."

"Oh!" Shadow replied, rather surprised, "Are you sure?"

The bat leaned in and smiled seductively, "_Very _sure."

The dark hedgehog gulped slightly as Rouge stuffed the Painite back under her shirt and ran inside with the ultimate life form in her grasp.

-

"This is awkward," Shadow said, rather unsure of the current situation.

Yes, he was in Rouge's bed, a feat which would've earned him high-fives from at least a hundred other men, including Sonic, but it didn't seem right. Hadn't they just had their first kiss?

The bat was also in the bed, laying right beside her new-found love, staring lovingly at him.

A few seconds of silence passed before Rogue reached over and turned out the light, "Goodnight Shadow."

Shadow relaxed slightly but immediately tensed up again when he felt Rouge's warm body touching his own. It became even worse when the bat's arm found its way across his muscular chest.

A few minutes of tensed muscles passed before Shadow relaxed again, slowly embracing his lovely lady around the shoulder and giving her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight Rouge."

Author's Note/Grave News- I'm very disappointed and sorry to say this but due to recent circumstances, my updates will become less frequent then they are already. Simply too many problems that need my attention has risen, which has also caused me making the difficult choice of slashing the numbers of chapters in this story from forty to thirty. Once again, I am very sorry for this, but fear not, for I will not simply abandon this story, it shall be finished.


	12. Dream Fulfilled

Chapter 12

Early, rosy fingered dawn slowly crept across into the previously darkened bedroom in Club Rouge, barely illuminating two familiar faces. The ebony and crimson hedgehog was the first one to stir, his ruby red eyed slowly blinking open. Looking around, the hero realized exactly where he was…and who was beside him.

With a lazy turn of his head, Shadow smiled when he stared straight into the peaceful and beautiful face of the still sleeping Rouge.

Adjusting his weight a little, Shadow retracted his left arm from the bat, pulling the covers from his but making sure he wouldn't disturb the resting huntress.

Hopping out of the large bed, the dark hedgehog yawned before taking one final look at his newly discovered love. With a small smile creeping onto his muzzle, Shadow leaned back in and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, but one which was enough to cause her to stir.

Turquoise eyes slowly opened, eyelashes fluttering. Rouge yawned before realizing Shadow was right in front of her. With a smile, the bat pulled him into a hug, giving him a long juicy kiss on his moist and spicy lips.

Shadow smiled through the kiss and wrapped his arms around the bat, pulling her out of the bed and holding her close to his own body, literally cradling her.

"Good morning, Mon Cheri," Shadow said softly.

Rouge smiled and nuzzled into his chest fur, "Good morning, my love."

"Out of all the people, you are the most precious to me," Shadow whispered in her ear, making the bat giggle.

"My, my Shadow," Rouge replied, beaming at him, "When did you become such a gentlemen?"

Shadow smiled in return, "Since I devoted myself to you."

The bat sighed dreamily and leaned up, giving Shadow another kiss.

She was like his drug. He couldn't get enough of her sweet and bountiful flavor; she made him feel wanted and happy. Love was so new for Shadow, well this kind of love, he had never experienced any form of love beyond the brother-sister relationship he had with Maria.

DING DONG

Shadow's little patch of heaven abruptly came to an end when the doorbell rang, causing Rouge to break their lip-lock and jump from the ultimate life form's arms.

"Who is that?" Shadow questioned, "It must be nine in the morning."

Rouge simply shrugged in reply and hurried downstairs to open the door, with Shadow loyally following her down.

After passing the still shut down Omega on the way and reaching the door, Rouge slowly opened it to reveal…

"Everybody?" Shadow asked in shock.

"Well," Rouge rephrased for her dark love, trying to sound kinder, "What are you all doing here?" she finished asking because of the fact that sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Amber were all standing in front of her door step.

"We just came to congratulate you," Sonic explained, stepping into the club, followed by his girlfriend, Knuckles, and Amber.

"Congratulate me on what?" Shadow asked, slightly annoyed at the blue one's presence.

Sonic stopped in mid-stride and turned around to smile at his counter part, "To your admittance of course," he whispered audibly enough for everyone to hear, with a sly smile on his face.

"What admittance?" Rouge questioned, slowly closing the door.

"Your admittance of love, of course," Amy explained dreamily.

Shadow almost choked on his own saliva at the pink hedgehog's words, "What?"

"How do you know about that?" Rouge asked.

Sonic smirked and hitched a thumb towards the shut down Omega, "My little robotic buddy over there informed me of everything whenever I asked him to."

Shadow's ruby red eyes widened, slightly because of the fact that he could realize what was happening so easily and slightly because of the fact that he got the final E-Series to do what he wanted to without protest.

"Why did Omega listen to you?" Shadow asked, half curious, half angry.

Sonic smiled and crossed his arms, "Now, now, why should I tell you that?"

"Because Sonic," Shadow explained, "If you don't, I'll rip your legs off!"

Sonic "tch-tch'd" and waved his index finger, "No need to get violent Shads, we all knew it was going to happen sooner or later, it was just a matter of time."

Shadow turned around and gave Amy, Knuckles, and Amber questioning looks. Of course, all three heroes caught the dark hedgehog's question and nodded.

The ultimate life form sighed slightly, "Great, everyone knew about how I loved her, right?"

The heroes all smiled and nodded in unison.

"Well," Amy piped up, "We should do something to celebrate you two coupling up!"

Rouge's eyes light up, "Yeah, that would be great!" she replied as she turned to Shadow, "Right Shady?"

Knuckles and Sonic snickered at Rouge calling Shadow by his pet name. Amy and Amber both frowned.

"Don't be mean Soniku," Amy scolded as she raised her finger.

"You be nice as well Knuxie," Amber added.

Knuckles and Sonic both jumped at their secret pet names as Shadow smirked, "Well, seems I'm not the only one who had to succumb to a female's pet calling."

Sonic and Knuckles both mustered a slight smile as they rubbed their heads in embarrassment.

"So," Sonic began, trying to change the subject, "What do ya'll want to do to celebrate?"

Amy put a finger to her chin in thought when a small smile crept to her lips, "How about a triple-date to the Red-Ruby Restaurant?" she suggested.

Rouge and Amber's eyes light up in excitement as Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles scratched their heads.

"What's that?" Sonic asked, clueless, just like the rest of the guys.

"It's only the most romantic, fancy, and expensive restaurant in Station Square!" Rouge yelled out.

"Great," Sonic replied sarcastically, with lowered eyelids, "And I suppose I'm the one that's going to pay huh?"

Shadow shrugged, "I don't have any money Sonic, so I guess you'll be doing me a favor today."

Knuckles nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I live on Angel Island Sonic; I don't have any cash either."

Sonic sighed, "Wonderful, you guys are going to drain the life, and the money from me!"

Shadow smirked, his ruby eyes flashing under the light of the hallway lamp, "What else were you going to do with all that money Sonic, buy your own chili dog factory?"

Sonic looked up with wide eyes, "I never thought about that!"

Amy rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and pulled on his arm, "No way Sonic, you're not buying a chili dog factory."

"But why not?" Sonic whined.

"Because I said so!" Amy replied sternly.

"Well, how much does a trip to this restaurant cost?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, that depends on how much you eat," Rouge replied, "Although the last time I went there, I must've spend about five hundred dollars."

Sonic's eyes popped out of his sockets at that last statement, "FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS!?"

"Calm down Sonic, "Knuckles coaxed, "How many people were there Rouge?" he asked.

Rouge pointed to herself, "Only me."

Knuckles amethyst eyes widened as well, "WHAT?"

Shadow simply folded his arms and smirked, eyeing Sonic, who was ripping the quills out of his head, "I'm glad that I'm not paying."

"Oh man, this is going to kill me," Sonic cried as he pulled a small wallet from a natural fold of fur on his calf, opening it.

Counting the money inside, Sonic gasped, "Only forty-three dollars?" he screamed as he turned to Amy, "Where did the rest of my money go?"

Amy smiled nervously, "Well…"

_Flashback_

_The loud sound of the shower could be heard, even through the wall and to the occupant who resided in it, Amy Rose._

"_I'm blue dubaldee dubaldi dubaldee dubaldie…"_

_The pink hedgehog growled slightly in aggravation, "It's bad enough that I can hear every drop of water hit the tile, but does he have to sing too?"_

"_I have a blue house with a blue window. Blue is the color of all that I wear. Blue are the streets and all the trees are too. I have a girlfriend and she is so blue. Blue are the people here that walk around. Blue like my Corvette it's standing outside. Blue are the words I say and what I think. Blue are the feeling that live inside me."_

_A vein appeared on the pink hedgehog's forehead. "MEN!" she screamed in frustration when suddenly something caught her eye, something that all women could spot by instinct, a wallet!_

_Now, Amy wasn't one to be greedy and look inside her boyfriend's wallet but who could resist!_

_Making sure Sonic wouldn't step out, Amy crept over to the small table the wallet was laying on and snatched it in one fluid motion. Opening the wallet up, her eyes sparkled at all the green pieces of paper filling the warm leather pouch in the money holster._

"_Oh my!" she yelped, grabbing ninety-five percent of the cash in the wallet and stuffing it in her dress. _

_Putting the wallet back where she found it, the hedgehog sat back down and began to daydream._

'_A new dress, new shoes, a golden necklace…'_

_End Flashback_

Shadow snickered as Amy told her tale, Knuckles laughed and rolled around on the floor, Rouge giggled, Amber laughed, and Sonic…just stood there.

"You took my money, my DeNiro's?" Sonic asked, a tear almost falling from his emerald eyes.

Amy rubbed her left arm, "Kind of…"

Sonic put a hand to his sweaty forehead, "Man, next time I'm hiding my wallet!"

"What do we do now?" Amber asked, "Sonic has no money."

Amy smiled, her eyes glistening, "Just leave that to me!"

-

"She can access my checking account, " Sonic mumbled in disbelief as he, Shadow, and Knuckles stood back and watched the females huddle close around a single ATM machine at the local bank, withdrawing Sonic's hard-earned money.

Knuckles patted his friend on the back, "Don't worry about it buddy, it's in their nature."

Sonic just huffed out of aggravation as his hedgehog counter-part beside him tapped his foot, "Are you ladies done yet?" he yelled.

"Just a minute," Rouge replied without turning away from the ATM.

-

"Alright, are we ready to go?" Amy asked as she stuffed a considerable amount of money in her pink purse.

Putting her hands to her hips, Amber sighed, "What's wrong with you guys?" she asked.

Sonic was leaning against a small bench, muttering some incoherent words, Knuckles was sleeping on the bench, and Shadow sat on a branch of the tree above the bench.

"Come on!" Amy shouted, bringing all three out of sleep, daze, and stupidity.

In a flash, the three males were in front of them and ready to go.

"How are we going to get there?" Shadow asked.

"Simple," Amber replied, "You can Chaos Control us there!"

"Good idea!" Rouge complimented.

Shadow sighed, "Very well, everyone hold onto me!"

Amy, Amber, Rouge, and Knuckles did what they were asked, but Sonic still stood there, his eyes vague and distant.

Shadow growled and fired a small Chaos Spear at the blue hedgehog, not strong enough to cause serious energy, but just powerful enough to awaken the hedgehog from his daze.

"Don't touch my wallet!" Sonic screamed.

Shadow sighed, "What a moron."

"Come on Sonic," Amy beckoned, "Let's go on our date!"

Rouge snapped her fingers, "Wait, what about getting properly dressed, none of us look fit to go in that restaurant!"

"Of course," Amber agreed, "Let's get dressed first!"

"Oh come on!" Shadow shouted, straying away from his usually calm personality.

"Alright, it's decided!" Amy announced.

"It is?" Knuckles questioned, "When was that?"

"Just now!" Amy snapped, motioning for Sonic to come over, which he did.

"Go ahead Shady," Rouge half-urged, half-ordered.

'This won't go well,' Shadow thought in the back of his mind.

"Chaos Control," the dark hedgehog yelled as the entire group disappeared in a flash of lime green light.

Author's Note- Will the guys survive this triple date to the most elegant restaurant to Station Square? Will Sonic once again gain command over his financial life? Will Shadow finally be able to dance? Find out next chapter!


	13. The First Date

Author's Note- I'm really sorry to say this but the number of chapters have been cut down to twenty-four. Sorry for so much bad news, I feel like Sony. Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 13

In their current glamour and self-proclaimed goddess-like state, Rouge, Amy, and Amber seemed to pay very little attention to the three males sitting in a small and dark corner of the room, sulking like there was no tomorrow, even the usually collected and calm Shadow.

"It's been two hours," Sonic moaned, leaning his spiked head against the wall.

Knuckles drowsily nodded at the hedgehog's statement and wiped some drool from his bottom lip.

Shadow merely had his arms crossed, but was tapping his left index finger against his bicep in slight irritation.

"Oh boys," Amy called, getting the male's attention, "We're ready!"

"Finally!" Sonic proclaimed, laying his grass-green hues upon the three females. When he saw what was standing before him however, his eyes shrunk to the size of dots.

Knuckles' attention was also caught by the new look of the females.

"Whoa," was the only thing the echidna could muster.

Even Shadow's eyes widened slightly, especially when he saw Rouge.

The bat's hair was perfectly parted and curled at the tips, giving her face an even more mystifying look. As for clothes, the huntress had decided to go with a strapless black dress that smoothened out and showed her natural curves perfectly. Not to mention practically half of her bosom was exposed, much to the ultimate life form's liking of course. With dark red heels on, and red eye shadow, Rouge, in Shadow's eyes, looked like the most seductive, yet most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes upon.

Placing a hand on her hip playfully, the bat smiled, "Do you like what you see, Shadow?"

As for Amy Rose, as Sonic observed, she was currently wearing a dark blue tank top that exposed some of her now matured female "assets". That was the very first thing the hedgehog observed. Moving down, Amy was wearing an extremely short white skirt, one which barely reached below her calves, and gave everyone that dared a glance a great look at the rose hedgehog's perfect legs. With the clanking of white heels and the flashes of blue eye shadow, the female approached her boyfriend.

"Are you ready to go Sonic?" she asked, flickering her eyelashes a little.

Knuckles, the last of the group, was in a sort of vegetative state at the moment. Amber, his wife, was currently wearing a short pink mini-skirt with a light red tank top, giving the echidna the most perfect view of the female he could get without getting indecent. Clanking blue heels sounded on the floor as Amber approached her husband.

"Are you ready to depart, love?" the second ultimate life form asked.

Swallowing lumps in their throats the size of dodge balls, the three heroes all responded at once, "Of course!"

With a smile, Knuckles walked up to Amber and hooked his arm with hers, "You look beautiful, my love."

Amber giggled slightly at the echidna's compliment, "Why thank you Knuxie!"

Knuckles blushed a cherry red at the mention of his nickname, but Sonic and Shadow were probably too busy to notice anyway.

"Stunning," was the one word Sonic could muster before he gave Amy a soft kiss on her lips, "You look amazing."

Amy smiled back, "Just as you always have and always will."

"What do you think?" Rouge asked as Shadow walked up to her.

"You're…gorgeous Rouge," Shadow replied, with so much emotion it stunned the bat momentarily before she smiled again.

Gently lip-locking with his new found love, Shadow called to the others, "Are we ready?" he asked, his body already beginning to glow with Rouge clinging onto his body.

The rest of the date group nodded and sprang to Shadow's side in an instant.

"Chaos Control," Shadow whispered before disappearing along with everyone else.

-

"Welcome Miseur, to the Red Ruby Restaurant," a Falcon with a French accent welcomed as Shadow, Rouge, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Amber stepped into the luxurious restaurant.

"A table for six please," Sonic said politely.

The falcon nodded with a smile and motioned for the group to follow them.

Upon passing a small bar, multiple tables, and a dance floor, the six sat in a small booth just big enough for all of them. Shadow sat on the outside, with Rouge to his left, Amy to her left, Sonic to her left, Knuckles to his left, and Amber on the other end.

"Whoa," Sonic exclaimed in admiration of a chandelier hanging over them, "This place in bangin'!"

"It is beautiful," Shadow added before looking at Rouge, "But not as beautiful as you Rouge."

Rouge sighed romantically and leaned in to kiss the hedgehog, an invitation which he gladly accepted.

Amy sighed with her head in her hands, "Newfound love."

"Amy," Sonic responded, "We've only been going out for less than a week, we're new too!"

"I know," Amy responded with a sigh, "But they're newer than us!"

Knuckles smacked his forehead, "Oh boy."

Sonic smirked and hiked a thumb towards Knuckles and Amber, "They're the ones that are old and married."

Silence suddenly fell upon the table, Rouge and Shadow even broke their kiss.

Sonic had said the wrong thing…

Amber's face seemed to darken in an instant, her brows furrowed, her eyes ignited into a fiery and fierce pair of embers.

"Take cover," Knuckles advised Sonic before ducking under the table.

But it was too late…

In a flash, Amber grabbed Sonic and lifted him high up into the air.

"HOW DARE YOU! I AM NOT OLD! IN FACT, I LOOK LIKE I'M STILL TWENTY YEARS OLD YA LITTLE SHIT!" Amber screamed in his face.

Everyone in the Restaurant stopped and looked over to the golden hedgehog in shock.

With a large vein on the back of her head, Amber did a 180 and directed her fire towards them, "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS ASSWIPES!"

Shadow's eyes widened a little, "Damn."

Sonic slinked back a little after Amber turned back to him but still had the audacity to respond, "You are over fifty…"

Knuckles' eyes widened under the table, "Oh boy."

"I WAS IN CRYOGENIC STASIS FOR FIFTY YEARS YOU IGNORANT SON OF A"-

"May I take your orders?"

Everyone whirled to face a rather handsome-looking brown bat with sapphire-mimicking eyes.

Amber's smiling featured immediately returned as she dropped Sonic back into his seat, with Knuckles also reappearing back on the scene.

"My name is Brian, and I'll be your waiter for this evening," the brown bat introduced, eyeing Rouge slightly.

But of course, nothing goes on without the ultimate life form knowing.

'Oh yeah, I'll definitely enjoy myself tonight,' the dark hedgehog thought slyly, eyeing the Rouge-worshipping bat closely with his inferno-mimicking eyes.

Scanning over the small menu that was on the table prior to their arrival, Sonic thought for a moment before answering the waiter, "Yes, I'll have the Chili Dogs please."

Shadow snorted, "No surprise."

The sea-mimicking hedgehog looked at the darker one with a confused look on his face, "What?"

"You always eat Chili Dogs," Shadow responded with a gruff.

Sonic blinked, "No I don't."

Amy sighed heavily and interrupted before another inevitable fight would break out between the two rivals, "Shadow's right Sonic."

Amy's boyfriend looked at his lovely lady in complete shock, "You're siding with Shadow?"

"I'm not siding with anyone," Amy responded, obviously irritated, "But try to get something else than Chili Dogs this time, okay?"

The hero looked down slightly, as he was caste away by his own true love. No Chili Dogs? What the hell?

Oh well, a hedgehog has to do what a hedgehog has to do!

Picking up and scanning over the menu again, Sonic picked another food. With a smile, he placed the menu back down, "I'll have the Chili Cheese Fries!"

'I give up,' Amy thought as the bat wrote down the order.

"And you miss?" Brian asked Amber.

"It's Mrs.," Amber corrected politely, softly wrapping her hand around Knuckles'.

The brown bat smiled, "Pardon me, what would you like to eat and drink tonight?"

Having already decided on her order, Amber replied immediately, "Vile, please. And perhaps some water."

Brain jotted down the order and turned to Knuckles, "And you sir?"

"Just a basket of fruit and some water," the echidna replied.

Nodding a little unsurely at Knuckles' order and writing it down, Brain turned to Amy, who caught what he was about to ask and beat him to the punch, "I'll have the liver please."

Sonic's nose wrinkled up in disgust at the mention of that particular food, squishing his eyes shut, "Ewwww, how can you eat that stuff?"

"It's good for you," Amy replied calmly as Brain jotted the order down.

'Yeah, so is staying out of my wallet,' a disgruntled Sonic added in his mind.

Getting closer to the table, Brain leaned in towards Rouge and flashed a smile, "What would you like to dine on tonight, heavenly goddess?"

Rouge smiled, "That's so sweet."

"How cute," Amber added in.

"Such a gentlemen," Amy added with a sigh.

"What a suck up," was the only thing Sonic said.

"Loser," Knuckles quietly mumbled.

Shadow, did not make any verbal comment, but he did do something far worse. Since the dark hedgehog was right behind Rouge and out of her view, but just far enough out to be in the view of Brain, the dark hedgehog lifted his hand up and summoned a small Chaos Spear.

…Of course this caught the bat's attention.

Breaking his gaze from Rouge momentarily, Brain saw the dark look on the hedgehog's face accompanied by the Chaos Spear. Lifting his other arm up, Shadow slid his index finger across his throat menacingly, pointing to Brain afterwards.

Knowing full well he was edging into dangerous territory, Brain straightened back up and asked once again, much to Shadow's pleasure, "What would you like ma'am?"

Huffing slightly at the bat's new behavior, Rouge responded with, "Lobster", before turning back around to Shadow, who quickly let the Chaos Spear in his hand disappear before the gorgeous bat could see it.

"And you sir?" Brian asked, still a little unsure of directing a question at Shadow.

Without breaking Rouge's loving gaze, Shadow replied, "Steak."

Nodding, the bat hurried off quickly to fetch the orders.

-

Shadow and Rouge were caught in their own little word, a place were outside interruptions could bring them absolutely no dismay.

His burning ruby red eyes.

Her sparkling emerald orbs.

The two seemed mixed together in perfect harmony.

Edging closer towards his love, Shadow leaned in for a soft and gentle kiss, one which the bat gladly returned.

-

"Wow, look at them go at it," Sonic exclaimed in amazement at Shadow and Rouge's current make-out session.

"They're perfect for each other, aren't they?" Amy asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah," Amber and Knuckles replied.

Sonic slowly turned to his echidna companion with a questioning look. Knuckles just shrugged, "Hey, what can I say, love is such a wonderful thing."

'So much for the nail-tough Knuckles,' Sonic thought, 'Being married has softened him up.'

-

"Here are your orders," Brian said slowly, keeping one eye on Shadow.

Everyone replied with a handful of "Thanks", except Shadow of course.

-

"Damn, that was goooooooooooood!" Sonic exclaimed, stretching a little.

Knuckles nodded enthusiastically, tossing the last piece of an Apple in his mouth.

"So what do we do now?" Amber asked, placing her fork down on her empty plate.

Rouge smiled at the group, "Let's dance."

"Whoo, hell yeah!" Sonic shouted, grabbing Amy's hand and dragging her to the dance floor, with Amy happily obliging to the hedgehog's wishes.

Knuckles also took Amber's hand, but slower than the over-enthusiastic Sonic and lead his lady to the dance floor.

Rouge began to stand up but noticed Shadow's hesitation, "What's wrong Shadow?"

"I can't dance," Shadow replied, ashamed of that fact.

"Why not?" Rouge inquired, scooting over to the hedgehog's side.

"I've never done it before," Shadow mumbled, refusing to make eye-contact with Rouge.

The bat smiled sweetly and pulled on her lover's hand, "Don't worry, "I'll teach you!"

A little unsure, Shadow stood up and followed Rouge to the dance floor, which was now playing a very slow song.

_I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind,_

Shadow noticed Knuckles and even the hyper-fueled Sonic and calmed down and were gently dancing with Amber and Amy.

Leading Shadow to the middle of the dance floor, Rouge gently lead his right hand into her own, and placed his left hand on her hip, with her wrapping her left hand around his neck. Then, slowly beckoning him, Shadow unsurely began swaying from side to side, with his feet naturally adjusting with his movements.

"You're a natural," Rouge commented with a smile.

_I'm here without you baby, and I dream about you all the time._

"When I have a teacher as perfect as you, it's no surprise," Shadow responded quietly.

Rouge smiled softly and laid her head down upon his chest, "I could stay like this forever," she whispered.

"I as well, my love," Shadow whispered back.

_Now come on and clap your hands! _

"But I guess not," Rouge said a little disappointed as she and Shadow parted.

"Now what?" Shadow asked, but was quickly answered by Sonic, who jumped up behind him.

"It's the Cha Cha Slide Shadow!" Sonic responded.

"What's that?" Shadow inquired.

_Clap! Clap! Clap your hands! _

_You know how it goes, so let's get it started! To the right! To the right!_

Everyone on the dance floor quickly followed the instructions, moving to the right in perfect unison. Shadow, a little unsure, began mimicking Sonic, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, and Amber, who were all beside him.

'I didn't know Amber could do this,' Shadow thought.

_To the left!_

Shadow went to the left like everyone else.

_Take it back now ya'll!_

Moving along with everyone else, Shadow stepped back.

_One hop this time!_

Shadow jumped forward, along with everyone else.

_Right foot left stomp!_

_Left foot left stomp!_

Shadow stomped with both his shoes as instructed.

_Charlie Brown! Charlie Brown!_

Shadow paused, "What?"

-

After about half an hour of the Cha Cha Slide, everyone was completely exhausted at their table, especially Shadow, since he ended up using his air shoes to do ridiculously high flips during the part of Hopping and practically doing the Charlie Brown ten feet above everyone else, earning claps from everyone on the dance floor.

"Those were some sweet moves you pulled Shadow, I could never have done that!" Sonic complimented.

Shadow smirked, "Of course they were, I could out-dance you any day."

Amy's eyes widened slightly, "Oh boy…"

Without one word, Sonic sprang up and grabbed Shadow, running to the dance floor.

"Let's rock," were Sonic's only words.

_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!_

And so Shadow and Sonic continued their furious dance-off into the early hours of morning.


	14. Sonic and Amy's Engagement

Authors, Note- Um, yeah, tweny-two chapters now. I'm really sorry, it won't be cut down anymore. I promise.

Chapter 14

"I know it seems early, doesn't it?" a cobalt blue hedgehog asked an ebony and crimson one.

The two heroes were currently located in a small café in Station Square, seated in two brown chairs, since Sonic asked Shadow for help on a very important subject.

Putting his hands in his head, Sonic sighed, his coffee slowly exhausting heat next to him.

"That," Shadow began, crossing his arms, "Would be an understatement Sonic; you've only been going out for two weeks."

"I know," Sonic replied wearily, "But what am I suppose to do?"

"Wait a little while," Shadow replied simply, taking a sip of his coffee, another thing he had learned to like over time.

"But I'm so sure of it," Sonic responded, sitting up straight again, "Besides, we both are at legal age.

"Barely," Shadow replied with a huff, "She just turned eighteen and you're nineteen."

"So what?" Sonic responded, "We love each other and that's all that matters, right?"

"Hmph, I suppose so," Shadow replied thoughtfully.

"And I know we're both ready," Sonic added.

Shadow's eyes became lost in thought for a moment before he responded again, "But Sonic, this is not something to be taken lightly, this is marriage, after all."

"I realize that Shadow," Sonic snapped, "So are you going to help me or not?"

Shadow uncrossed his arms and smirked, "I might as well, since Amy took Rouge on a shopping spree, I have nothing better to do today."

"Great!" Sonic yelled, jumping from his seat, "Let's roll!"

Nodding, the ultimate life form placed some money on the table and followed Sonic into the hustling and bustling city of Station Square, in the search of…

…an engagement ring.

-

"How about this one?" Rouge asked, posing in front of a beautiful pink hedgehog, wearing a bright orange dress.

"I don't think it goes well with your eyes," Amy responded truthfully on the fact that Rouge was wearing black shorts.

"I guess you're right," the bat responded, running back into the changing room and changing back to her original outfit for the day, consisting of blue pants and a green tank top.

"Where should we go next?" Amy asked, walking out of the store with Rouge.

"How about the electronic store?" Rouge asked her friend, "We could check out the new CD's there."

Nodding, Amy and Rouge sprinted into the new store.

-

"This place seems right," Sonic commented on the jewelry store he and Shadow just entered.

"So go ahead and pick one," Shadow ordered.

Nodding at his friend, Sonic walked over to the section where the rings were and began looking at them. Shadow followed him, occasionally browsing through the other things the store had to offer.

Stopping in front of the display, Sonic's grass green eyes began scanning over the wide selection the store had to offer him.

"This one seems nice," Sonic commented.

Shadow looked over the hedgehog's shoulder to see him staring at a large golden ring with a blue sapphire in the middle of it.

The dark hedgehog shrugged, "I might not be an expert on these things Sonic, but I do think an engagement ring is supposed to have a diamond on it."

Sonic blinked, "So this one won't do?"

"Probably not," Shadow replied, standing up straight again.

Cursing slightly, Sonic began scanning over the rings again.

Shadow rolled his eyes and went to the information counter, where he was greeted by a rather beautiful looking white hedgehog with alluring blue eyes.

Looking up at the approaching Shadow, she blushed slightly.

'My, my, look at that hottie!'

"Excuse me miss?" Shadow asked, "I need help on finding an engagement ring."

'He's taken? That's just my luck!'

Shaking off her thoughts, the female answered back, "What kind would you like for your lovely lady sir?"

Shadow's eyes widened slightly, "It's not for me," he replied, hiking a thumb towards Sonic, "It's for my…acquaintance."

Sonic ran up to the counter and stood beside Sonic, "Yes, we really need a ring!"

'What the?'

"Oh," the hedgehog said with a smile, "So they've finally allowed same-sex marriages again, good for you!"

Shadow and Sonic both blinked, looked at each other and blinked, and looked back to the lady.

"Um, you've got the wrong idea lady," Sonic replied slowly, "We both have girlfriends."

The attendant nodded understandingly before Shadow spoke again.

"And if I was gay, I'd like to think I can do better than him," Shadow said, looking at Sonic and then back to the female.

"Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sonic asked, looking back towards Shadow.

"Nothing," Shadow replied, walking back off towards the ring section.

Shaking his head to clear out the previous event, Sonic faced the attendant again, "Anyway, I need an engagement ring…for my girlfriend, not for him," Sonic explained, pointing at Shadow.

"Yes, of course," the female replied, going through a small door and towards Sonic, who was currently mentally checking her out.

'Good golly miss molly!'

But then, remembering Amy, Sonic shook the thought out of his head and followed the attendant back to the ring section.

"What kind would you like sir?" the female asked.

"I don't know, to be honest," Sonic replied, "I just need one that will make a girl fall off her feet."

"Ah," the girl replied, grabbing a ring with a red price tag from the display, "How about this one?"

Taking the ring from the hedgehog, Sonic examined the price tag first.

'Ten thousand dollars!?!?!'

Without even acknowledging the ring, Sonic gave it back to the attendant, "How about one that will take her breath away?"

-

Meanwhile, Amy and Rouge were currently listening to a song on the free trial version of the song "Unfaithful".

"…I'm unfaithful and it kills him inside," the two females sang along happily.

…And after being booted from the store for disrupting the peace, Amy and Rouge decided to head over to Hot Topic.

"I don't know Rouge," Amy said unsurely, staring at the store, "This place always freaks me out a little."

Rouge laughed, "Don't worry Amy, I was too a few years ago, but these guys have some pretty cool stuff."

Nodding slightly, Amy followed Rouge into the store.

It was dark, a little too dark for Amy's taste. Skulls and weird voodoo things littered the entire store.

"Uh, Rouge?" Amy asked her friend, who was looking at a remote controlled severed plastic hand.

"What Amy?" Rouge replied, taking a look at a stuffed skeleton.

"I'm not really comfortable in here." Amy said shyly.

Sighing, Rouge grabbed one last item and headed to the counter, with Amy close behind.

At the counter, a gothic female squirrel greeted them.

"Hate."

Amy blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Suffering," the squirrel added.

"Can I purchase this remote controlled fart machine please?"

With a quick, "Life is pointless" reply, the squirrel put the item in a bag as Rouge handed her some money.

Handing Rouge her change and her bag, the bat turned around as Amy waved to the squirrel, "Bye."

"Hell, sweet hell."

Back outside the store, much to Amy's relief, the pink hedgehog eyed her friend, "Why did you buy that thing?"

Rouge shrugged, "I'm planning on using it on Shadow."

Amy laughed, "Good idea, make sure it's when he's trying to be cool and mysterious, that'll be embarrassing!"

-

Putting his head in his gloved hands, Sonic huffed, "This is hopeless."

After going through about ten different rings, the hero had called it quits and was sitting on a bench outside of the store.

"No luck, huh?"

Looking to the side slightly, Sonic acknowledged Shadow, who took a seat beside him.

"I just don't know what to do Shadow," Sonic complained, "I can't find a ring good enough…and cheap enough for Amy."

Shadow smirked slightly and pulled out a blue velvet box, "I'm getting really tired of saving your ass all the time, moron."

Sonic jumped at the sight of the box, "Where did you get this?"

Shadow leaned back and handed the box over to the cobalt hedgehog, "It caught my eye when we first entered the store, so I grabbed it and paid when you weren't looking."

Sonic opened his mouth, about to thank the hedgehog next to him when another thought popped into his head, "Wait a minute," Sonic exclaimed, jumping up, "You had me do all that searching for nothing!"

Shadow shrugged, "Of course I did, now just open the box and see if the ring suits your needs."

Sonic nodded and opened the miniature container, his eyes brightening up at the sight of the object it held.

-

_5 Hours Later_

"Oh, this is soooooooo exciting!" Amy exclaimed as she handed a brown weasel a ticket, which he tore and then gave back to her.

Sonic smiled, also handing the weasel his ticket, "I knew you would like it Amy."

Taking his lovely lady by the hand and looking up at a sign, Sonic smiled a little.

_Welcome to the Station Square Baseball Stadium_

Amy knocked the hero out of his daydream by childishly tugging in his arm, leading the hedgehog into the crowd, all streaming towards their seats in time for the start of the game.

"What seat are we in?" Amy asked, scanning over the large stadium.

"A1 and A2," Sonic declared proudly.

Amy's mouth dropped, "Front row seats, how did you get those?"

Sonic gave his girlfriend a toothy grin, "I am a hero after all!"

Smiling back, Amy grabbed Sonic's hand again and lead him down towards their seats.

-

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now half time!"_

Amy sighed and leaned back against her seat, "We're winning six to three; I hope our team can keep this up!"

Sonic smiled nervously, swallowing a dry lump in his throat, "Yeah."

Concern overtook Amy's features as she leaned in on her boyfriend, "Are you all right Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog nodded, grasping the velvet ring box in his furry pocket.

As the people around them began piling back in their seats, the booming voice of the announcer once again rang across the stadium.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, the second half of the game will begin shortly, but before we do, we would like to pay tribute to one special person, asking another the question of a life time."_

Amy smiled, "Aw, I love it when they do this!"

On the big screen display, for all the people to see, the camera sprang to life and began racing over the crowd.

"I wonder who it'll be." Amy asked herself as she carefully observed the camera.

The pink hedgehog's mind suddenly stopped when her eyes were fixed upon her own…which meant she was looking at herself…which meant she was the one on the camera…which meant…

Turning around slightly, Amy's eyes fell upon Sonic, her Sonic, kneeing before her, with an open velvet box containing the most beautiful ring she had ever seen before.

A finely cut twenty-four karat gold ring topped of with three diamonds in the center, with the center one being slightly larger than the ones on its right and left.

"Amy Rose," Sonic began, his voice echoing across the stadium, with every player, reporter, and spectator watching intently.

Amy's breath got caught in her throat. There was no way. He wouldn't.

"Will you marry me?"

A sudden and complete hush fell over the crowd, Amy's eyes never leaving Sonic.

Was this true? Wasn't it just a dream, a dream she had dreamt a thousand times in the past? No, this was real. Sonic the Hedgehog, her hero, her savior, the lover of her life, was down on one knee, proposing to her.

Sonic gulped down a dry lump in his throat. Why was she hesitating?

The crowd did not move or even make one sound.

Suddenly, as if snapping from some trance, Amy's eyes brightened up as she sprang upon Sonic, her lips fiercely pressing against his own.

The crowd cheered loudly as the camera followed the entire event.

Parting her lips from his, Amy brushed a bang of pink hair from her face and smiled, "Yes."

The crowd once again erupted into a frenzy as the two engaged hedgehog lip-locked once again.

Author's Note- Well, how do you think I did on the proposal scene? Too short, too long? Too descriptive, too vague? Honest and valid opinions please.

As for the Hot Topic thing…Oh come on! Don't tell me you've never thought that store was freaky as hell! You think it, I say it.


	15. Amy's Dream Wedding

Chapter 15

One Month Later

Sonic, clad in a black velvet tuxedo with a white undershirt and black shoes, along with black pants, paced around nervously, perspiration beginning to show on his brow out of the pure anxiety,excitement and fear of the forthcoming event, his marriage.

Shadow was leaning against the wall of the small room, eying his friend, who continued to pace.

Sonic stopped momentarily and faced Shadow, "Are my quills okay?"

The ultimate life form rolled his eyes, "What were my previous answers the past ten times you asked?"

"Yes?" Sonic responded , half asking and half telling.

Shadow nodded slightly, before tugging at his own black tuxedo, which Rouge made him wear, much to his dismay.

_Flashback_

"_Rouge," Shadow complained, "Why the hell do I have to wear a black suit if my fur is already black?"_

"_I'm tired of hearing you complain," Rouge shot back, "You'll wear that to the wedding, or I will personally see to it that Omega dumps all the steaks and coffee at the house into the trash."_

_End Flashback_

"She always gets me with that one," Shadow mumbled while rubbing his chin.

"Shadow," Sonic called out, getting the dark hedgehog's attention, "Are my quills okay?"

-

"Oh Amy, I'm so excited!" Rouge squealed as she handed her pink-furred friend a bouquet of flowers.

"I am too Rouge," Amy responded, "I can't believe he asked me so quickly though!"

"You know Sonic," Rouge said, dusting off her own red dress that all the brides-maids were wearing, which were Rouge, Amber and Vanilla, "Everything goes fast with him."

The pink hedgehog sighed dreamily, "I know, but I can't believe that I'm getting married today, someone pinch me!"

Cream, who was arranging her own set of flowers just happened to catch that comment, and being the cute, adorable, innocent child she was, gladly obliged.

"Ow! Cream, I didn't mean that literally!" Amy screamed.

"Sorry Miss Amy."

-

"Are my quills okay?"

"Sonic," Shadow growled through grit teeth, "If you ask me that one more time I'm going to rip them out!"

The blue hedgehog shrunk back a little at the threat, "Sorry."

The fire in Shadow's eyes died down as he directed his gaze towards the door to the room, "Where are Tails and Knuckles, they have the rings."

Sonic shrugged, "Beats me."

The dark hedgehog slapped a gloved hand against his head, "Sonic, this is your wedding,you have to care!"

"They'll show up," Sonic exclaimed confidently, plopping down into a small chair, "They always do."

_30 Minutes Later_

"Or maybe not," Sonic stated, contradicting that one from half an hour ago, "Maybe we should go find them?"

Shadow stood up from his crouched position against the wall, "Alright, let's go."

With those words, the two allied hedgehogs ran out of the small room in search of Knuckles and Tails, who held the wedding rings.

-

Unconsciously activating his hover shoes, Shadow skidded around a small corner and almost ran into a very stressed-looking waitress. Spinning slightly to avoid the female fox, Shadow quickened his pace slightly. Cutting around another corner, the ultimate life form stopped when he heard a faint sound, almost in-audible to the normal ear.

Looking over his shoulder, Shadow caught the form of the waitress he had encountered a second earlier turn around the corner from where he came.

'It wasn't her,' he thought.

Directing his ruby eyes towards a door on his left that was only slightly open, Shadow approached it and simply tapped the wooden from to open it.

...The second he saw what was laying inside the room, his eyes ignited in anger.

There, Knuckles and Tails sat in the dimly light room in front of a TV, playing a racing game.

"I told you that you shouldn't have picked Luigi Tails!" Knuckles taunted.

"No fair Knuckles," The young fox shot back, "Bowser's so big that I can't even ram him off the stage!"

"Why do you think I picked him?" Knuckles questioned.

Suddenly, much to the two's dismay, the screen went dark.

"Hey,"Tails shouted out, "What gives?"

"I will give you a beating if you two don't get off your asses right now!" a harsh voice from behind the two shouted.

Turning around to see the one standing behind them, Tails let loose a small shriek while Knuckles simply cursed, "Shit, what time is it Tails?"

The orange fox looked down at his watch, "One-thirty," he replied.

Immediately, the echidna jumped up, "The wedding starts in an hour!"

"Holy SHIT!' the young eight year-old shouted, running out of the room.

Knuckles and Shadow both watched him go before the dark hedgehog slowly turned to the fiery warrior, "Who taught him how to talk like that?"

A bead of sweat ran down Knuckles' back before he shrugged nonchalantly, "Beats the hell out of me."

"Point proven," Shadow scoffed.

Knuckles laughed nervously before pulling out the two wedding rings he was holding, "Time to go Shadow!"

Grabbing the ultimate life form by his arm, the echidna dragged him back to whence they both came, to "save" the wedding.

-

"It's about time you guys showed up!" Sonic scolded both Knuckles and Tails.

"Sorry Sonic," Knuckles said with a small smile while handing his blue companion the rings.

"Mister Sonic," a blue squirrel interrupted, "It's time."

Nodding slightly, Sonic looked at Shadow one final time, "Are my quills okay?"

-

One punch, a black eye, and some miracle make-up later, Sonic was standing at the altar with Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails behind him.

Practically everyone in Station Square was attending the wedding, including the Chaotix, who were seated in the front row.

Gulping down a gallon of saliva, Sonic took a deep breath as the orchestra music started. On cue, the entire audience immediately looked over their shoulders. A small cream-colored rabbit girl, no more than the age of seven, entered first with a basket of flower pedals in her hands, softly tossing them to her right and left as she walked down the aisle.

Smiling at Cream, Sonic motioned for the small girl to stand on the left side of the priest. Nodding in response, the rabbit girl made her way up the steps and stood where Sonic motioned her to.

Redirecting his emerald eyes back to the end of the aisle, Sonic's breath got caught in his throat. The first thing he saw was white, then pink.

Amy Rose was walking down the aisle, her arm linked with her brown-furred hedgehog father, whom Sonic had met prior to the wedding. Behind the Rose girl walked Rouge, Amber,and Vanilla.

The moment seemed to last an eternity, with Amy walking so slow towards her finance. Finally, the pink hedgehog lifted her wedding dress and began ascending the small steps, with her father un-linking their arms and heading back down to the audience to take his seat next to his wife, who was a perfect mirror image of Amy, save for the sapphire eyes.

Smiling at Sonic, with him returning the favor, Amy softly linked her hands with his own, as the priest began to speak.

The final piece of the puzzle arrived when Tails, bearing a small red pillow with two golden rings sitting on them entered the room, presenting them to his friend and mentor, Sonic.

Ruffing the fox's hair, Sonic whispered, "Thanks little buddy," before taking them and sliding one onto Amy's finger, with the rose hedgehog doing the same to him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

-

"Do you, Sonic T. Hedgehog take Amy Rose to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest finally asked.

"I do," Sonic responded, smiling at his wife.

Turning slightly, the priest spoke again, "And do you, Amy Rose, take Sonic the Hedgehog to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Taking a deep breath, Amy responded, "I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the priest concluded as the two hedgehogs lip-locked.

The entire crowd stood and clapped, cheering for Station Square's newlyweds.

-

"PARTY TIME!" Vector shouted throughout the ball room as the DJ started playing the music, which resulted in everyone immediately dancing.

The festivities were oh so grand. Tails got to dance with the lovely new Mrs. Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic and Shadow had another dance-off, much to the girls' dismay.

Rouge, of course, had made the mistake of letting Shadow drink some alcohol, the result being a race between a drunk ultimate life form and a tuxedo-wearing super-sonic hedgehog.

Even Espio lightened up a little, eventually dancing with Rouge, Amy, and Amber, while their three respective male partners grumbled on the side-lines.

Charmy and Tails ended up getting into a small tuffle over who got to dance with Cream, one which the wasted ultimate one easily solved by telling the DJ to put on the "Cha Cha Slide", so everyone could dance with whomever they chose.

_-_

"Are you sure you guys will be fine?" Rouge asked, slightly concerned over the fact that Amy and Sonic were heading on their Honeymoon already. She, Sonic, Amy, and Shadow were currently at the Station Square Airport, seeing the two Newlyweds off.

"Don't worry about us," Sonic assured, lifting up two suitcases, "We'll be just fine."

"Yeah," Amy added, "Besides, I heard Hawaii is one of the safest places on the planet!"

"But still," Rouge contradicted, "Shadow could just Chaos Control you guys over there!"

The dark hedgehog, who was laying on a bench, quietly mumbled, "I can't feel my head."

Rolling her eyes, Rouge looked back over at her two friends hopefully.

"Nah," Sonic responded nonchalantly, "I think I would like to travel normal for once."

"And first class!" his wife added in.

"And first class," Sonic repeated.

"_Flight 5405 to Hawaii is now boarding."_

"That's us!" Amy exclaimed, tugging on Sonic's fur, "Let's go honey."

"Alright," Sonic managed to say before he was dragged along by the overly excited female, "See ya in a week Rouge!" Sonic called before the two turned around a corner.

Sighing, Rouge walked back over to Shadow and sat beside him, looking down upon him.

'I wonder if we would be able to get married as well.'

Author's Note- I know this one was a little shorter but I have absolutly no idea of how to write a wedding scene. Sorry, I am a guy after all and I'm not married yet. Hopefully I'll do better next time...

Anyway, I updated my profile on the Stories section to include info about "An Ultimate's Legacy" and my upcoming fic, "In the End", so check it out if you have time!

Until Next Time.


	16. Will You Marry Me?

Chapter 16

Life-giving rays lazily shone through a small window of the Station Square Cafe, giving the setting a Sunday-like atmosphere. At a small, two-people table, an ebony and crimson hedgehog sat across from a cobalt one.

"Exactly why did you call me here Shadow?" Sonic asked lazily while stirring his Coffee slightly.

"Must I always repeat myself to you," the other hedgehog snapped.

"It's not that you didn't already tell me," the sea-mimicking hero retorted, "It's just that I wasn't listening."

Sighing, Shadow leaned back in his seat, completely ignoring the cup of Coffee that was slowly cooling off in front of him, "I need you to help me like I helped you a few weeks ago, remember?"

The other hedgehog put a gloved finger to his chin, searching his mind for the memory his counter part was referring to.

_Flashback_

_I know it seems early, doesn't it?" a cobalt blue hedgehog asked an ebony and crimson one._

_The two heroes were currently located in a small café in Station Square, seated in two brown chairs, since Sonic asked Shadow for help on a very important subject._

_Putting his hands in his head, Sonic sighed, his coffee slowly exhausting heat next to him._

"_That," Shadow began, crossing his arms, "Would be an understatement Sonic; you've only been going out for two weeks."_

"_I know," Sonic replied wearily, "But what am I suppose to do?"_

"_Wait a little while," Shadow replied simply, taking a sip of his coffee, another thing he had learned to like over time._

"_But I'm so sure of it," Sonic responded, sitting up straight again, "Besides, we both are at legal age._

"_Barely," Shadow replied with a huff, "She just turned eighteen and you're nineteen."_

"_So what?" Sonic responded, "We love each other and that's all that matters, right?"_

"_Hmph, I suppose so," Shadow replied thoughtfully._

"_And I know we're both ready," Sonic added._

_Shadow's eyes became lost in thought for a moment before he responded again, "But Sonic, this is not something to be taken lightly, this is marriage, after all."_

"_I realize that Shadow," Sonic snapped, "So are you going to help me or not?"_

_Shadow uncrossed his arms and smirked, "I might as well, since Amy took Rouge on a shopping spree, I have nothing better to do today."_

"_Great!" Sonic yelled, jumping from his seat, "Let's roll!"_

_Nodding, the ultimate life form placed some money on the table and followed Sonic into the hustling and bustling city of Station Square, in the search of…_

…_an engagement ring._

_End Flashbacks_

Sonic smiled and snapped his fingers as the memory re-surfaced, "Ah, you mean you need help in finding an engagement ring, right?"

The dark hedgehog nodded in response, "I believe we're both ready, besides, it's like we're married already anyway."

The blue hedgehog leaned in with a mischievous grin, "Really, would you mind sharing the details of your theory?"

Catching on to what his friend was referring to, Shadow pushed the blue hedgehog away and looked at him sternly, "Are you going to help me or not?"

Sonic shrugged, "Sure why not. After all, I need an excuse to get out of the house for a while anyway."

_Flashback_

"_Sonic, could you vacuum the living room please?" Amy called down to her husband from the second story of their house._

_Sonic, who was currently watching a Baseball game on TV, looked up and cringed at the thought._

_End Flashback_

The hedgehog cringed again, "Uh man, I hate vacuums."

Slapping down some change, Shadow stood up and motioned for his companion to follow him.

-

"How about this one?" Sonic asked Shadow, holding up a beautiful ring with a large sapphire in the center.

The dark hedgehog arched a brow, "Didn't I tell you before that engagement rings usually have diamonds in them?"

Sonic snapped his fingers and tossed the ring over his shoulder. "Maybe I should go ask the attendant," Sonic said before stalking off to the counter, had a gloved hand not grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back.

"What is it Shadow?" Sonic asked his dark-furred friend.

"Isn't this the place where we picked out your engagement ring?" Shadow counter-questioned.

The blue hero thought for a moment before nodding as Shadow continued, "And isn't this also the place where the attendant here thought we were homosexual?"

Sonic chuckled, "Aw come on Shadow, the chances of her being here today are on in a million."

-

"Ah, so it's the cute hedgehog couple again!" the attendant squeaked, the exact same one from last time.

"Well, what do you know?" Sonic asked with a quiet chuckle, his left eye twitching.

Shadow sighed and slapped a hand to his forehead, "Miss, could you please show us to some engagement rings?"

The female opened her mouth to speak again but the ultimate life form cut her off, "And no, it's not for him," he said, nodding over to Sonic.

The female smiled and clasped her hands together, "Don't you worry, we'll find you the perfect one!"

-

"Oh my Shadow, this is so romantic," Rouge the Bat squeaked excitedly at her surroundings, since the two were currently at the rooftop of a small restaurant, overlooking the Station Square Bay.

The bat was adorned in a red leather dress that showed off all of her curves perfectly. Her hair had grown out and hung loosely over her shoulders, while her crimson lashes fluttered at the sight before her. To top it all off, Rouge was wearing black high heeled shoes.

And Shadow was...um...just wearing his fur.

Shadow smiled in return and lead his lovely lady to the single table that occupied the space. The bat snapped out of her trance and eagerly followed her dark lover to the table, where Shadow pulled out the seat for the albino female.

"Such a gentlemen," Rouge complimented with a smile.

"Only the best for you, Rouge," Shadow whispered in her ear before seating himself across from her.

The environment was absolutely perfect, it should be after all the trouble and money Shadow went through to plan this out.

Looking at the meal placed in front of her, Rouge smiled slightly when she noticed with relief that for once, the two weren't eating steak, but rather vile, Rouge's favorite dish.

Cutting off a small piece of the meat, Rouge raised it to her mouth and slowly chewed it up, swallowing it. Shadow mimicked her, although his motions were a little quicker than Rouge's.

Rouge, being a seasoned government spy, of course took notice of her boyfriend's behavior and looked a little concerned, "Is everything alright Shadow?"

The ultimate life form looked up from his meal with a small smile, nodding slightly, "Yeah, everything is fine."

Quickly wanting to change the subject, Shadow grabbed a bottle of wine that was sitting in the center of the table and held it up to Rouge, "Wine, my dear?"

The huntress playfully put a hand to her chest, "Why Shadow, of course," she responded with a small giggle.

As the hedgehog started pouring the drinks, something dawned on the jewel-loving female, "Shadow," she started, "Are you sure you can have alcohol?"

The ultimate life form chuckled slightly in return, "Believe me, the blue moron cured me of any instability I had towards these drinks."

_Flashback_

_Loud music boomed through the entire building as anthropods and humans alike all danced wildly to the beat at the party that was going on at the Chaotix._

_Through all the commotion, a trio of heroes stood out, a flame-red echidna, a sea-blue hedgehog, and a rather sinister looking ebony hedgehog, only going by the judgment of their fur color._

"_Come on Shadow," Sonic etched on, putting the tube up to the dark hedgehog's mouth, "You need to learn sooner or later!"_

"_Yeah," the already drunk Knuckles added in, "Besides, it's better than going to a Strip-Club, we're all taken men after all."_

_Shadow sighed. Why did he have to agree to go with these idiots?_

"_Alright," the dark hedgehog responded, "I'll do it, but only once."_

_Nodding eagerly, Sonic handed him the tube and grabbed the other end, standing on top of the small mini bar in the center of the house._

"_LISTEN UP EVERYONE," the hero shouted, "MR. ULTIMATE LIFE FORM OVER HERE IS TAKING THE CHOKE CHALLANGE!"_

_Everyone in the room cheered as Sonic took a large bottle of beer in his left hand, holding the top of the hose in his right. Nodding to Shadow, the dark hedgehog hesitantly put the hose to his lips as Sonic began pouring the alcohol in._

_As soon as the drink reached Shadow's lips, the hedgehog gagged slightly but managed to control his composure as Sonic continued to pour and Shadow continued to drink._

_The crowd around them soon erupted in a loud cheering of: "CHOKE CHOKE CHOKE!"_

_The more Shadow drank, the more light-headed he became._

_Finally, when the alcoholic beverage was complete and everybody cheered for him, the dark hedgehog jumped next to Sonic and raised his fists into the air, "MORE BEEEEEEEEEEEER!"_

_End Flashback _

Shadow rubbed his chin in thought, "Didn't they bring me to the emergency room that night?"

Rouge caught Shadow mumbling and looked up, "Did you say something?"

The dark hedgehog looked at her before smiling and waving the comment off, "No, I was just thinking about something."

Nodding in an understanding way, Rouge continued with her meal as Shadow resumed his own.

-

The sun slowly began to fall beneath the cover of the gentle sea, giving the two lovers perched atop the roof of a certain restaurant a perfect romantic atmosphere, which was just what Shadow was hoping for.

"This has been very sweet of you Shadow," Rouge commented.

"Like I said," Shadow responded, "Only the best for you, my love."

Rouge smiled sweetly and leaned over, giving her hero a small kiss. Shadow closed his eyes to saver the small teaser he was getting from his love when the bat broke the kiss.

Looking out across the sea, Shadow decided it was time, "Rouge," he said softly, catching the bat's attention.

Lifting his body off his seat, Shadow took Rouge's hand, raising her body from her seat as well. Staring into her emerald eyes, his ruby ones burned with pure love and lust.

The sun continued to set in the background, giving the environment a mystical and mysterious orange glow, with darkness looming over the horizon.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Shadow asked with a small smile, recalling the Ark incident.

Rouge nodded in response at the hedgehog before her continued, "The moment I laid my eyes upon you, I was captivated, captivated by your beauty and your charm, so much that you reminded me of her."

"Maria," Rouge whispered.

The ultimate life form nodded, "Even though your personalities were complete opposites, there was one thing that reminded me of her, your smile."

Rouge blushed slightly, "My smile?"

Shadow nodded, "Yes, that beautiful smile, that was the reason I did what I did, I knew I had made a mistake, and the only way to atone for that mistake was to trade my life, you were the reason. But, after the battle, you came to the rescue again, releasing me from the Doctor's laboratory and even helping me regain my memory."

The bat's eyes began to glaze over as she continued to listen to Shadow's heart-pouring.

The dark hedgehog smiled slightly, "When Black Doom appeared, you were with me all the way, never backing down because of danger, only concerned about me, the same when I fought Eclipse. Your undying devotion has lead me to make this choice," Shadow whispered the last part, getting down on one knee, and pulling out a small velvet box, while gently holding Rouge's hand with his other.

"You complete me Rouge, you are my everything and anything," Shadow said, lifting the box open to reveal its content, "Will you marry me?"

Rouge's breath caught in her throat. Before her, on one knee, the ultimate life form Shadow the Hedgehog was proposing to her. She completely blanked out, and the ring didn't really help her speechlessness either.

It was beautiful, a twenty-four karat golden frame, two small diamonds on the left and right, and one twice the size of the others in the middle.

Shadow gulped, 'Why wasn't she saying anything?'

'Say something you idiot!' Rouge scolded herself in her mind.

Regaining the look in her eyes, and with a smile that would have melted even Eggman's heart, she gave her answer.

"Yes."

Suddenly, the bat leaped onto the hedgehog and gave him a ferocious yet sweet and juicy kiss, much to Shadow's delight, as the sun completely set in the background, the scene of the two lovers on the top of a roof sharing their true love for one another being the last image seen.


	17. The Perfect Wedding

Chapter 17

"Oh Rouge, I can't believe it," Amber practically yelled into the bat's ear while fixing her wedding dress, "You guys are finally getting married!"

"It does seem too good to be true, doesn't it?" Rouge asked her yellow hedgehog friend as she examined herself in the mirror, wearing a beautiful long white wedding dress.

"I thought Shadow would never propose," Amy called from behind both of them, adjusting her hair slightly, "He just didn't seem like the type to marry."

"Well," Rouge replied, looking down upon her nails, which were painted golden, "He has changed since we first met him on Ark."

Amy laughed, remembering Shadow's attitude back then, "Yeah, he thought he was soooo tough back then!"

"I'm the ultimate life form and I want revenge!" Rouge imitated her finance, puffing up her chest and talking in a masculine-like voice.

Amber snickered, "Was he really like that?"

Rouge smiled and looked at Amber's reflection through the mirror, "You know, if I recall you weren't too different when we first met you."

Amy laughed again, remembering the day they had encountered the female hedgehog for the first time. She was just like Shadow, only thinking about revenge but, just like her brother, she ended up doing the right thing in the end.

-

"Man Shadow, I never thought that you would actually go through with it!" Sonic said with a snicker as he adjusted his tie.

The ultimate life form smirked and closed his eyes, "You thought I would wimp out? Dream on moron."

"But it has been kind of hectic," Knuckles sighed as he put his suit on over his white shirt, "I mean, we've had two weddings in one month."

Sonic shrugged, "Hey, don't look at me, Shadow was the one that jumped the gun...or rather jumped the bat," he added on with a smirk.

Shadow's tan face switched to a light crimson as he frowned, "What makes you think it got that far already?"

Knuckles snickered lightly, "Come on man, we already know that you two sleep in the same bed!"

The dark hedgehog simply smirked as a reply.

-

"Do you guys remember when Shadow fainted?" Amy asked with a laugh, "It was at out barbecue."

"Oh yeah," Amber laughed, remembering the rather embarrassing incident for her brother.

This was just something that always seemed to be happening at weddings, reminiscing. When Amy and Sonic got married, the females chattered about that incident as well, just as they were now doing with Shadow and Rouge.

Amy sighed as she put her head between her hands, "But the way you described him proposing to you, it was just so magical, like in a fairy tale."

Rouge's rosy red lips curved into a smile, "Yeah, he really swept me off my feet that day."

_Flashback_

"_Do you remember when we first met?" Shadow asked with a small smile, recalling the Ark incident. _

_Rouge nodded in response at the hedgehog before her continued, "The moment I laid my eyes upon you, I was captivated, captivated by your beauty and your charm, so much that you reminded me of her."_

"_Maria," Rouge whispered._

_The ultimate life form nodded, "Even though your personalities were complete opposites, there was one thing that reminded me of her, your smile."_

_Rouge blushed slightly, "My smile?"_

_Shadow nodded, "Yes, that beautiful smile, that was the reason I did what I did, I knew I had made a mistake, and the only way to atone for that mistake was to trade my life, you were the reason. But, after the battle, you came to the rescue again, releasing me from the Doctor's laboratory and even helping me regain my memory."_

_The bat's eyes began to glaze over as she continued to listen to Shadow's heart-pouring._

_The dark hedgehog smiled slightly, "When Black Doom appeared, you were with me all the way, never backing down because of danger, only concerned about me, the same when I fought Eclipse. Your undying devotion has lead me to make this choice," Shadow whispered the last part, getting down on one knee, and pulling out a small velvet box, while gently holding Rouge's hand with his other._

"_You complete me Rouge, you are my everything and anything," Shadow said, lifting the box open to reveal its content, "Will you marry me?"_

_Rouge's breath caught in her throat. Before her, on one knee, the ultimate life form Shadow the Hedgehog was proposing to her. She completely blanked out, and the ring didn't really help her speechlessness either._

_It was beautiful, a twenty-four karat golden frame, two small diamonds on the left and right, and one twice the size of the others in the middle._

_Shadow gulped, 'Why wasn't she saying anything?'_

_'Say something you idiot!' Rouge scolded herself in her mind._

_Regaining the look in her eyes, and with a smile that would have melted even Eggman's heart, she gave her answer._

"_Yes."_

_End Flashback _

Amber and Amy both sighed as Rouge once again told them the story.

-

"I'm telling you, Root Beer is way better!" Sonic shouted.

"Coke is the ultimate soda!" Knuckles retaliated.

Shadow sighed, how in the hell did those two always manage to get into these ridiculous arguments? First it was fast food, then video games, and now soda.

A sudden knock at the door interrupted the arguing.

"Come in," Shadow said.

A short brown fox entered the room, "It's time."

Shadow nodded slightly as Sonic popped up behind him and started massaging his shoulders, "Don't worry man, you got this, you're ice baby."

"I'm beginning to realize why that attendant at the jewelery store thought that you were my boyfriend," Shadow said with an arched brow.

"Hey, I resent that!" Sonic retaliated as he removed his hands, following Shadow and Knuckles out of the room.

-

The soft yet strong sound of the orchestra music swept through the large open hall in which the wedding ceremony was taking place. Everyone that was seated in the large chamber turned towards the beginning of the aisle, especially a black and red hedgehog in a black tuxedo.

Slowly but surely, Rouge the bat, adorned in a snowy white wedding dress walked down the aisle with Amy, Amber, and Vanilla behind her.

She smiled brightly when she saw her husband-to-be, and he returned the smile to his full content. After what seemed like an eternity, Rouge slowly lifted her dress and stepped up the small steps and stood next to Shadow.

The priest, a brown hedgehog, began to speak as the room became completely silent, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today..."

-

"...Do you, Shadow the Hedgehog, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

The dark hedgehog nodded with a small smile, placing the golden wedding ring Tails had given him on Rouge's gloved finger, "I do."

The priest turned to Rouge, "And do you, Rouge the Bat, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Rouge nodded, placing the ring over Shadow's finger, "I do."

The priest smiled, "Then I now pronounce you man and wife," he turned to Shadow, "You may kiss the bride."

Shadow nodded and leaned into the kiss, with Rouge moving her head slightly to make contact.

The entire mass of people in attendance stood and erupted in cheers.

-

"Let's get this party started!" Sonic shouted as the mass of people in the ball room started dancing, with music erupting from the multiple speakers set up.

The celebrations continued on until late in the night, with everyone having a good time. Music, food, and fun, these were all the elements the party had to offer.

It was a night that no one would soon forget.

-

"Okay, how are you two going to get there again?" Sonic asked, scratching his head.

It was the morning after the party and everyone was still in their suits and dresses.

"I've told you that it's a surprise," Shadow countered.

Shadow, Rouge, Sonic, and Amy were standing on the shores of the Station Square Bay and it was time for the newlyweds to go on their Honeymoon. The only problem was, there was no plane or boat in sight.

"I'm also curious about how we'll get there," Rouge said, catching her husband's attention.

The ultimate life form simply smirked and pulled out the green Chaos Emerald.

Rouge's heart sank at the sight of the emerald. They were going to use Chaos Control? There was nothing magical or special about that.

Shadow smiled, knowing exactly what the presence of the emerald had done to his wife.

"Don't worry Rouge," he said softly," I would never do such a thing to you, especially on your wedding day."

Amy, Sonic, and Rouge gave the dark hedgehog curious looks.

Shadow smiled again as the emerald began to glow.

The female bat's eyes widened slightly as Shadow's quills began to rise up, his tuxedo fluttering around his body from the wind the exerted energy was creating.

With a contortion of his face, Shadow's black fur erupted into a beautiful milky golden color. Yellow energy waves rolled off his body as he placed the emerald back into his pocket. Holding out a hand to Rouge, she smiled and great fully accepted.

With one swoop, the hedgehog picked the huntress up bridal style and lifted off the ground.

With one last look at the stunned Sonic and Amy, Rouge smiled, "See you two in a week!"

As Sonic continued to stare into the sky, Amy faced him with an angry look. Jabbing him in the arm slightly, she yelled: "Why can't you ever be cool like that?"

-

"This is so wonderful Shadow," Rouge sighed as the two flew over the ocean.

Shadow smiled and nodded, lowering his altitude level so that the two were right above the water. The dark hedgehog softly took her hand in his own and placed it in the water.

Rouge laughed heartily as her hand parted the water before her, creating a momentary cut in the water on the path on which the two were going.

"Close your eyes," Shadow ordered as he lifted higher into the sky again.

Rouge obliged and slowly closed her eyes. Shadow's golden shield of energy returned as he picked up his speed. Rouge nuzzled closer to him as the loud whistling of the wind rang through her sensitive ears.

Suddenly, everything stopped and Shadow was back to a vertical base.

"Open them," she heard Shadow say.

Rouge nodded and opened her eyes, and once she saw what she did, they light up in amazement.

She looked up at her husband, as if unable to believe where she was, but he nodded reassuringly, "Welcome to Sapphire Island, my love."

Author's Note- Whew, that one was pretty hard to write but I hope I pulled it off. Keep on checking back, this story will be finished soon, and then, I'll write the big one...

Until Next Time.


	18. Two Down, One to Go

Author's Note- There will be some humor in this chapter that might offend some people. These are not my opinions and I'm sorry if you fall under the category that's made fun of. If you cannot take a joke, or just are easily offended, please don't read this chapter.

Chapter 18

"Ah, it's so good to be home," Rouge said with a sigh as she fell lazily onto one of her snowy white couches that practically littered the living room of her giant (and now repaired) mansion in Station Square.

Hearing a grump coming from outside, the female bat rolled her eyes slightly, "Come on Shadow, I didn't buy that much!"

The ultimate life form entered the house, two bags in each hand, three slung around each forearm, and another two in between his teeth.

"ike ell," Shadow tried to say through the plastic bags in his mouth.

Rouge laughed slightly, "I can't understand you Shadow, take those bags out of your mouth!"

Shadow glared at her for a split second before spitting the bag handles out of his mouth, sending them flying onto the floor.

Dropping the rest of the bags as well, Shadow looked back at the huntress, "Like hell."

"Aw, come on honey," Rouge cooed with a smile, getting up and embracing her husband, "We had fun, didn't we?"

The dark hedgehog stopped himself. He did find their honeymoon rather enjoyable, especially the parts that gave the famous after-marriage vacation its name. Shadow smirked at the thought as he returned Rouge's embrace lightly.

-

"Come in," Rouge called from the kitchen.

The giant front door to her house creaked open as a familiar hedgehog couple entered, one pink and one blue.

"What's up guys?" Sonic yelled in his usual annoying voice.

Shadow, who was sitting on the couch watching TV looked over at his wife, "Who invited them?"

Rouge sighed. Was that sarcastic or was he just being stupid?

"I did," she replied.

Shadow nodded understandingly before turning his head back to Sonic and Amy, "Get out."

"Shadow!" Rouge cried out.

She smiled at Sonic and his wife, "Don't pay any attention to him, he's just upset because he missed some Soccer game he wanted to watch."

"Football," Shadow corrected as Sonic took a seat next to him on the couch. Amy walked over to the bat in the kitchen, who smiled. "Dinner's almost ready."

-

"Like I'd ever get caught watching Soccer," Shadow huffed, "That's not a man's sport."

"I don't know Shads, a lot of Europeans play that game," Sonic responded, rubbing his chin.

"Point proven," Shadow replied blankly, reverting his attention back to the screen.

A moment of silence passed between the two before Sonic spoke up again, "What about Hockey?"

Shadow didn't even have to think, "No, it doesn't involve a ball and it's played on ice."

"Boxing?" Sonic questioned again.

"It's more of an activity," Shadow responded, not taking his eyes off the screen.

-

"I can't believe Shadow is so obsessed about sports now," Rouge said with a smile, cutting up a large carrot with a knife and throwing it into a pot with boiling water sitting on the oven.

"Yeah, Sonic's been getting more into sports too, I guess it's just something that married men do," Amy replied.

-

"Ballroom Dancing?" Sonic asked.

"Oh yeah," Shadow hissed sarcastically, "That's a real sport, a bunch of anorexic women jumping around in pink costumes while twisting their bodies so much that it looks like they have their own head up their ass."

-

"I bought tickets to a Ballet you know," Rouge sighed with a smile, "Do you think Shadow will like it?"

Amy smiled, "Oh, I'm sure he will."

-

"Personally, I'd rather dive off a tower headfirst into a thumbtack that go to one of those tip-toeing frenzies," Shadow continued.

Sonic's eyes widened in amusement, "Wow Shadow, you're really the expert on sports now, aren't you?"

Shadow shrugged, "I guess you could say that."

"What about Wrestling?"

Shadow raised a brow, "The kind where oiled up men roll around on the floor with each other in spandex or the one where a bunch of guys in costumes beat the hell out of each other?"

"Both."

-

"I hope when we have a child, he becomes an athlete, maybe a wrestler," Rouge explained with a smile.

"The kind on TV?" Amy asked, handing Rouge a head of cabbage out of the refrigerator.

Rouge shook her head, "No, that stuff is fake anyway."

"BULLSHIT!" Sonic called across the living room into the kitchen, "HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT THOSE GUYS DO TO EACH OTHER?"

Amy and Rouge waved off the comment of the cobalt hedgehog and continued their conversation.

-

"Can you believe those two?" Sonic asked, hiking a thumb towards Rouge and Amy.

The ultimate life form shrugged, "Whatever, it's entertaining, and that's all I care about."

-

"Maybe it'll be a girl," Rouge imagined with a sigh, thinking of a small black bat with emerald eyes running around the house.

Amy shrugged, "Could be a boy."

Rouge frowned.

She could see it now. A mini-Shadow. The same attitude, the same looks, and the same stupid opinion about things.

"No, I don't think it will be," Rouge said, throwing some potatoes into the bot.

-

"Yes, golf could be considered a sport," Shadow growled, "If hell ever froze over."

Sonic rolled his eyes, Shadow was being way too stubborn about this.

"They are athletes though," Sonic responded.

"Yes, but that doesn't make the thing they do a sport," Shadow replied defiantly.

Sonic sighed. Ultimate life form,? More like ultimate brick head.

-

"DINNER'S READY!" Rouge called out.

-

The two male hedgehogs on the couch immediately jumped up at the sound of Rouge's voice. It just became a habit of being a married man, jumping out of joy at the word "Dinner" that is.

"What's cooking?" Sonic asked as he and Shadow took a seat at the table.

Rouge smiled and set down two plates, one in front of Sonic, and the other in front of Shadow, "Vegetarian hamburgers."

Silence. That was the one word to describe the setting, the situation. Complete and utter silence. Both loud obnoxious blue hedgehog, and quiet, drawn-back unsocial hedgehog sat with their eyes completely wide at the food the bat had just presented them with.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked, sitting down next to Rouge.

"You...just...served...us...veggie...burgers," Sonic said in between long pauses, his eyes still completely wide. Shadow hadn't even moved yet, he just sat there, staring at the plate.

"There's no way we're eating this," Sonic exclaimed boldly, representing both him and Shadow.

"And why not?" Rouge asked, irritated, while putting down her fork.

Sonic shook his head and ignored the fact that Rouge had been eating a hamburger with a fork, "Because this food will demascunilize us."

"You're both married, why worry about that now?" Amy asked, a small smirk present on her innocent face.

"That was a low blow," Shadow commented, speaking for the first time since the tree food was set down in front of him.

"All I'm saying is that this will tear our pride to shreds," Sonic complained, "How many guys you know eat vegetarian food?"

"I know plenty of men that are vegetarian," Rouge snapped, getting irritated.

"Let me re-phrase that question," Sonic said, lowering his eyelids, "How many guys you know that like women eat vegetarian food?"

"SONIC!" Amy shouted out in dismay.

-

Ten minutes of arguing, two minutes of a phone call, and twenty minutes waiting time for the pizza boy later, the two married couples sat in the living room of Rouge and Shadow's house, eating pizza.

"I still don't see why we have to watch Oprah," Sonic complained, taking a bite out of his pizza.

"Is that all you men do, complain?" Amy asked, taking a bite out her pizza as well, but not one as large as the one Sonic had stuffed in his mouth.

"All I'm saying is that this show is useless and that we should watch something else, right Shadow?" Sonic asked his dark companion.

"I'm not speaking with you about this topic Sonic," Shadow replied.

"Why not?" Sonic asked.

The dark hedgehog narrowed his eyes at the blue one.

_Flashback_

"_Can you believe Amy made me go out to get milk, just because she's in Oprah coma?" Sonic asked as he and Shadow sped through the streets of Station Square on their way to the super market._

"_What I don't understand," Shadow said back, dodging a fire hydrant, "Is why you decided to drag me along."_

_Sonic smirked, "Come one man, married men have to stick together you know."_

"_What about Knuckles, his wife is pregnant you know," The dark hedgehog informed._

_Sonic shrugged, skidding to a stop in front of the supermarket, "Speaking of which, I wonder what he's doing?"_

_Angel Island_

"_Knuckles! Where are you? I'm craving pretzels!" Amber shouted to her husband, who was hiding in a cabinet under the kitchen sink with an army helmet on his head._

"_I'm busy honey," Knuckles shouted back._

"_Well, could you bring me some chicken rolled up in a pancake?" _

_Knuckles only shuddered and slammed the cabinet door shut._

_Station Square_

"_What is this, a convention?" Sonic asked as dozens of women swarmed the supermarket._

"_We won't be able to make it back in time for Spaceballs," Shadow scoffed, remembering that the classic movie was on tonight._

"_Don't worry about it," Sonic assured, "I'll take care of it!"_

_Shadow only stared as Sonic climbed on top of a free-cheese table, cupping his hands around his mouth, "Ladies, may I have your attention please?"_

_The hustle and bustle of the store instantly stopped as everyone, which meant every women, in the store looked at Sonic._

_The blue hedgehog smiled and hiked a thumb towards Shadow, "My friend here says that Oprah sucks and a woman's place is in the home."_

_End Flashback_

Sonic waved his hand, "Aw come on Shads, it wasn't that bad!"

Shadow's eyes narrowed into slits, "You call being chased through the streets by a bunch of suburban cows, being beaten savagely by them, and getting arrested for punching out a 300-pound woman in a Moo-Moo not that bad?"

Sonic closed his mouth instantly.

"Uh honey," Amy asked, tugging at Sonic's arm, "Maybe now is a good time to tell them."

"Tell us what?" Rouge asked curiously.

"Well," Amy began, blushing slightly, "We kind of have some good news."

"Like what?" Shadow asked, yawning.

"Well," Sonic tried to explain, rubbing the back of his head, "We're sort of getting another member of the squad."

Rouge raised a brow, "Like who, Vector?"

Sonic looked at the bat in shock for a moment before rubbing his head again, "Not Vector, Rouge, I mean another addition to our little family, a small, bundled addition."

Rouge's eyes widened, "No!"

Amy smiled, "Yes!"

"Oh my god!" Rouge screamed, jumping up and taking Amy's hand in her own, "You're are having a baby!"

Amy nodded excitedly as the two females jumped up and down.

Sonic smiled shyly and looked at Shadow, "So, what do you think man?"

Shadow looked at the blue wonder, at Amy, and back at him, then started laughing.

"What's so funny Shadow?" Sonic asked, confused.

"You're going to have a crap-geyser in your house!" Shadow explained in between laughs.

This earned him a slap from Rouge to the back of the head, immediately shutting him up.

Rouge and Amy sat down again, "So, when?"

"When?" Sonic asked, rubbing his quills, "I think it was on the Honeymoon, see the store ran out of"-

"SONIC!" Amy screamed, cutting the hedgehog off, "That's private!"

Sonic shrugged, "Whatever."

The two females continued to discuss while Sonic leaned in closer to Shadow so that the two women wouldn't hear them, "So Shadow, what do you think of my handy work?"

The ultimate life form smiled darkly, "I think your handy work just scored you a job at McDonald's."

Author's Note: Once again, these are all harmless jokes so please don't get on my case about tolerance, equality, and all that stuff. I know, just lighten up and laugh.

Until Next Time.


	19. Love, Children and Football

Chapter 19

It had been three full days since Sonic and Amy's announcement that they had conceived a child. Along with the fact that Amber and Knuckles were expecting a child as well, that only left Shadow and Rouge without the great, or rather bad news as Shadow would call it.

A dark and crimson hedgehog sighed as he rubbed his temples with his gloved hands. He was sitting in a bright white lobby, on a dark blue chair. Rouge had to go to the doctor's because she had not been feeling well the past few days, so Shadow made her go out of sheer concern for his wife.

"Mr. Hedgehog?" a young female squirrel in a white coat asked.

Shadow stood up. The nurse nodded to him and walked towards the room Rogue had gone in about twenty minutes ago. Shadow took the hint and followed.

The two walked down a hall reminiscent of the waiting room until turning into a door to the left, where the nurse had led Shadow in.

On a small bed, sat Rouge, looking rather pale. The doctor, a red female hedgehog, was looking through a small stack of papers when she noticed Shadow.

"Welcome," she greeted, motioning for him to take a seat next to his wife.

"Mrs. Hedgehog here wanted me to wait to tell her the news until you got here," the crimson hedgehog explained, taking a seat in a large rotating leather chair, her legs crossed.

Shadow arched a brow, "What's wrong with my wife?"

The female smiled slightly, "Nothing really, she doesn't have any kind of problem."

"Bullshit," Shadow spat, his temper flaring, "She's been throwing up all day and laying in bed."

"There's a really good reason for that," the doctor responded.

Shadow growled, his ruby eyes flaring with more irritation, "Do you mind sharing that with me?"

Looking over to the silent bat, the doctor nodded, "I've examined your wife, and although nothing is wrong with her, I suggest you cancel any trips you have planned for the next couple of months."

Shadow's brow arched, "Why would I do that?"

"Because," the doctor explained with a small smile, "Your wife it pregnant!"

-

"Hahahaha!" Sonic laughed as he held onto his tan stomach, "How ironic. You were just making fun of me for that same reason a couple of days ago!"

"Shut up moron!" Shadow retorted, taking a sip of his Coffee.

The hedgehog due stood outside of the ever-so famous Coffee shop, Starbucks, with their signature cups in hand. Ever since Amy had found out that Rouge was pregnant as well, she decided to "spend more time" with her friend, much to Shadow's dismay.

To top it all off, Sonic also decided to take a little vacation in their mansion, and Rouge had invited Knuckles and Amber to stay with them for a while as well.

Of course Shadow had tried valiantly to argue against this proposal, but the bat's words still lingered in his head.

"_I won't cook you steak anymore!"_

The dark hedgehog shuddered slightly at the thought.

Sonic slapped the dark hedgehog on the back, "Come on man, it won't be that bad! We'll have fun living together for a while."

"Yeah right, I guarantee you that you all will stay until the kids are born, every single one of them," Shadow snorted in retorsion.

Sonic shrugged and took a sip of his Coffee, "Sounds good to me."

Shadow eyed him with a glare, "Don't you have to go and fight the Doctor or something?"

Sonic raised a brow, "Egg-butt? Naw, I haven't heard from that guy in months, I think he finally settled down or something."

The ultimate life form sighed and crumbled up his empty cup, tossing it into a nearby trash can. Noticing Shadow was preparing to depart, Sonic chugged down the rest of his drink as well and followed his dark companion.

-

"We're home!" Sonic exclaimed merrily as Shadow shut the door of his house.

"This isn't your home, idiot!" Shadow reminded as he sat down in the living room and turned on the Television.

Sonic whistled as he plopped down next to Shadow, "No matter how many times I see that thing, it still amazes me! A fifty-two inch plasma TV!"

Shadow smirked slightly. He loved the fact that the blue hedgehog envied his possessions.

The door suddenly creaked open, catching the attention of Shadow and Sonic.

Looking over his shoulder, he spotted a crimson echidna and a yellow hedgehog with a "well-developed" stomach.

"What's up Knux!" Sonic greeted merrily.

Knuckles smiled and sat down next to his long-time friend and rival, "Not much, do you know where Rouge and Amy are?"

Shadow hiked a thumb towards the upstairs level of the mansion.

Knuckles sprang back up and grabbed some luggage from his wife, "She's upstairs honey."

The golden hedgehog nodded and headed up the stairs.

The fiery red emerald guardian sat the luggage in a corner of the large open room and took a seat next to Shadow and Sonic again.

The three heroes remained silent for a while, keeping their eyes fixed on the screen.

Sonic finally grew wary of the silence and decided to break it, "How about we play some football?"

Shadow lifted a brow, "What about the wives? We can't just leave them."

Knuckles rubbed his chin in thought, "Shadow's right Sonic, they might need help with something, they are pregnant after all."

Sonic waved the comment off, "Whatever! No woman tells me what to do!"

"What was that?"

The three males turned around at the sound of the voice to see Amy, Rouge, and Amber descending the staircase.

The blue hero began to sweat and gulped slightly since his wife was the one that had spoken, "Nothing dear."

Shadow scoffed, "Well, aren't you the manly man."

"Yo mama!" Sonic retorted childishly.

Amy sighed, "Men."

Rouge handed Amy and Amber their coats, "If you guys want to play football, go ahead, we're going shopping anyway."

Sonic's eyelids lowered in an instant, "Where's my wallet?"

Amy laughed nervously, "It's upstairs Sonic," she replied before hurrying out of the door with her two female partners in crime.

"Well," Knuckles said, standing up and stretching, "Now that they're gone, want to go play?"

Sonic jumped off the couch, "Hell Yeah! Let's rock!"

Shadow mentally sighed, he was in for a long day.

-

The three males had managed to gather up some of the local children and teenagers for the forthcoming football game. A multitude of kids ranging from six to sixteen stood next to the three world-renowned heroes in anticipation. They all stood on a large green football field that the local High School uses for games.

"Alright," Sonic hollered, "Are we all clear on the rules?"

The kids nodded in unison.

Sonic smiled, "Good. Now, it will be Shadow's team against mine and Knuckles' team, Shadow's team will kick off!"

The children all parted, half walking with Sonic and Knuckles, and the other half walking over to Shadow.

"YOU READY?" Sonic yelled from across the field.

Shadow nodded at the kids, his eyes gleaming menacingly.

A young brown teenage hedgehog kicked the ball with all his might, sending it sailing over to the other side of the field. Shadow and the rest of the kids immediately took off.

Another teenager caught the ball, this time a young porcupine. He immediately jetted down the field, swerving and evading tackles until the same brown hedgehog that had kicked the ball took him down.

The two teams gathered in formations before a young red fox hiked the ball to Sonic.

Shadow smirked, now was his chance to really mess him up without any consequences. Using his hover shoes, he jumped clear across the defensive line, landing besides a bewildered Sonic, and speared him hard into the ground.

The blue hedgehog moaned in pain as Shadow hovered above him, "Don't you forget it Sonic, this is my house!"

All he got in reply was another pathetic moan. Shadow rolled his eyes, continuing the game.

-

Sonic's team had failed to score on the first drive, but they were in range for a field goal. Sonic decided that he would be the one to hold the ball while a small black female cat would kick it.

"Hike!"

Sonic caught the ball with ease and set it up perfectly as the young feline girl ran at him.

With a loud battle cry, the cat kicked in an attempt to send the ball packing.

"MY EMERALDS!" Sonic yelled in pain, collapsing onto the grass, the ball rolling from him.

Knuckles closed one eye and hissed, "Aw damn, I felt that one!"

Shadow took notice of the ball laying besides Sonic, and while still laughing to himself, ran over and scooped the ball in his hands, skating down the field for sure victory.

...That was, if a large male tiger wouldn't have been blocking his path..

With a loud grunt from Shadow, the tiger literally clotheslined the dark hedgehog onto the ground.

The tiger stood above him, pointing a finger to his face, "WHOOO BABY! YOU CAN'T BRING THAT SHIT UP IN MY HOUSE! I'M THE PAIN TRAIN BABY! WHOO-WHOO!"

Shadow grunted again as the tiger walked away. He just got his ass beat by a teenager.

-

"It's still throbbing!" Sonic complained as he, Shadow, and Knuckles walked down the sidewalk, the sun setting in the background.

"Stop complaining!" Shadow commanded, "You're just mad because we kicked your sorry asses up and down every side of that field."

"Shut up!" Sonic retorted.

"A little pain never hurt anyone," Knuckles mumbled.

Shadow and Sonic both stopped, had he just really said that?

Sonic waved it off, "Whatever, I don't have time for pain! The only pain I got time for is the pain I put on fools who don't know what time it is!"

The dark hedgehog stared at the cerulean one wide-eyed, "What?"

"What time is it Shadow?" Sonic asked, pointing his index finger at Shadow.

"Around six o'clock?" Shadow answered a little unsurely.

Sonic smiled deviously and reeled back his right leg, sending it crashing into Shadow's pride and joy.

The ultimate life form's ruby red eyes widened for a second before he collapsed to the ground, holding his groin in pain.

"Wrong!" Sonic screamed from above him, "It's ass kickin' time!"

A garnet aura sparked around Shadow's form as he slowly got up, "_Oh, how right you are, Sonic..._"

-

Some swearing and a couple of ice packs later, Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles once again sat on the large white sofa in Rouge and Shadow's living room watching TV.

"I have some luck on my side today!" Knuckles exclaimed proudly, "I'm the only one here who wasn't damaged in any way!"

Sonic's green hues flared, "NUT CHECK!"

With lightning fast speed, the blue hedgehog punched the red echidna beside him in the groin, causing Knuckles' violet eyes to go wide, his body falling onto the floor in a heap.

Sonic laughed as Shadow mildly chuckled.

Knuckles moaned in pain. Reaching out to strike at someone, Knuckles blindly swung his fists and caught Shadow in the jaw.

"That's it!" Shadow roared as he jumped on top of Knuckles, causing them both to fall to the ground, wrestling with each other.

"Oh yeah!" Sonic yelled, standing up on the couch, "DOG PILE!"

The blue hedgehog jumped off the couch and landed on top of Shadow, who was currently subduing Knuckles, causing all three famed heroes to start wrestling each other on the ground.

Shadow managed to free himself from the vile grip of the two males and went after Sonic, who was standing with his back to him against the couch.

Before the ultimate life form could grab him and deliver the adequate punishment however, a blood red pillow smacked him in the face.

"Hell no!" Shadow growled, grabbing a pillow for himself as well. Knuckles mimicked the dark hedgehog, also picking up a pillow for himself.

The scene was reminiscent of an old western showdown between three cowboys, only instead of guns, they had pillows.

In the blink of an eye, they were at each other's throats, smacking and cursing, all the while falling or jumping over furniture.

Suddenly, the door to the house creaked open as Amy, Rouge, and Amber walked in, all with raised eyebrows. Sure it was a strange sight, an echidna, a famed hero, and the ultimate life form reminiscent of lion cubs fighting each other with pillows.

"What are you guys doing?" Rouge asked.

Immediately, the three males stopped.

Shadow had his hands clasped securely around Sonic's throat, Sonic's foot was shoved into Knuckles' stomach, and Knuckles was ferociously biting Shadow's lower leg.

"Nothing," the three replied in unison, although Knuckles' reply was muffled slightly since he was currently gnawing on black and red fur.

Author's Note- Another chapter done, which makes nineteen. One more chapter to go, then this story if officially complete!


	20. Future Destinies

Authors Note- I know I promised twenty-two chapters, but I decided that instead of giving you three rather short chapters, I'm topping off this story with one long chapter. So, ladies and gentlemen, kick back, relax, and enjoy the final chapter of the five-story long Ultimates Saga.

Chapter 20

Long, orange rays shone through the large windows of Rouge and Shadow's mansion. A feeling of tranquility would fall upon anyone that entered the mansion. One could sense the happiness, and the peace in the atmosphere.

It had been five years...

Five years since the children of the greatest heroes on Earth had been born. Robotnik was no more, every foe that had threatened Station Square and Earth had been defeated by the legendary heroes, and they had taken their leave.

Traveling farther into the house, one came upon a large sliding glass door leading out into the yard. Commotion, laughter, and voices filled the air outside, for Shadow and Rouge had decided to throw a barbecue, and everyone came, even Tikal, the ancient echidna that resided within the Master Emerald on Angel Island.

Never far from the cream colored female was Chaos, the mythical god of destruction. His liquid form stood directly behind the echidna princess, his emerald eyes scanning the area for impending danger.

At the grill, an azure hedgehog with peaceful jade eyes stood, occasionally flipping a burger. At his side was his counterpart, sporting black and red fur, the ultimate life form, Shadow the Hedgehog.

They had been enemies once, the two hedgehogs, when they met for the first time in Station Square, which was followed by their meetings and battles on space colony Ark, which was no more thanks to Shadow.

Past the two, at the newly installed pool, three females tanned in the blazing sun; a bat and two hedgehogs. The three had one rather revealing bikinis, showing off all of their voluptuous curves and assets.

Knuckles, the famed guardian of the Master Emerald was conversing with Tikal on a bench, with Chaos' eyes never leaving the crimson echidna.

Inside of the actual water-filled pool, three small forms could be made out, all that had hedgehog-like features to them.

The first, who was playfully splashing a female, was a small hedgehog with cool, sky-colored fur and beautiful jade eyes. He had the same attitude as his father, always getting into mischief but being a good being at heart. The day he was born, his parents, a beautiful rose colored hedgehog and a energetic sea colored one, had decided to name him Dash the Hedgehog.

The second child, wrestling with Dash, was a peach colored hedgehog. By the way she wore her quills in a small ponytail and her other features pointed out that she was obviously a female. Playful violet eyes shinned back upon Dash as the small female giggled every time she hit Dash with one of her splashes of water. Her parents had named her after the all-knowing and life-giving blanket that clouded the heavens, she was Sky the Hedgehog

The third child could had been mistaken for a miniature clone of his father. He was adorned in midnight black fur with crimson marking his quills, arms, and legs. His eyes, although lighter than his father's, were a bloody innocent red. It was as Rouge's genes and traits had been denied a say in her son's physical appearance, for he was the son of the ultimate life form and of the famed treasure huntress, he was Storm the Hedgehog.

The young ebony hedgehog laughed as he jumped out of the water, taking a running start towards the edge.

"CANNON BALL!" the young hedgehog shouted as he jumped into the water, his arms grasping his legs to give him the appearance of a little black cannon ball.

The other two children laughed when the wave their friend sent up washed over them, drenching their quills and faces completely.

"Storm," an ivory bat scowled, "Play safe, I don't want you to get hurt!"

The young hedgehog re-surfaced from the water and hiked a thumb towards himself while wearing a bright smile, "I can't get hurt, I'm the ultimate life form!"

Rouge rolled her eyes at her son's antics and laid back down, "You're just like your father."

Speaking of his father, the ultimate life form was currently in another tussle with his long-time friend and rival, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"I'm telling you Shadow," Sonic growled, his face mere inches away from that of the ebony hedgehog, "Chili Dogs are the best!"

"And I'm telling you," Shadow retorted, his eyes glowing with anger, "Steak beats Chili Dogs."

Sonic sneered and turned back to the grill, muttering some words about Shadow's mother.

The ultimate life form smiled triumphantly before he turned his head slightly at a faint sound, "Tails and Cream are here."

Sure enough, the young fox and rabbit, which were now both at the age of fourteen came through the glass sliding door, hands intertwined.

Sonic whistled, "Look at my boy go! I've taught him everything he knows."

Tails smiled at his friend's comment and lead Cream, who was also in a small bikini, to the pool, where she was greeted by the other females.

"Nice catch there Tails!" Sonic complimented, slapping the younger fox on the back.

Tails smiled unsurely and rubbed the back of his head, "Thanks Sonic."

Shadow also managed to muster a small smile, when he suddenly felt someone tug at his leg.

Looking down, crimson met crimson.

"Hi daddy!" the young Storm exclaimed happily, "Can you and Uncle Sonic come play chicken fight with me and Dash?"

Shadow smirked and picked his son up into his arms, "Only if Uncle Sonic doesn't mind losing."

In a second, Sonic's jade eyes flared as he handed the spatula to Tails, following Shadow to the pool.

"Hey, wait a second!" the fox screamed out in protest, "I don't know how to cook!"

"Just flip the burgers, genius," Knuckles said, coming up beside him with Tikal.

Tails shrugged and did as he was instructed to.

"TAILS! THEY'RE SUPPOSE TO LAND ON THE GRILL, NOT THE GROUND!"

With a leap, both Shadow and Sonic were in the pool. Shadow lifted Storm onto his shoulder as Sonic lifted Dash onto his.

"Ger ready to lose!" Sonic sneered, pointing his index finger at Shadow.

"Ladies first!" Shadow retorted with a shark-like grin.

In a second, the fight between the two hot-heads and their sons was on.

The two minors wrestled and tried to subdue each other on their father's shoulders while both Shadow and Sonic were attempting to kick each other in order to get the other to fall.

Amy and Rouge laughed at the sight of their husbands.

"They're still so immature," Amber noted with a laugh.

"Yeah," Amy agreed, "But that's what I love about them."

"Storm," Shadow called, getting his son's attention, "Do the trick daddy showed you to get Dash off Uncle Sonic's shoulders.

With a large smile, the young one eagerly nodded, "Chaos Control!"

Sonic blinked in surprise before he felt a tug on his back, the little weasel had planted himself directly on his back!

With a yelp, Sonic lost his footing on the slick floor of the pool as he and Dash fell into the water with a splash, Storm reappearing on Shadow's shoulders with a smile.

Sonic and Dash both resurfaced, the blue hero pointing a finger accusingly at Shadow, "No fair! I didn't know he could use Chaos Control!"

Shadow shrugged, "You snooze, you lose, moron."

-

The ebony and crimson ultimate life form smiled warmly at the sight. Everyone of his friends, his family, eating together under the setting sun and enjoying themselves. How had he come so far? How had he been able to conquer so much?

_Flashback_

_Shadow was running, running through a long metallic hallway, ignoring the shouts for surrender by the soldiers chasing him. His only concern was focused on the small blond girl that was holding his right hand._

"_Halt or we'll open fire!"_

_Shadow looked back and growled at the soldier following him. With his free hand, the hedgehog launched a small Chaos Spear, knocking the soldier to the ground. Finally, the duo made its way to the escape pods in a small room._

_Shadow let go of Maria's hand and sealed the door. Immediately, loud pounding sounds and gun fire could be heard on the other side, obviously from the soldiers trying to break in._

_The hedgehog turned to his companion,"Maria, we have to get out of here!"_

_The young girl nodded,"Alright Shadow, you stand over there!" she said pointing to a small lighted ring. Shadow did as his mother told him and stood in the center of the circle._

_The young girl pushed some buttons and put her frail arms upon a lever when the door burst open, with at least twenty heavily armed soldiers all pointing their guns at Maria._

"_Don't do it girl!" one of the soldiers warned._

_Maria's face tensed up as she looked as Shadow, "Shadow, I beg of you!"_

_The dark hedgehog's angry gaze switched from the soldiers and to Maria, where his face immediately became softer._

_Maria continued, "For all the people on that planet!"_

_Maria's arms tensed up as she pulled the lever and a large glass tube fell over Shadow. The dark hedgehog's eyes widened in shock as he pounded on them. "Maria!" he shouted._

"_That's it girl!" the same soldier from before shouted as he pulled out a small handgun._

_Time seemed to freeze for Shadow as a single bullet was fired from the gun. Maria didn't even have time to scream as the bullet pierced her fragile chest._

_Time sped up again as Maria fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Shadow's eyes widened in anger and frustration. _

"_MAAARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_With her last bit of strength and will power, Maria raised her head up to face Shadow, "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog._

_And with those final words, her head fell lifelessly to the ground._

_The soldier who had shot her turned to him, "Now that that girls done for, it's your turn!"_

_Shadow faced the soldier with a dark, sadistic look. A dark aura started to surround him as his eyes gradually glazed over from ebony dotted crimson to a complete black. _

_The soldier who had shot Maria turned to one of his colleagues, "What's he doing?"_

_A bead of sweat ran down Shadow's forehead as his fur blinked to complete ebony, matching his new eyes. A loud black explosion rocketed the entire space station as the capsule Shadow was in burst in a huge black inferno._

_The soldiers backed up out of instinct as the black light cleared, revealing the transformed ultimate life form. Every part of his body save the white fur on his chest and his muzzle was now completely black._

_The soldiers backed up in fear._

_Shadow's deadly gaze locked onto the soldier that had shot Maria. _

"_You!" he spoke, his voice totally abnormal from what it was before. He now sounded like some kind of demon._

_One of the soldiers raised his gun and fired a shot at the hedgehog. Shadow didn't even bother to notice as the bullet bounced right off, courtesy of a garnet aura that sparked._

_The soldiers backed up slightly as Shadow advanced upon the entire group. An evil smile made its appearance on his face as two black energy orbs surrounded his hands._

_The demented, hell-bent Shadow spoke again, "Welcome to oblivion!"_

_End Flashback_

_Flashback_

_Burning…_

_My entire body was burning…_

_My vision became foggy…_

_The smell of burned flesh…_

_The pain…the excruciating pain_

"_Maria," I whispered. "This is what you wanted right? This is my promise I made to you…"_

_I fell…fell from Ark after defeating the monstrosity that dared challenge my worth as the ultimate life._

_It was vanquished, with some help from my counter part…_

_The deed had been done, my life's purpose had been fulfilled…I had no more reasons to live._

_The fur singed from the ferocious heat of the atmosphere. This was it…my demise; the ultimate life form will be no more._

_My face cringed up as the heat intensified. "Maria, I will be with you soon…"_

_Those words left my dry lips in what I thought to be my last statement as a living creature._

_I closed my eyes and smiled, awaiting and welcoming death._

_I suddenly felt cold metallic arms wrap themselves securely around my damaged and now defenseless body._

_Wait…this is wrong…it isn't suppose to happen._

_I had eluded death once again._

_End Flashback_

_Flashback_

_Eclipse shook one of his clawed fingers. _

"_WHY SHOULD I? I LOVE WATCHING YOU SUFFER! AND I KNOW JUST THE WAY TO GET TO YOU SHADOW!" he said while smirking and looking at Rouge._

_Shadow followed his gaze and saw he was looking at Rouge. _

"_No…" _

_Shadow immediately tried to dash for Rouge to protect her when Eclipse beat him to her. Rouge didn't even have time to scream as Eclipse lifted her with his left claw and elevated himself far enough so the rest didn't reach him._

_Shadow looked totally despaired and Eclipse loved every second of it. Shadow watched in horror as Eclipse held Rouge in his tight grip. _

'_No! It can't be!' Shadow thought. It was all just like his nightmare._

"_THIS IS WHY YOU WILL NEVER BE A TRUE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM SHADOW," Eclipse bellowed at the horrified Shadow. With those words, the beast took one of his claws and stuck it forcefully into the white bat's stomach._

_Blood erupted from the wound as well as the bat's mouth as Shadow watched on in horror. The beast let go off the bat with a smirk plastered on his face. _

_A primal scream echoed through the sky. Shadow then realized that it was his own. _

"_ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUGE!_"

_End Flashback_

A small smile graced Shadow's lips.

"Eclipse," Shadow muttered, remembering his brother. He had been brought down a road which he did not want to follow, the ebony hedgehog regretted having to kill him. He could've been here with them, laughing and enjoying himself.

The dark hedgehog suddenly grimaced as another memory flooded into his mind.

_Flashback_

_Shadow smiled as he gathered a golden Chaos Spear in the hand pointed towards the Chaos Comet, "I just wish we could've met under different circumstances," Shadow murmured slightly, _

"_I'm sure we could have been allies, maybe even friends. Perhaps one day, we will," Shadow said hopefully._

_The Chaos Spear in his hand was now full charged up. With his free hand, Shadow gave his brother a two finger salute._

_Shadow smiled as energy sparks danced across his body. The rest of the group below had ecstatic looks plastered on their face as they all shouted up to the hedgehog in unison, "DO IT!"_

_More energy sparks danced across Shadow's body, "Sayonara, Eclipse the Hedgehog."_

_And with those final words Shadow released the final, battle-ending attack. _

"_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_With that scream, the giant Chaos Spear was launched at the Chaos Comet. With a huge explosion of sound, the attack made impact and sent the Chaos Comet, along with Eclipse, flying away._

_Through the atmosphere they went, burning flesh and bone. Eclipse didn't bother to recover. He knew it was over. The attack continued and soon reached space, heading directly for the floating space station, Ark._

_As the impact drew closer and closer, a final realization hit Eclipse. Meters before impact, Eclipse spoke again while smirking a little, "I GUESS YOU ARE THE BEST SHADOW, YOU ARE THE TRUE ULTIMATE..."_

_And with those final words, the Chaos Comet carrying Eclipse crashed into the Ark, totally annihilating the space station, as well as Eclipse in a fiery red inferno accompanied by a scream of defeat and pain that shook the heavens themselves._

_End Flashback_

He had conquered everything from his past, the Biolizard, Black Doom, Eclipse, and...even himself.

_Flashback_

_A machine…_

_Built for war…_

_Useless…_

_Heartless…_

_Without a soul…_

_Unable to protect her…_

_It will happen again…_

_You cannot stop it…_

_Maria…_

_Amber…_

_Rouge…_

_Can't…protect…_

_The darkness…you cannot escape it…_

_It will consume you…_

_You will slaughter them…_

_Darkness…_

_Hate…_

_Power…_

_Chaos._

"_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_Wires ripped under the pressure of the energies that Shadow was giving off as the hedgehog levitated off the seat, his eyes shinning an unnatural black. The dark hedgehog clenched his fists as a dark outline of energy surrounded him. Black crackles of pure energy danced across his body as the entire room began to shake. The dark hedgehog's teeth clenched with such force, they were on the point of cracking._

_This was it...Shadow's darkest form._

_Sonic's eyes widened as he yelled to the others, "TAKE COVER!"_

"_CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!"_

_A huge black inferno of energy shot out of Shadow's body, consuming everything, metal and organic alike. The entire base was consumed by the black light, obliterating everything and anything. _

_Metal and equipment was flung into the air before gravity took its effect and brought it back down into the devilish black light. No screams were heard, only the loud sound of the attack, along with the sound of Shadow's new, demented laugh._

_The last thing seen before the light consumed it all was the new Commander's horror stricken face, finally realizing that he had pushed Shadow beyond his sanity, and it would cost him his life._

_G.U.N. was no more._

_The light cleared to reveal the inconceivable damage the dark one had done. There was hardly anything left. The entire underground base had been wiped out, along with all who resided within._

_All that was left was a huge crater with some piles of metal. The ground was also void of any technology, only covered in fine rusty sand._

_Through the miniature Armageddon, a small golden ball of Chaos energy shone through all the metal and dirt._

_Amber breathed out heavily as she lowered her hands along with Sonic, causing the shield they had put up in last minute to disappear._

_The still super powered hedgehogs turned to the others, who were completely unharmed. Sonic smiled out of relief when a loud crashing sound snapped him back to attention. The hero directed his gaze to a small black crater covered in a pile of metal._

_Suddenly, multiple black lights shone through the cracks in the metallic dome as they were sent flying into the air, coming down on various spots, digging into the dirt._

_Everyone's eyes widened._

_Standing before them was a hedgehog, one which they had never seen. His fur was completely black along with his malicious looking eyes. In fact, the only color besides black that was on his body was his white chest fur, his tan muzzle, and the whites of his eyes His mouth was turned into an angry snarl as he gazed at the small group._

_His quills stood totally vertical, pointing towards the harsh sun that was beating down on all of them and they slowly wavered in unison with the dark energy he emitted._

_A deep black flame of pure energy surrounded the hedgehog, and with his white gloves clenched by his sides, it looked like he was ready for a battle._

_On his feet were the shoes everyone recognized, red and white hover shoes, as they all came to the same conclusion._

_Shadow had transformed into his Chaos form...the fate of the planet would be now decided..._

_End Flashback_

Everything was behind him, everything has been beaten and conquered. The only thing left for him now, was to live a prosperous future with his wife, his child, and his friends.

"Come on honey," Rouge beckoned, pulling her husband to the table and sitting him down next to herself.

And so, Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form, born and raised upon the space colony Ark, sat among friends and family, conversing, laughing, and enjoying himself. He, along with everyone else, had earned what they have received, a beautiful, prosperous future.

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah!_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah!_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah!_

_(Whoa, yeah...)_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah!_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah!_

_(Yeah...)_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah!_

_It's been a long, rough road_

_And I'm finally here_

_I move an inch forward_

_It feels like a year_

_Everything I feel seems so unreal_

_Is it true? Is it true?_

_I take one step forward_

_And two steps back_

_Got a hundred-thousand pounds_

_Sitting on my back_

_Up, down, all around_

_Don't know quite what to do to get through_

_But I'm on my way, on my way_

_On my way, on my way_

_Here I am (here I am)_

_I made it to the end of you_

_Never had a chance while I'm around_

_No! No!_

_No, no, no, no!_

_And now I'll never turn back_

_I'll never turn back_

_I'll never turn that way_

_No matter how life tries to face me_

_I'll turn the other way_

_Now and then (now and then)_

_My head starts to spin (starts to spin)_

_But I never turn back again_

_No! No!_

_From this moment on (moment on)_

_I am moving on (moving on)_

_And I never turn back_

_No!_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah!_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah!_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah!_

_I guess I'm doing all right, and I'm on my way_

_Facing every moment day by day_

_Take a chance, slip on by_

_Got no time to answer why_

_Head straight, I head straight_

_And what will I become if I don't look back?_

_Give myself a reason for this and that_

_I can learn, no U-turn_

_Gotta stay right here where I'm at_

_Where I'm at!_

_But I'm on my way, on my way_

_On my way, on my way_

_Here I am (here I am)_

_I made it to the end of you_

_Never had a chance while I'm around_

_No! No!_

_No, no, no, no!_

_And now I'll never turn back_

_I'll never turn back_

_I'll never turn that way_

_No matter how life tries to face me_

_I'll turn the other way_

_Now and then (now and then)_

_My head starts to spin (starts to spin)_

_But I'll never turn back again_

_No! No!_

_From this moment on (moment on)_

_I am moving on (moving on)_

_And I'll never turn back_

_No!_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah!_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah!_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, yeah!_

_I!_

_I!_

_I'll never turn back!_

**The End**

Author's Note- There it is, over a year in the making, the Ultimates Saga is complete and finished. I would like to thank all of my dedicated readers and reviewers of their feedback and support.

You have definitely not seen the last of me though, so keep your eyes open. Until then, peace out, enjoy life, and get ready for...

"_Shadow..."_

"_Oh Shadow..."_

_An ebony and crimson hedgehog stirred slightly before his eyes opened, revealing inferno-mimicking orbs. Blinking to clear out the small amount of moisture in his eyes, the hedgehog looked around to his best content, all the while still laying on the pitch black ground that seemed to stretch around him endlessly._

_The rest of this place was no different, totally dark save for a small light that seemed to illuminate the small space the ultimate life form occupied. Grunting slightly, the ebony warrior used his arms to push himself up so that he was positioned on his knees._

"_Look at you, you're pathetic..."_

"_Who are you?" Shadow asked groggily. _

_The voice laughed, but not one that was heard as a result of joy or fun, but one that was manifested from evil and sinister intentions._

"_Elise really did extinguish the flame then, didn't she?"_

"_What are you talking about?" the ultimate life form questioned again, wearily standing to his full height._

"_Hm hm hm hm, you shall see soon enough, my dear Shadow..."_

_The dark hedgehog's questioning and curious attitude immediately switched to one of anger._

"_Reveal yourself!" Shadow commanded._

"_As you wish..."_

_Looking around for any sign of the creature mocking him, but finding only darkness, Shadow's temper flared again._

"_I said come out!" Shadow shouted again._

"_I'm right here," a voice from behind the hedgehog spoke._

_Shadow's eyes widened slightly. Why hadn't he been able to detect him? Whirling around to face his adversary, Shadow caught his breath._

_Before him stood an exact mirror image of himself. The surrounding darkness would not show the phantom's true colors, but he could tell that he had highlights just like himself. There was only one major difference between the two:_

_The fake hedgehog had green, snake-mimicking eyes._

**In the End**


End file.
